


Fragments of Them

by elchrists



Series: Fragments of Them [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有關於James Bond與Q之間相處的100個片段。<br/>100 chapter Stories between James Bond and his Quartermaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年《Fragments of Them》系列實體書，購買意願調查，有意者歡迎前往填寫：https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1G1IGJR5QpH9wEKHf8LEyoZhMj4443nKSKJjfa8MX2T4/viewform

　　Bond總是喜歡拿Q的年齡作文章，拿他的雀斑和瘦弱的身板，然後用狀似不經意卻十分惡作劇的口吻，取笑Q Branch只懂得坐在辦公桌後紙上談兵，不了解一線情況。

　　「聽起來倒像是你又知道我一邊替你指路，一邊手頭上正在進行什麼破壞了。」Q沒有生氣，甚至可以說是沒有情緒。他知道Bond這麼說只是想找話題聊天，如果自己能夠更有反應，Bond一定會樂不可支。

　　動了動十指，在鍵盤上敲出好聽的聲音，Q叫出Bond正行經的土耳其安塔利亞附近產業道路的路況地圖。

　　「願聞其詳。」

　　「等等會揭曉的。繼續往前，就在不遠處，目標的座車剛剛拐進一棟建築物，我會查查隸屬於誰人名下。你該下車步行，前面沒有多餘掩護，Double O seven。」

　　Bond熄火下車，一身Tom Ford西裝，風度翩翩，就好像他今天只是受邀至此，泰然大方的朝一百公尺遠的建築物走去。

　　六層樓高的混泥土建材毫無美感可言，外觀就像是附近二級產業辦公大樓的其中一棟。安塔利亞的七月天熱得Mr. Bond不是很舒爽，如果可以，他今天就想飛回倫敦。

　　一踏進建築物一樓，打鬥就展開了。估計每層樓都有十幾個荷槍實彈的土耳其民兵駐守，這倒像是闖關遊戲，最終大BOSS就在頂樓。藉由耳Mic，Bond知道Q已經注意到肢體格鬥與火器擊發的聲響，而與此同時Bond捕捉到Q的一聲輕笑。

　　太輕，以至於Bond原本不以為意，直到他開始聽見現場傳來奇怪的音樂，不只是他，與之交纏的敵手也錯愕著，聲音越來越大──不對，更正確描述是越來越多，原本的聲源只有一個，逐漸擴散成許多個，這無疑也加大了整體音量。

　　「Q？」

　　Bond的對手疑惑的掏出手機，這正是歌劇的音源。幾乎每個民兵都配戴著聯絡用機子，而這些機子正一個一個失控的擅自唱起華格納的《女武神》。

　　Bond發誓這一次他真的聽到Q的笑聲。

　　「有鑑於你那日漸低下的藝術鑑賞能力，Double O seven，我認為有必要加緊時間開班授課，你居然認為大英國寶喬瑟夫‧透納的作品只是一艘大破船。」

　　「那的確是一艘大破船。」

　　「The flag which braved the battle and the breeze，No longer owns him。」

　　過去在戰場與微風中飄揚的旗幟，已不復往。透納的原句是her，Q引用卻改成him，Bond想，Q真是存心和他比拼，他強調多少次Q的青澀，Q就會反擊多少次他的龍鍾。

　　「因此你挑選了華格納？多麼譁眾取寵。」

　　「情感豐沛的史詩型歌劇更容易被初學者接受，想要了解貝多芬，可能級數要高一點才行。」

　　Bond露出笑容，這一層的民兵已經被解決完畢，他一步一步走向電梯。女武神還在高歌，當他到達電梯門前，電梯就像自動門一樣左右屏開，他走進去，無須按鈕，電梯門關上，並且享受VIP的權利直達最高樓。

　　「有沒有考慮過唐尼切第的《軍中女郎》？」

　　「喔，Double O seven，你只是想要多來一個Bond Girl。」

　　「人類對於美的追求永無止盡。」

　　電梯「叮」的發出樓層抵達的提示音，Bond聽到Q溫潤柔軟的男中音直接入侵電梯的聲道：「但不是從另一個女人的赤身裸體上。」

　　「那是因為你喜歡男人，這不公平，Q。」

　　「你哪隻眼睛確認我的性傾向了？」

　　電梯門甫開啟，Bond有半秒鐘因為所看見的景象些微失神，他看到火力十足的一間頂級兵器庫，配備許多精密電腦儀器，三名技術人員與目標首腦分別被電子中控機關槍指著腦袋，跪在地上面向電梯動都不敢動。Bond發誓，當他出現的時候，四名土耳其人眼底都閃過一道盼得希望的光芒，彷彿Bond是來解救他們的天使。

　　這到底是什麼年代，Brave new world。

　　在場擁有擴音設備的儀器也都放送著歌劇，這包括電腦配備的喇叭，架設在天花板的樓層廣播器，以及麥克風的揚聲器，當然還有四名土耳其人身上配戴的手機。只不過這一回音樂從《女武神》換成《多麼快樂的一天》，曲目來自他剛剛要求的《軍中女郎》。

　　「還真是有求必應。Q，你確定這任務需要我出場？你已經獨自搞定了。」

　　「當然需要，總得有人負責站在現場，決定扣下扳機，或者不扣。」

　　聽到回答，Bond再次加深他嘴角的笑容：「你還穿著睡衣？」

　　「點點的，第三顆釦子掉了兩次你替我縫回去的那件。」

　　Bond的笑容從剛剛開始就收不回去，越發燦爛。他上次偷偷確認過了，MI6最強軍需官Mr.Q家裡根本沒有睡衣，他都穿只有綁帶的一件式睡袍。

　　「替你帶伯爵茶葉當伴手禮？」

　　「不用，我對土耳其紅茶沒興趣，興致好帶個當地茶具回來好了。」

　　「土耳其人用玻璃杯喝紅茶喔？」

　　「……那算了，我喜歡我的字謎Q10多一點。」

　　


	2. The Souvenir

　　Bond從土耳其回來並前往MI6總部向M報到完畢後，這位代號007的探員按照習慣，漫步晃到Q Branch。Q一如以往穿著那件Dries van Noten，站在電腦螢幕前處理同時進行的三件運算。Bond注意到，Q的襯衫是沒看過的淺藍色Ann Demeulemeester，搭配同樣沒見過的Ferragamo印花領帶。Bond暗自心想Q的衣服件數搞不好比自己還多，只不過Q總是很狡猾，懂得如何低調展示，而不像Bond幾乎寫在基因裡的好大喜功，輕易給人鋪張浪費的印象。

　　「你的禮物，Q。」

　　Bond走到Q旁邊，將手中的紙袋擺放到Q電腦前的空位上，Q不明就裡的看了他一眼，不過Bond什麼都沒說，只用表情示意Q親自打開來看。

　　Q暫時停下工作，依照Bond的期望拆開紙袋，從中取出錫製的大小兩個茶壺。小的那個可以疊在大的上面，就像中國的子母壺一樣。

　　「這是什麼？」

　　「伴手禮。你不要茶葉也不要玻璃茶杯，我就買了當地特有的茶壺，more of a personal statement。」

　　「……謝謝，但請容我提醒你，MI6的工作量多到我沒有閒情逸致好好泡壺茶，我都是用茶包。」

　　「Q，你這回答真是太沒有情調了。」

　　「情調能夠保證我整下午的工作效率？」

　　「不能，但它能保證你與最可靠的合作夥伴相處融洽。」

　　「我最可靠的夥伴是電腦，那才是我的personal statement，不是你，不是土耳其茶壺，Double O seven。」

　　Bond後知後覺的注意到Q有點煩躁，語氣意外很咄咄逼人。Q Branch的高級主管明顯也即時發現自己透露的缺乏耐心的狀態，他摘下眼鏡，捏了捏鼻樑，指著大螢幕上正運轉的三組計算程式：「我很抱歉。晚間七點之前必須搞定這些，車臣那塊土地最近出了一名惱人的駭客。」

　　「是你上次說的六個人之一？」

　　「第七個。他破解了我進劍橋那一年發明的密碼程式，並以此做為邀請函，企圖迎戰我去年替MI6撰寫的保安系統。」

　　「這很棘手？」

　　「不，你會認為一名程度停留在你剛從公學畢業水準的後起之秀能威脅到你？Double O seven。」

　　Bond忖著，「體能方面的話，或許。」

　　Q白了他一眼：「我忘了你是考試作弊回來的。」他停了一下：「但我想十根手指頭的體力不會在短短幾年內就退化到令人難堪的地步，二十年後也不會。」

　　「所以你為什麼感到暴躁？」

　　「他太煩了。」Q難以忍受的開始抱怨：「用你能理解的比喻說明的話：就像是騎著羸弱老馬的愚蠢騎士，舉著生鏽的長矛對固若金湯的堡壘發動進攻宣示，而負責看守的我雖然知道城池不可能被攻陷，卻忍受不了對方拿雞蛋和蕃茄砸在牆壁上留下的愚蠢痕跡，更不用說M對於美感的品味可是有相當高的造詣。如果七點前我能完成自動雨刷功能，就可以安心下班。」

　　「車臣版唐吉軻德？」

　　「去你的唐吉軻德，我又不是風車巨人。」

　　Bond漾出笑容，他喜歡Q罵髒話的聲音。「看來的確有些棘手，我想我吵到你工作了。」

　　「不，不是這個意思。」Q重新戴上眼鏡，回話當中透露著一絲困窘。Bond聽明白，Q其實很樂意見到他，只不過今天下午正好是個多事之秋，Q Branch的高級主管一時無法控制壞情緒。

　　Bond當然不會跟他計較，成年人不會和年輕人計較，頂多趁機索討補償。

　　「需要我坐在這裡陪你？」

　　「這太娘娘腔，多謝。」

　　「那麼，如果晚餐預約九點，能夠邀請到你同桌出席？Q。」

　　「嗯。」幸運地，Q的反應聽起來沒什麼拒絕的的意思：「反正七點前沒能完成，M就會派遣你前往格羅茲尼把那個人給抓回來，而我會被叫到M的辦公室留校察看。預約街尾新開的法式創意料理，Double O seven，由你搞定訂位，並且祈禱我能有個好心情。」

　　「Q，你說的那間餐廳直到下星期的預約，都早在開幕前就被訂下了。」

　　「搞定訂位是邀請者的工作，my gentle。或者你可以施展你最得意的男性魅力，負責處理訂位名單的經理我相信剛好會是位氣質高雅的美女。」

　　「上次是誰指導我不應該追求女人的赤身裸體？」

　　「我相信給予一枚技術高超的親吻不需要脫掉任何人的衣服。」

　　「你大概是這世界上唯一一個利用情人魅力滿足自己口腹之慾的男人，Q。」

　　「情人？誰？」Q不甚在意的反問，然後轉頭面向電腦螢幕，繼續工作。

　　Bond看Q已經重新把注意力放回電腦與鍵盤上，便不打算再打擾他。

　　「先走了，我會保證訂位萬無一失。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「另外，下次如果在忙，你可以直接告訴我並制止我的打擾。」

　　「你是來送我禮物的。」Q說，手指離開鍵盤無意識的摸了旁邊的茶壺一下。

　　Bond莞爾，「Courage is grace under pressure*1，加油。」

　　「晚點見，Hemingbond*2。」

　　「See，Cute。」

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 勇氣是壓力之下的優雅風範。出自海明威的《老人與海》。  
> 2\. 因為Bond引用了海明威的名言，Q就把Hemingway與Bond結合在一起，Hemingbond。


	3. The Good Taste

　　第一次見面時，Bond就取笑過Q的穿著。

　　更確切的說，Bond其實並沒有開口取笑，但他所表現出來的直率，基本上和親口嘲笑沒什麼兩樣。Q穿著乾癟的兩件式西裝，打著深藍菱條紋領帶，披著倫敦人必備的防風雨長大衣，一頭亂髮，半框黑眼鏡，其實他臉上既沒有雀斑也沒有痘子，但那削瘦的臉型與稚氣未脫的含糊，以及對於服裝的過於隨性，讓他看起來像個還必須跟家裡報備行蹤的大男孩。

　　事實上，Q的品味一點也不差。那天他穿的西裝是Dior Homme，可以從強調腰板的設計與窄細的青果領推敲出喜好，毛海的料子，對於品質並不含糊。皮製大衣是Pretty Green去年的款式，年輕人會選擇的英國當地品牌，鏡架來自ic berlin的工匠系列，這可不是每個人都會瞄準的要求，至於樸素不起眼的領帶，其實是Missoni的真絲。說他真的不懂得穿衣藝術？絕對不可能。

　　走進國家美術館之前，Q才剛剛被MI6外借給MI5，整夜沒睡完成一項駭客。他一點也不覺得當時看起來精神不濟有什麼不對，畢竟他是那個即使手上拿著平板，也能把半個地球搞得面目全非的天才，你不能要求一個天才完成媲美拯救帝國的大業之後還要露出好臉色，他又不是超級英雄，那個電影裡愛慕虛榮的Iron Man。

　　後來在MI6總部再會，Bond注意到Q身上換成Dries van Noten的淺棕色開襟羊毛衫。儘管同樣一臉沒能在早晨充裕打理好自己的模樣，除卻針織領帶是平價的Zara，Bond相信包括燙得漿白的襯衫，格紋休閒西褲，都來自於正逐漸打出名氣的The Antwerp Six。

　　其實Bond嘲笑Q的穿著，談的是風格，倒不見得對個人品味有任何質疑。他覺得Q替自己塑造的形象未免太過文藝，脫去出外勤所著的長大衣的Q，選擇在襯衫外罩著羊毛衫，而不是背心或吊帶。這使得Q加倍顯得文質彬彬，像是一名充滿學術氣息的博士班研究生，與MI6裡掌控機要大權的軍需處主管絲毫搭不上關係。

　　有種一掐就碎的錯覺，大大激起Bond的保護欲與不安全感。事實上，後來想想，Bond一開始的輕蔑是在抵制心裡對於Q柔軟身段的吸引力。Bond不喜歡失去，更討厭感覺受威脅，所以發現自己情不自禁的被吸引絕對不算好事。不過他顯然也不是唯一的受害者，光走在Q Branch裡就能明白，比起前任活生生達文西一般的老Q，現任年輕的Q帶著英倫青年頹廢哀艷的魅力。把這樣一名漂亮又聰明的天才往軍需處一放，就好像在了無生氣的辦公室裡奉養了一隻備受寵愛的吉娃娃。而且，那些Q Branch的下屬們果然也都對於照顧、以及寵壞他們的年輕上司很有動力。

　　

　　在Bond由政府發配、位於高級街區的臨時住所裡，MI6最不受控制的00號情報員正站在玄關處，協助來訪的Q脫去深色羊毛長風衣，掛到衣帽架上。牌子是Martin Margiela，又是Antwerp Six。這件衣服的設計一顆釦子也沒有，以至於除了Q本身必須擁有足以撐起大衣的肩形之外，打版時布料的車線與版身，是影響著裝效果的唯二因素。這恰恰說明Q對於真正好東西的偏好：只有最經驗老道的剪裁，才能引起Q的興趣。一個領域的頂尖，通常懂得對另一個領域的頂尖表達惜才之意。某方面來說Bond和Q還滿雷同。但，Bond還是有些意見。

　　「Q，並不是Antwerp Six不好，但你下次何不考慮主流如Giorgio Armani的牌子？」

　　「為什麼？」

　　兩人一邊往客廳走，一邊交談，時間晚了，客廳裡只有暈黃的腳燈亮著，雖然並不影響目視所需的清楚照明，倒是讓無論Q或Bond的輪廓都顯得立體濃烈。

　　「Double O seven，我穿的向來都是Dior Homme最小身板的36號襯衫，並不是每個牌子都有提供適合我的尺寸。」

　　「我說的是風格，Q，而不是尺寸。我認為你應該試著不要讓自己看起來脆弱，安特衛普的品牌太沉靜。尤其當你服務於軍情六處，並且是之中最有價值的員工之一時。」

　　Q不以為意，年少輕狂，也不懂得Bond這樣的人所經歷的恐懼。

　　「沉靜不正是我需要的？我的工作內容讓我必須越低調越好。」

　　「但不等於手無縛雞之力。我都覺得我能背出你衣櫃裡可能會有的服飾品牌：Dior Homme、Ann Demeulemeester、Hedi Slimane。Surprise me。」

　　「我的內褲是Dolce & Gabbana。」Q看了Bond一眼，沒什麼表情：「以及我其實有一整櫃的Vivian Westwood。」

　　「Oh，騷包。」

　　Q聽到這話才露出笑容，有種惡作劇成功的成就感。他走到客廳的咖啡桌前，拿起桌上擺放的字謎Q10馬克杯：「我想這是我專屬的。」然後熟門熟路拐入廚房打開壁櫥，隨手扔一個伯爵茶包進馬克杯裡，往內注入熱水，才回到客廳。

　　「所以，我們要繼續討論有關我太過沉靜，以至於讓你很有意見的服裝品味？你特地邀請我拜訪，目的遠遠不止於探測我的衣櫃裡藏著哪些怪獸吧。」

　　Bond聳聳肩，畢竟一時半刻無法改變Q的想法。而無論Q在服裝的選擇上有多麼精妙，對於Bond這種人來說，夜晚的重點不需要是對方穿著什麼，而是脫掉一切之後，還擁有什麼。

　　「我當然不只打算弄明白你衣櫃裡藏了多少怪獸，還渴望知道你衣服底下的樣子。你喜歡透納的光線，喜歡華格納的恢弘，我猜你還喜歡康斯特柏和威爾第。」

　　「基本上我不否認，但容我糾正，我沒有你想像中偏愛華格納，以歌劇來說真正鍾情的是莫札特。」

　　「《魔笛》？」

　　「無疑是《夜后詠嘆調》。」

　　「我以為你會提起貝多芬。」

　　「貝多芬只有一齣歌劇，討論的立足點不一樣，我當然樂意跟你談論他的鋼琴奏鳴曲和交響曲。」

　　「除了歌劇呢？」

　　「拉赫曼尼諾夫如何。」

　　「《第三號鋼琴協奏曲》？或者《帕格尼尼主題狂想曲》？」

　　「那都是完美。」

　　「浪漫的愛情。」

　　「有什麼不好呢？」

　　「書呢？我猜你喜歡莎士比亞。你讀莎劇嗎？」

　　「是英國人都會，你在問廢話。」

　　「悲劇和喜劇，你喜歡哪一種？」

　　「如果硬要選，正劇。我們決不讓我們的國土用她子女的血塗染她的嘴唇。」

　　是《亨利四世》。Bond勾起嘴角，「衝呀，衝呀，你們最高貴的英國人*1。」

　　「你那句出自《亨利五世》，Double O seven。」Q洩出笑意，走到酒櫃前拿了Bond的白蘭地，替自己溫熱的紅茶裡傾注少許。

　　「那麼，王爾德、濟慈、雪萊？」

　　「Thy name was writ in water on the sand*2。」

　　「看來王爾德和濟慈都得到了你的偏好。」

　　「但，莎士比亞和英國的浪漫主義派有什麼關係？」

　　「莎士比亞是一切英國文學的開端。」

　　「這倒是任何人都不會否認。」

　　Bond走近，摘下Q的眼鏡，隨手放到櫃子上，用非慣用左手按上Q的胸膛。毛衣的質感很紮實，Q把衣服保養得很好，即使幾乎天天穿也不見汙漬或洗滌所留下的傷害。

　　Q拿起茶杯送到嘴邊喝了一口，酒液與茶香同時滑入喉嚨，進入胃裡，他感到很暖，而與此同時Bond單手一一解開他的羊毛衫鈕釦。

　　「你在打著什麼鬼主意？Double O seven。」

　　「讓我用一吻來解除你我的盟誓。但是不行，因為那盟誓正是用一吻締結的*3。」

　　Bond這句也是莎士比亞，理查二世身陷囹圄時對於王后的告白。Bond說完以後，動作自然的俯低吻住Q的唇瓣，嚐到Q口中白蘭地與紅茶的香氣，溫潤甘醇，還有Q身上一閃即逝佛手柑與紫羅蘭葉的味道，聞起來像Gucci經典男香Pour Homme II。

　　「……那麼你一定知道軍情六處最近有關我們的緋聞。」Q沒有反抗，也沒有積極給予回應，只在Bond離開之後臉不紅氣不喘的反問。

　　「無風不起浪。」

　　「那也要看是誰吹的風。」

　　「你在暗示什麼，你認為是我從中作梗？」

　　「Bond，理查二世在說了你的那句台詞之後，就和他的王后永訣，並且死於表親之手。但為什麼你依然繼續動作？」Q按住Bond往下伸、提起他褲檔的手，並把被解開一半的皮帶釦暫時性的握在掌心裡。

　　「悲劇的愛情總該由後人加以完善成全。你不想給理查二世一個好結局嗎？」

　　「我合理推斷騰達時的他並不愛瓦盧瓦的伊莎貝拉。永遠不要被患難中感性的告白所迷惑。」

　　「這就是為什麼你從不相信我出任務時藉由衛星耳Mic向你傾訴的細節？」

　　「我沒有不相信，我只是不被迷惑。」

　　「你知道嗎，身為隨時可能被國家徵召的00號探員，因為樹敵良多也隨時可能陷於危難。既然患難是一種常態，患難也就不存在：你大可以接受我的迷惑。」

　　「你一定要繼續脫下我的衣服就是了。」

　　「假如沒有內在的美加以充實，任何外貌的美都不可能是完備的。」

　　「好吧，既然你今晚如此渴望了解我不以衣飾包裝的內裡到了如此地步，我再給你一個驚喜，Bond。」

　　「洗耳恭聽？」

　　「大學的文學課堂，我選修的是薩德侯爵*4。那你呢？」

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. On, on, you noblest English.  
> 2\. 你的名字寫在了水裡寫在沙上。出自王爾德寫給濟慈的《Heu Miserande Puer》，其中這句話更成為濟慈的墓誌銘。因而有Bond下文的推論。  
> 3\. Let me unkiss the oath 'twixt thee and me；And yet not so，for with a kiss 'twas made。出自莎士比亞的《理查二世》  
> 4\. 薩德侯爵（Marquis de Sade），法國色情貴族作家，電影《鵝毛筆》的主角，SM中的S就是來自於他的名字，Sadism。至於M是指masochism，來自奧國作家Masoch。


	4. The perfume

　　Q給Bond的臉色通常時好時壞，這取決於Bond最近是否做了招惹Q的事情；或者相反，順利討Q歡喜。

　　有一陣子，Bond似乎表現很好，這也就是為什麼Q會答應到Bond家中做客，甚至在下一個周末把Bond請到自己家共度假期。Bond當然打死也不會承認，他之前就悄悄闖入過，雖然他認為Q大概也曉得。

　　星期一的早上，Q從自己床上醒來，Bond已不見蹤影。不知道為什麼Q出於本能的感覺不對勁，他在屋子裡走啊繞的，想要找出違和的物件，最後終於發現，放在更衣室的整罐Pour Homme II不翼而飛。

　　上午十點Q穿戴整齊，準時走進MI6，本來還沒覺得Bond的順手牽羊可能造成任何傷害，卻聞到，該死的特工先生噴了一整身他最偏好的香水，笑嘻嘻側靠在櫃檯和實習生調情嘻鬧。

　　Q長達兩個禮拜不和Bond說話，不和Bond對上視線，不和Bond有肢體接觸。

　　


	5. Déjà Vu

　　Bond離開倫敦執行一件簡單的鄉下任務。兩天後回報完成，M吩咐Q與Bond接頭，因為緊接著高級特工就要趕赴阿爾巴尼亞進行下一件工作，Bond移動往機場的必經之路包括國家美術館，於是他們約在同一幅畫前傳遞軍需物資。007號特工拿到一把槍、一個無線電收發器、一枚改造過的小型竊聽器。

　　Q從頭到尾臭著臉，Bond卻沒神經似的笑啊笑，很滿意這久違的碰面，並且直到那天為止Bond身上聞起來依然是Pour Homme II的香氣。交接完成之後Q負氣的繼續坐在那，坐在透納的畫前，或許期待Bond的一句道歉亦或任何表示，但Bond這男人，只是認為新鮮極了的揉著Q一頭捲髮。

　　「經過你的藝術薰陶這回我倒看出一點門路。事實是：無畏號終究逃不過解體的命運。不過，歲月再無情，由時間背書的歷史卻是品質的保證，經典永遠是好的，這艘船立了一個典範，如同透納的顏色所留下的典範：水彩無法恆久流傳，但精神永在。你覺得呢，Q，你看到了什麼？」

　　「A bloody big ship。」居然沒有半分歉意。Q臭臉回答，轉身走人。

　　


	6. The Pleasant

　　傳出Bond受到嚴重槍擊的消息，Q親赴軍用機場迎接由直升機運送回國的特工，一路陪到醫院，進手術房前護理人員扒下Bond的衣物，那件Armani大衣外套被丟在地上發出有些沉悶的鈍響，Q出於好奇，撿起來檢查口袋，摸出一只不比手掌大多少的厚壁玻璃瓶。

　　他將瓶蓋扭開，聞到香味，很熟悉。Bond那傢伙擅自把他的香水分裝小瓶，帶去出任務。

　　病床旁，Bond手術後第一次醒來，Q正在讀皆大歡喜的劇本。

　　「Let no fair be kept in mind，but the fair of Rosalind？」與死神打過很多次交道的人，即使大傷初癒聲音也能維持一定的硬朗。Bond腦袋清晰的用一句皆大歡喜的台詞，輕易向Q表達自己的清醒。

　　Q轉過頭，安靜的凝視著他：「M還在等你的匯報。」

　　「就現在吧。」

　　「嗯。」Q闔上劇本，而Bond一一拆解連接身體的電極與導管。Q遞上Bond的大衣，給了圍巾，後者接過時因為重量不同愣了一下。

　　「還我。」

　　不用說，東西Q拿走了，證據也包括Q身上好聞的香味。

　　「正確來說，那並不屬於你，Double O seven。以及補充，我最討厭和別人撞衫，包括香水。」

　　「小家子氣。」

　　「再補充，那味道給你擦就像你硬要塞進我這年紀的人流行的skinny jeans一樣滑稽。」

　　「好吧，不過至少分裝的瓶子是我的。」

　　Q想了一下，Bond說的不無道理。「As you like it*1。」話說完，Q把小玻璃瓶拋向Bond，然後先一步走出單人病房，Bond遺憾的發現玻璃瓶裡早沒有任何一滴液體。

　　至少Q不生氣了。顯然Bond出任務期間聞起來像他，讓他不生氣了。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 如你所喜。同時也是莎士比亞劇作《皆大歡喜》的英文劇名。


	7. The Bathtub

　　在鹿特丹，五星級曼哈頓酒店，Q穿著一貫的開襟羊毛衫與格紋長褲，躺在飯店套房附按摩設備的陶瓷浴缸裡舒舒服服抽著捲菸。見到泡妞失敗鎩羽而歸的傳奇特工，心情很好的給了笑容，但並沒有起身的意思。

　　「⋯⋯你穿著衣服在我房間的浴缸裡做什麼？Cute。」

　　「抽菸，以及，浪費時間。」

　　「我以為你浪費夠多了，為了非得搭乘歐洲之星而不是飛機過來與我會合不可？」

　　「那麼，再多浪費幾個小時又有什麼差別，今天是星期日，Double O seven。」

　　「我以為在一個悠哉的假日下午，你更傾向於利用筆記型電腦到處搞破壞。」

　　「即使是撒旦禮拜日也放假。」

　　「但猶太商人不。」

　　Q因為Bond的回答笑得更開，他那薄而鮮豔的唇型不只一次讓Bond情不自禁的注意力追著跑。Mr. Bond緩緩走到浴缸旁邊轉開溫水，嘩啦啦的水流打濕了英國最迷人天才軍需官的衣服。

　　「你在做什麼？Double O seven。」

　　「美人魚要養在魚缸裡，沒有水會活不了，Cute。」

　　Q接受了恭維，懶洋洋的在水面逐漸上升的浴缸裡伸懶腰，並任由Bond抽走嘴邊的捲菸，放入自己嘴裡深吸一口。

　　


	8. The Cute

　　Q聽Bond喊他名字時往往能夠聽出兩種分別。單純的Q，或者，語尾再多一點舌尖中音，變成Cute。當Q隨Bond出差的期間，兩種微小差異會更頻繁的在通訊儀器裡轉換。

　　「Cute，昨晚送洗的西裝下午門房會送到飯店房間，領取單據我出門前放在客廳花瓶底下。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「通知櫃檯昨晚的枕頭我睡不慣，換硬一點的給我。」

　　「好。」

　　「晚上的印度料理要先訂位，記得跟餐廳預定每日限量的香料烤雞。」

　　「知道了。」

　　「還有，Cute，客房服務的煎蛋捲和焗豆不好吃，不要點，你餓的話倒是推薦雞肉捲餅佐蕃茄莎莎，不過可能奶油煎餅比較搭配伯爵紅茶。」

　　「……早上我補眠時，你到底吃了多少東西，Double O seven。」

　　「夠多了，足夠讓我建議你關於早午餐的選擇。另外，Cute你那是賴床，不叫補眠。」

　　「……你到底發現目標了沒？」

　　「我想快了。喔，Got，目標出現在中央車站，往西出口的方向。」

　　「跟上，Good luck out there in the field。」

　　「遵命，Q。」

　　簡單的祝福，能讓通訊儀器彼端Bond的聲音充滿活力，所以Q永遠不會漏掉。

　　


	9. The Efficiency

　　M有次抱怨Bond實在不好拘束，儘管是最好的探員，卻不一定是最令人滿意的。

　　Bond喜歡按自己的喜好和方法做事，這些都還不打緊，在預算吃緊的時候，明明能夠花三天完成的出差，Bond一定會順水推舟成五天，如果要花五天，Bond就會使之變成一周的公費旅遊。

　　於是下一次Q接獲協助Bond在奈及利亞任務的工作，他瞥了檔案一眼，M估計五天完成，頂多不出七天。

　　特工剛下飛機，迎接阿布札的接頭人員，就聽到Q連上線路的聲音。

　　「你知道我廚房裡的紅茶都買什麼牌子？」

　　「Sure。」

　　「你也知道那牌子的旗艦店在沃克斯霍爾站哪裡？」

　　「Yes。」

　　「很好，下禮拜的今天我會泡完，回來時替我帶。」

　　「My pleasure。」

　　兩周後Bond到東京運送一份USB，他剛到成田機場就又聽到專屬軍需官悅耳的男中音。

　　「我在哈洛德百貨改了一件西裝的褲長，Bond，修改部的人說四天後會好，我要求親取。」

　　「OK。So you mean what i am thinking？」

　　「從機場回來總部的路上，記得去拿。」

　　「No problem。」

　　


	10. To Return

　　Q曾經給Bond掌紋辨識的華特PPK/S九毫米手槍，一去不返。

　　Q也曾經給Bond偽裝成袖釦的無線電收發器，打鬥中不慎撞毀，報銷。

　　Q還曾經給Bond抗溫抗壓並能生熱發光的人工火炬，Bond聲稱一從雪崩脫困就餵給了企鵝。

　　於是下一次，Q把微型鏡頭裝在自己常用的皮帶釦上，並在轉交軍需物資時慢條斯理解開皮帶，替Bond在腰上圍好扣妥。自此，Q知道自己找對方法，Bond那次完完整整把武器帶了回來。

　　於是，Q把多功能竊聽器裝在一只白金混K金的粗環戒指裡，在手上戴幾天、確定足以引起Double O seven先生足夠大的興趣，並趁這位高級特工前往北韓之前從手指上摘下交與。同樣是那句老話。

　　「Please return the equipment in one piece。」

　　Q再也不覺得複述同一句台詞很浪費口水了。

　　


	11. The Boss

　　Mallory把Q叫進辦公室，就在一次Q和Bond通話後不久。部門裡其他人都以一種擔心的眼神目送Q走進那扇門，唯獨Q本人不痛不癢，好像Mallory傳喚他只是要告訴他今天可以幾點下班。

　　「Monsieur。」

　　「Q，我實在不得不警告你，有些行為並不適合在MI6辦公大樓裡上演。」

　　「無法理解為什麼我聽不明白，Monsieur，何不具體說說你指的是哪部分？」

　　「那些你工作日誌裡所謂的馴養計畫，戒指或者近乎調情的繫皮帶什麼的。」Mallory用凌厲的眼神瞅著Q，大有不要和我裝傻的意思。

　　Q眼珠轉了一下，故意露出淘氣無害的表情：「喔，我只是想幫忙。」

　　「你憑什麼認為我會接受這解釋？而不是你想添亂？」

　　「Monsieur，前幾個月你抱怨Double O seven的出差總會被拖長，為了經費著想我很體貼的找到應對之道，你也明顯因此感到欣慰。」

　　「如果不是一個適合寫進正式報告裡的應對，Q，不要拿來向我邀功。」

　　「我沒有，我的意思是，我的方法管用過，不對嗎？」

　　「但這次不！」Mallory臭著臉：「歸還裝備，就是完整無缺上繳回軍需庫的意思，而非繼續留在他的手指上！」

　　「嗯，這個嘛，凡事都有Beta和正式版的分別，我會努力修正bug。」Q聳聳肩，再怎麼說他盡力了嘛。

　　


	12. The Cocktail

　　「其實我倒滿歡迎M反對，無論出於公正或私人理由。」

　　「是嗎。」挑選架上有興趣的書籍的Q對於Bond的話題並不熱衷，他拿起最近重新出版的精裝波赫士全套文集，丟給身後的Bond，再拿起旁邊一本卡爾維諾，以及一本聶魯達詩選，通通疊進Bond的臂彎裡。有人負責提重物，應該的。

　　「不問我為什麼？」

　　「喔。」Q聽起來很不痛不癢，「為什麼。」

　　「一有人反對，愛情會變得像禁果一樣更有價值。」

　　「巴爾扎克。」Q回頭無力的白Bond一眼：「那也得建立在愛情存在的前提下。」

　　「難道我們之間至今為止一切化學變化，都只是我個人的幻覺或想像？Cute。」

　　「Double O seven，容我提醒你：先不論化學變化是否屬實，即使只是幻覺或想像，依然得依靠經驗才可能成立。」

　　Bond聽懂Q的拐彎子：「我當然經歷過愛，Q，這不是想像。」

　　「我說的可不是無止盡的A到Z排列的花名錄或一張張酒店情人套房帳單。」

　　「你怎麼可能沒聽過Vesper的故事？在你加入我的花邊新聞之前是MI6最為人知的八卦，儘管你只花兩周就打敗前者的熱門度。」

　　「……所以我該甚感榮幸？你與Vesper Lynd的故事並不漂亮，Double O seven。法國美人、高學歷、前男友、犯罪組織、國家財政與巨額的帳戶密碼、賭場、蒙地卡羅、環遊諸島、威尼斯、爆破、拷問、雙重間諜、別忘了阿爾及利亞愛情結。還有哪個能讓點閱率暴增的言情題材關鍵字在這個故事裡沒用上？大概就剩同性戀和相親了吧。」

　　「於是剩下的兩個都讓你佔了，卡位很準。」Bond拿著那一疊Q的選書，硬是拍拍手。

　　「或許我也值得一杯特製調酒。」

　　「Gin Tonic，用Hendrick’s，你適合濃郁迷人的植物香氣：保加利亞玫瑰、杜松莓果、後味有白鳶尾根。不兌伏特加，用通寧水，你並不辣，Cute，但卻衝鼻，最後放上新鮮的小黃瓜片，入口一逕的清爽，後勁卻很嗆。可以命名為Cute。滿意嗎？」

　　


	13. The Single

　　後來Bond跟Q到附近的酒吧消磨時間，雖然一般他們會去下午茶店，而不是靠著吧台喝起Cute。

　　「所以，我是某種替代品？」

　　「替代品？你自認為跟她像嗎？」

　　「我不知道，提問的人是我，Bond。」

　　Mr. Bond做了一個無所謂的動作：「你們嘴巴都很利，也都很聰明，而且你們一開始都讓我覺得不是我的菜。」

　　「怎麼個不是法。」

　　「Single。」

　　「她那時有男友，一個假裝被綁架的騙子男友，Double O seven。」

　　「所以她的確在我的守備範圍內。那你呢？Cute。」

　　「謝天謝地，這就是我們並不適合在一起最棒的理由，不好讓你壞了規矩。」Q偏頭一笑，顯然心情極佳。

　　


	14. The PWP

　　床鋪搖晃著，Q的肌肉抽搐，一次一次忍耐，不願發出太失控的呻吟。

　　Bond的肌膚覆著一層薄汗，用膝蓋分開Q雙腿，他腫脹的部位在Q體內出入，Q濕著眼，意識游離的咬著牙，緊緊抓住Bond的肩膀。

　　「Bond──嗯──」

　　Q的裡面很濕，因此Bond移動時暢行無阻，畢竟剛才已經內射了。

　　Bond的手掌梳開Q的瀏海，把他的臉轉正，想要好好看著他太過舒服而扭曲的表情。

　　「不──」

　　Bond緩慢後退，再緩慢進入，Q的內壁受到刺激大幅攪動，這讓Bond的喉頭鼓動，必須隱忍那種幾乎衝頂的飽實感。

　　「你還是……很喜歡慢進慢出。」

　　「唔！」

　　忽然迅速衝入，Q全身肌肉縮住，下面更完全夾住Bond。

　　「你──那裡──」

　　「我知道，就是這裡。」

　　Bond先停住，讓Q的抽搐停止並喘口氣，接著故意在Q體內同樣的地點繞圈，一次一次頂入，Q反應極大的渾身用力，眼淚溢出眼眶，呻吟越來越變調。

　　「嗚……不──啊……哈……哈……」

　　Q軟弱無力的望著Bond，身體更是敏銳。Bond又一次到達同樣的位子，Q幾乎想要求饒，意志卻不允許，Bond梳著他的捲髮，密集的在他最私密的位子頂撞，他覺得下方熱得要把他燒了，為什麼還不快到頂點，翹得老高的陰莖堅挺得像石頭，痛苦得滴著水，卻還未達繳械標準。Bond故意把他懸在那，Bond鐵定是故意的。

　　「Bond，馬上──不然你……」

　　「再等一下。」Bond緩住他，抬起他右腿更換姿勢。角度一變，Q幾乎尖叫出來，他最深入的內壁完全被Bond貼著進出，然後Bond再一次熟門熟路找到對的位子，飢渴的撞擊著。

　　「嗯──哼──嗯──不要，出──」

　　「你說要給你的。」

　　Q眼淚撲簌簌的往外掉，忽然一聲嗚噎，身體彈起來，抓著Bond肩膀的手臂用了很大的力氣。他的後方攪著Bond的分身並且夾縮著，前面則失控的噴出精液。明明已達高潮，快意卻還繼續累積，他的高潮無法停止，但他緊咬著嘴唇，以至於他的哀號低悶得不成聲。Bond貼著他的喉嚨也發出無法忍耐的粗喘，一口氣頂到最深處，腫脹的部位噴出液體，在Q體內連續射了快要一分鐘。

　　結束的兩人紛紛倒在床上，Q眼眶濕潤，大口大口喘氣，抹掉眼淚，努力想讓自己恢復平靜。並不是討厭失控，Q向來在性事方面放得很開，畢竟他是個正常的男人，這意味著他不會躲避身體的愉悅並且樂於享受，但今晚並不一樣。

　　即使跟Bond不是第一次發生肉體關係，今晚的Bond卻顯然在各種層面上都積極挑戰彼此的親密度──冗長黏膩的前戲、內射、超出以往的次數。他不確定Bond為什麼忽然這麼做，不確定是不是能夠放心縱容這般發展。

　　「喜歡這樣嗎？」

　　Bond自己也在調整呼吸，臉頰與胸膛的熱度還未降下，呈現一片健康的緋紅色，並且襯著歷來結痂的傷疤更有個人特色。等他稍微緩過氣，又重複一次同樣的問句，翻起身笑望著Q。

　　「喜歡這樣嗎？」

　　「閉嘴。」

　　Bond伸臂攬住Q，把額頭靠在Q的肩窩處，結果Q忍不住打了冷顫。

　　「哇。」

　　Q掙扎著，調整比較適在的姿勢，剛才的動作讓體內的液體滑了出來，他因此不太舒服的扭著腰。Bond見狀，手臂伸長抽拿床頭櫃上的面紙，先替Q把沾在皮膚上的按乾，然後手指闖入Q還很鬆軟的內壁，攪了攪，帶出更多。

　　「你他媽的──」

　　「不要動，否則別怪我亂碰。」

　　Q權衡了一下，決定暫且任憑Bond擺布。不過Bond手指的動作很清楚，雖然只是將黏膩的精液帶出身體裡，他還是忍不住放縱思緒胡思亂想了起來。

　　這個當刻，Q感覺下方有著濕潤柔軟的觸感。Q低頭一看，Bond的嘴唇正吻著他腫脹的穴口。

　　「Bond，你到底……」Q翻身就想起來。Bond倒是不讓他閃躲，又輕輕吻上去。

　　「放輕鬆，深呼吸。」

　　Q知道兩人現下的姿勢自己逃不了，只好照著Bond所說大力吸了口氣，讓Bond把臉埋在他腿間。Q先感覺癢癢的，然後是類似冰鎮的效果，因過度摩擦而酸楚發熱的部位很快就被口水舒緩。他一手遮著臉，看向側邊，心裡亂糟糟的猜測到底這是怎麼了。

　　「我不習慣被人這樣，Bond。」

　　「Q，正在對你這麼做的人是我，James Bond。」

　　聽到Bond提起自己的名字，Q好像就被催眠了。他又提氣，試圖放掉緊張，自然的張開腿，任憑Bond看得一清二楚。Bond伸出舌頭舔著，因為沒有伸進去，也沒有招惹其他部位，還不至於讓他興奮，然後Bond舔上他的陰囊，他深吸一口氣，力求鎮定。

　　「James……」

　　「舒服嗎？」

　　Bond從來沒有慢條斯理用嘴服侍Q的後穴，甚至以前的床伴也沒有。Bond一邊舔他後穴，一邊碰他的陰莖，有一下沒一下的套弄，並不是馬上又要讓他準備妥當的速度，但這種按摩般的愛撫方式讓他身體越來越自在。

　　「嗯……嗯……」

　　隨著Bond挑起火，Q開始扭腰，像他想要Bond進來。於是Bond伸進手指，憑感覺在內壁四周攪動。

　　剛才並沒有清得很乾淨，Q體內還濕濕黏黏，Bond的手指輕易的滑入，並且就像分身親自進入時一樣，一下子精準摸到Q最有感覺的地方。

　　「嗯──等──」

　　Q全身縮了起來，腰部用力，Bond施力抓著他，一口將他的陰莖含在嘴裡，手指持續刺激他的前列腺。

　　「不要──慢……慢點──啊！」

　　Bond只溫柔了一會兒，就開始讓手指在他體內搗亂，用奇詭的角度刮搔他的敏感處。Q被挑得一陣一陣發抖，反應熱烈，這同時Bond的嘴巴包覆住他的腫脹，溫暖的進進出出。

　　Bond的舌頭，以及Bond的指尖，讓Q覺得雙腿中間獨立於身體燃燒著，直到Bond抽出舌頭，他的陰莖沒了束縛，立刻堅挺得直貼著下腹，前端濕得不斷想出來。Bond抽出手指，改握住他陰莖，用帶繭的指腹一下一下磨蹭前端，Q眼睜睜看著自己的前液泌得越來越多，身下床單濕得誇張。

　　「你到底想……」

　　Q渾身肌膚紅到發燙，微張著口喘息，企圖推開Bond，Bond卻不依他，他又急忙抬起手臂想要掰開Bond的臉。

　　「你這是在做什麼？」

　　「不要故意這種姿勢……我又不是……」

　　「你要求太多了。」

　　Bond揚起嘴角，撥開他的手低下腦袋繼續舔他的陰囊，Q怪叫了一聲，那種又舒服又得不到滿足的心癢難耐，讓他的呻吟也變得赤裸。他的腿不知不覺夾住Bond，一直把自己推進Bond，眼眶濕了，他瞇著眼，後方空著的穴口一緊一鬆的收縮著，他想要Bond進來，不要再忍受了。

　　「Bond……」

　　「好。」

　　Bond的手指放在入口處，就被瀕臨高潮的他夾著往內吸，這讓Bond滿足的，終於提起自己精神百倍的部分，並且順遂的一次就頂到最底。

　　「嗯……」

　　Bond發出一聲悶哼，才剛進去，Q的內壁就劇烈縮住，Q身體繃到最緊，那一瞬間，Q已經噴出來。

　　Q的臉頰染上高潮的色彩，雙眸帶著溼氣失焦的望著Bond，這眼淚除了生理上激動的反應外，還包含居然先Bond繳械的不平衡。

　　「不要急。」

　　Bond倒是不掃興，開始頂著Q私密的部位，摩搓著，Q喘了幾聲，張開嘴巴，喉結因無法控制吸吐而鼓動，他居然被Bond的動作，弄得有第二次的感覺。

　　「太多了……今天……啊！Jam—es……」

　　「我知道，最後一次，我保證。」Bond閉上眼睛，迷戀又狂喜的在Q身上恣意妄為。他把Q的雙腿抬上肩膀，用著十分深入的角度，一遍一遍頂著Q。Q緊緊抓著床單，開始覺得喉嚨乾裂，一會兒後，Bond把他拉起來，他的背失去支撐，整個人坐在Bond腰上，但每次Bond一動，他那貼著下腹堅挺的陰莖，就會摩擦過Bond的腹肌。

　　「啊……啊……」

　　Q好渴，覺得自己好濕，Bond的溫度好高，Bond的喘息好催情。再一次他的陰莖又整個被Bond的腹肌搓過，Q火辣的噴出，濺在Bond下巴上，然後Bond一個頂撞，他悶哼一聲，Bond在他體內解放，他可以感覺Bond如此渾身舒暢。


	15. To Recruit

　　「我很好奇，當年你是怎麼被發掘的？」

　　「伊頓公學、劍橋三一學院、跳級取得學位，年少輕狂為了證明自己過人的天賦多次駭入國家級資料庫，並且除了幼稚的惡作劇之外沒有造成任何損害。此舉導致同時被MI5和MI6盯上，有鑑於又是一個趾高氣昂的小夥子，畢業前夕被MI6威逼在簽下合約或吃二十五年牢飯之中擇一，我選擇了前者；以上是流傳最廣的版本。」

　　「或許還附帶大學時期划船不力掉到湖裡、以及當年mommy親自去學校會見你之類的傳奇？」

　　「Something like that。」

　　「實際上呢？」

　　「除了三一學院，其他都胡扯。我讀的是哈羅公學，劍橋時期的主修是數學，我沒有跳級──雖然我當然可以。嗯，的確駭入某些敏感的主機許多次，但我敢擔保這世界上除了我之外還沒有任何人發現，也就是說罪證並不存在，MI5和MI6從來沒有注意過我，甚至連我的教授也不是很讚許我。」

　　「但你並不是那種穿上窄版子Dior Homme西裝，彬彬有禮來敲MI6大門，『你們好，我預約九點來應徵新的Q』的人吧？」

　　「我不是。我當時坐在地鐵站出口附近一家露天咖啡廳，聽對面的前女友嘮叨分手協議，一邊利用自己改造的手機下載影集。咖啡店老闆的Wi-Fi密碼很好猜，頻寬又寬，但那天網速慢到不像話，於是我動了點手腳查詢，發現附近所有Wi-Fi和3G資源都被固定幾組IP佔據，流量異常大。」

　　Bond意會：「緊急情況下政府有權優先徵用網路資源。」

　　「沒錯，當時MI6在附近網域尋找一名高級特工的下落，結果我贏了。我在兩台ATM監視器裡看見他被帶走，又透過一台酒吧外面對防火巷的監視器發現遇刺倒臥的特工，刻意將畫面傳到M夫人的手提電腦上並把視窗放到最大。」

　　「你怎麼可能沒被當成嫌疑犯？」

　　「一開始的確，但我有無犯罪紀錄的背景以及完美的不在場證明。我說了，前女友跟我談分手，我們從早上十點就坐在那坐到傍晚。」

　　「這不是個乾脆的好女人。」

　　「絕對不是。但她哥哥還不錯。」

　　Bond沒聽懂為什麼Q會沒頭沒腦提了哥哥，不過還是繼續提問：「然後呢？我肯定你一定被請到MI6總部喝兩杯茶，或許是咖啡。」

　　「非常難喝，只有茶水間附的檸檬片可以接受。」Q停了停：「接下來才是毛遂自薦。」

　　「毛遂自薦？」

　　「我坐在會議室，讓Tanner看著我用手上同一台手機半小時內黑進M夫人的電腦第二次。第三項表演是打開Q Branch每一道電子鎖，包括鎖著十幾排警用手槍和衝鋒狙擊槍的彈藥庫。」

　　「你嚇壞他們了。」

　　「是，我嚇壞他們了。」

　　「但我想不透……你為什麼毛遂自薦？我以為像你這種人都有一種不世出的傲慢。」

　　「算了吧，Double O seven，不是只有你有表現慾。而且我需要一份工作，我從大學畢業後已經失業五個月。」

　　「這就是你前女友跟你分手的原因？」

　　「喔，當然不是。」Q笑了一下。

　　「那麼，為什麼？」

　　Q聳聳肩：「你沒聽懂嗎？我睡了她哥哥。」

　　


	16. The High-Tech

　　Bond在Q家裡，和Q並排坐在沙發上看電視。Q的古董銅鎏金沙發作工考究，造型精練不過密，背靠結實得足夠撐起腰脊，久坐不會痠痛，同時也富有柔軟的彈性，不至於壓迫筋骨，所以Bond有事沒事就喜歡窩在上面。排班輪休已經幾個月沒碰在一塊的兩人享受著這寧靜的假期夜晚，Q捧著盛裝熱伯爵紅茶的白色馬克杯，Bond則抓著1664啤酒瓶，兩人頭挨著頭在看Wallace & Gromit*1的動畫電影。

　　「我昨天花了一下午和Tanner兩人替Q Branch的舊儲藏室除舊布新，Cute，忙了我一鼻子灰。」Bond是先開口的那個人，電視裡Gromit又在替Wallace收拾爛攤子。

　　「嗯，我知道，是我上報那個地方需要好好清理，有鑑於裡面儲放太多不適合對外公布的儀器道具，M表示會派Tanner負責，但我以為Tanner會找Eve幫忙，而不是你。」

　　「喔，純粹因為我從M的辦公室出來時，多嘴問Tanner有沒有工作。我要說的是，Cute，我們在那間倉庫翻出不少前任Q和前任007使用過的道具。」

　　「所以呢？」

　　「你有沒有聽過無頭騎士？」

　　「沒。除非你說的是愛爾蘭的Dullahan。」視線筆直放在電視上的Q顯然對於Bond的提問不很感興趣。

　　「當然不。我說的是其中一項道具，在紳士帽中植入紅外線二極管，於是戴著帽子的人在任何電子監視儀器中都只是一團白光。還有類似視頻屏蔽遙控器之類的新奇玩意兒。Cute，你有沒有想過搞幾個那種東西給我玩？需要避開監視器的場合就會方便許多。」

　　Q本來很沒勁，現在倒是不可置信的轉頭瞪著Bond，好像Bond剛剛的要求是世界上最愚蠢的要求──不，不是好像，的確就是。

　　「如果我，」Q緩慢的發言：「可以在三十秒內駭入任何地方的監視器中控網路，高興的話PS Wallace & Gromit在畫面裡跳舞也行，」他怒瞪著Bond：「為什麼還需要無頭騎士？你他媽的視頻屏蔽遙控器。」

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: 一部英國黏土動畫。


	17. The Old Friend

　　Mr. Bond和Q走在倫敦街上，經過攝政街附近一家有名的麵包店，Q臨時起意打算外帶燻雞肉水牛起司三明治回MI6總部當午餐，Bond乾脆站在店外等他、順便抽根菸，因此在那個設置菸灰筒的街角巧遇以前海軍服役時期的老戰友。

　　Q提著紙袋出來時，Bond還在與老戰友交換彼此生活近況，卻又趁Q來到兩人身邊之前匆匆結束對話，打發掉老戰友。Q走到Bond面前站定，當然有注意到Bond一連串不自然的舉止，因此狐疑的凝視著Bond的雙眼，卻看不出任何端倪，只好轉而目送對方離開的背影，用試探的口吻發問：「認識的人？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「哪認識的？」

　　「以前同一連的戰友。」

　　「阿富汗？」

　　「嗯。」

　　很正常的對話。接著Q點了下頭，問出重點：「為什麼不想讓我和他照面？」

　　Bond笑了笑，沒否認也沒回答，捻熄香菸，隨手把Q脖子上拉鬆的淺色圍巾圍好，便先一步領路往地鐵站走。

　　「為什麼？」

　　Q追上，稍微傾身，在Bond身旁歪過腦袋詢問第二次。

　　Bond還是笑，不答，這讓Q眉頭皺起來，提紙袋的手不知不覺施力捏皺牛皮紙。Bond暗自覺得有趣，一手接過紙袋改替Q提拿，在下地鐵站之前停下腳步，空著的另一手因轉身動作自然抬起輕觸著Q的臉頰，替他調整鏡框高度，臉上笑容從略帶惡作劇的擠眉弄眼轉而變成胸有成竹的樣子。

　　「因為我不會犯同樣的錯誤。」

　　「不懂，什麼錯誤？」

　　「前車之鑑。」Bond帶繭的指腹離開Q的頰側，這才提著紙袋與Q一起下樓進入地下鐵：「因為你睡了她哥哥而分手的前女友，這種結局不適合我的風花雪月，可不能發生在我身上。」

　　Q愕愣，花兩秒才有所反應，剛才Bond的舉動都能理解了。並且一旦搞清楚Bond在想什麼，Q就覺得容易應付許多。

　　「我睡的是前女友的哥哥，可還沒試過前男友的戰友。」

　　對於Q的回應，Bond好像被挑起玩心，畢竟他向來熱衷於和Q進行近乎拌嘴的文字遊戲：「如果你只會對EX身邊的對象出手，顯然我倒是庸人自擾。」

　　「發生時是現在式啊。」Q故意露出無辜的表情，眼珠飄向旁邊。他們剛走到地鐵樓層，周遭人來人往，軍需官親暱地把嘴湊到外勤特工耳旁，一如執行任務時特工會在耳畔聽到聲音那般：「就是被抓包才跟我談分手。」

　　這倒使得Bond噤語，無法輕鬆拆招，事實上他被唬住了，Q不痛不癢的表情無疑讓Bond情緒更不痛快，他空著的大手粗魯牽起因貼近而近在咫尺的Q的手，拉著就往月台去。

　　Q大方享受Bond不肯鬆開他的過程，直到Bond發現Q在哼歌。

　　「……Cute，先聲明，我不可能允許那種事情發生。」

　　「喔。」

　　月台前，列車還沒來，兩人站在等候線之後，Q的表情波瀾不驚，令得Bond更不知該如何出牌。

　　「而且你也不該。」

　　「嗯。」結果只換來Q輕哼的鼻音。Bond忍不住把Q的手握得更緊，一會兒又發現自己越界而有所顧慮的鬆開。

　　Q暗自把Bond的緊張看在眼底，知道自己再逼就逼得太緊了。永遠能夠棋逢敵手又略勝一籌的秘訣在於：不要將你的對手趕盡殺絕。贏的巧，並且見好就收。

　　列車進站，風勢帶起Q和Bond的瀏海，兩人的風衣襬尾也在風中翻飛。

　　Q此時主動施力回握Bond，捏了捏Bond的手掌：「基本上，你離那種可能還很遠。」他的口氣狀似不經意。儘管他肯定，由於自己這麼句話Bond的情緒正被提起。他說「還很遠」。Bond眼底閃過一道光芒，覺得Q在變相安慰，隱晦的給與承諾。

　　Bond想太多。但要這樣理解Q也不算很反對。

　　列車的門打開，Q主動牽著Bond往裡面走，然後才放手，改拉著空著的拉環。

　　「畢竟，你連現在式也勾不上邊啊。」

　　這才是，正確解答。

　　


	18. The Double O Five

　　從此Q愛上拿Bond身邊朋友開玩笑的遊戲。如果兩人並肩而行遇到Bond的舊友，Q總會「認真友好地」主動結識對方。次數多了，Bond當然分辨得出Q只是粗糙的裝模作樣，所以大部分時候他不會有太大反應，但偶爾對幾個條件相對優秀的對象會有不明顯的焦慮，譬如眨眼次數變多，頻頻打斷對話。

　　一天，從Mallory的辦公室離開，兩人搭同一班電梯準備前往Q Branch讓Bond領取裝備。電梯門甫開啟，一名正打算進入電梯的男性詫異的叫住Bond的名字──Q因著兩人熱絡的對話得知對方是005，最近重新歸隊，剛和Q Branch其中一位小組長領取槍枝和消音器。

　　敘舊結束005搭電梯下樓。Bond和Q目送著電梯門關上，Q頗意外的喃喃沉思，「嗯……」然後停頓，歪了歪腦袋：「不錯。」

　　「……什麼不錯？」Bond敏感的臉色一沉。

　　「不知道，腰或臀吧。直覺。」Q沒多想，拾步穿過走廊推開Q Branch的玻璃門，Bond大步跟上。

　　「他的話你就別想了。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「他的傳聞比我還聲名狼藉，那方面需求驚人，我不認為你應付的了。」

　　「喔，是嗎。」Q淡定回話。兩人走進Q的辦公室，Bond一如近幾個月的習慣帶上房門，還隨手上鎖。

　　「我說真的，他不是個好的one night stand，Cute。」

　　Q腦袋轉了轉，意會自己隨口的一句話又被Bond放大了。原來在Bond腦中005是屬於有競爭力的類別。

　　「這你倒不用擔心，我知道怎麼對付那一類人，或許從下班後的小酌開始。」

　　「他喜歡的酒吧離你家很遠。」

　　「我會讓他願意去我常去的酒吧。」

　　「他酒品很差。」Bond停頓了一下，「嗓門會大，吵吵嚷嚷，打擾到鄰桌客人。」

　　「沒關係，回我家繼續喝就不怕鬧事。」

　　「這樣會吵到鄰居，被投訴並不好吧？」

　　「我家對門最近搬走了。」Q微笑：「暫時沒有這項困擾。」

　　「……Cute，我建議若只是想上床，沒必要找非把床伴體力消磨個半死的對象不可。」

　　「為何不？偶爾筋疲力竭的性愛也是一種情趣。」

　　「總之你不可能應付得來。」

　　與其說確實對於005有興趣，還不如說是對於Bond一次次阻撓自己感到有意思。Q故意翻了白眼：「你試過的，你很清楚我的能耐。」

　　「你並……」

　　「得了吧，每次我有技巧的收縮時你都欲仙欲死。你喜歡我的裡面。」

　　Bond傻眼的瞪著Q，意外於Q一點也不難為情：「你向來在這方面都口無遮攔嗎？」

　　「看狀況。對你的話，直接一點比較好。」

　　「我就不信你敢在衛星通訊上用這種口氣回覆我。」

　　「那是禮貌問題。」Q聳聳肩：「有女士以及其他同事在場，要顧及禮儀。」

　　Q說完，順暢的在液晶桌面浮現的電子密碼鍵盤上鍵入密碼，右邊延伸整面牆的軍需長櫃D排處浮出一格黑色小箱，Q將箱子拿到桌邊並打開，裡面是Bond專屬的掌紋手槍與上個月開發完成的筆型注射劑，包括血清與毒藥、總共五種選擇。

　　「就這兩樣，以及不要忘了竊聽器。」

　　Bond聞言，從口袋裡掏出揉成團的絲質手帕，具有多功能竊聽器用途的白金戒指就在其中。特工先生將戒指套到自己手上，中指。

　　「全部了？還有其他道具？」

　　「沒了。」Q從抽屜裡拿出一只信封：「兩個小時後飛往加爾各答。Good luck out there in the field。」

　　


	19. The Hospital

　　消毒藥水味，藥粉味，卻聞不到一絲伯爵茶或佛手柑的香氣。MI6的007號特工站在門邊，一臉怒然的瞪著病床上的男人。

　　在構圖上與之呈現對稱的這名男人倒是漠然的把過於情緒化的視線給瞪回來，然後故作泰然的讓雙手十指繼續在鍵盤上打字，持續007號特工進房前本就著手的工作。

　　兩個人維持彼此防線，毫不退讓妥協，暗潮洶湧的在沉默中較量脾氣，這使得唯一的打字聲相對單薄滑稽。

　　五分鐘後，Q先做了讓步，停下打字抬頭望著Bond，他沒辦法繼續忍受房間裡的氣氛，也不想要面對Bond莫名其妙的情緒。

　　「……你究竟要在那裡站多久？你就不需要回MI6回報任務或歸還屬於Q Branch的裝備？」

　　床上的人儘管大傷初癒以至於聲音孱弱，骨子裡的氣魄並不因身體狀況削減。與此同時，那個依然不發一言的特工似乎脾氣更大了。

　　「桌邊的花是誰帶的？」

　　「M。」

　　「誰替你插的，你的傷沒辦法下床。」

　　「護士。這有什麼問題？」

　　「哪些人來探望過你？」

　　「你期待我把全MI6工作人員名錄列表給你嗎？Double O seven，或許我列沒來的還比較快。第一位：James Bond。」

　　「我到兩個小時之前為止人還在加爾各答！你這是在怪罪我沒丟下有人企圖引爆核彈的任務回來見你？」

　　「怪罪你什麼？我在回答你關於有誰來探望過我這個不知所云的問題。還是難道你會錯意，以為我會在意你沒有盡最大可能趕回來？堂堂Double O seven忙著拯救大英帝國和這個世界，所使用的設備或進行的流程還剛好都由我經手安排，包括回程機票也是我醒來後在這張床上用這台電腦預定，我會不知道你按照行程該哪一天回國？到底要在意什麼？」

　　Q的語氣尖酸刻薄，喘都不喘一口氣飆完想說的話，立刻低下腦袋狀似忙碌的繼續在鍵盤上敲敲打打。James Bond不由自主的握緊拳頭，強迫自己冷靜，忍下想大步跨前的衝動，讓自己留在門邊刻意不靠近病床。

　　「你當然不在意。就像你根本不在意當我遠在半個地球之外無法支援總部的時候、換成別人被安排和你同出外勤任務。」

　　「我在意這幹嘛？工作上的事情到底哪裡又有狗屁在意的餘地？」

　　「──好好一個技術部門的探員，少跟外勤人員攪和！」

　　「Double O seven，容我提醒你我有三次隨外勤探員行動並成功完成任務的經驗。」

　　「那三次都是跟我，別告訴我你不知道差別在哪。」

　　「……我的射擊成績是MI6員工裡排名前二十，就算沒有你的刻意照顧，我也不至於──」

　　「扣動扳機的應該是我！」Bond忽然加大音量吼住Q，這讓Q愣了一下，但趕在Q回嘴之前，Bond又咄咄逼人的開口補充：「就算不扣扳機也由我決定，誰准許你越過我搭上其他外勤人員，還是005？唯一在你槍上的手指只准是我，掌紋槍，你親口說的，是我的個人標記，只有我能決定是否擊發！」

　　「我當初說的又不……」Q已經離開筆電鍵盤、縮在身側的手也攢緊拳頭，努力想讓自己的態度維持強硬：「我是指那把PPK，又不是在說我自己。」

　　「所以就可以在我觸手不及的情況下被送進急診室？」

　　「沒有人願意把自己送進急診室，這又不是我能決定。」

　　「你可以決定拒絕和005出任務。」

　　「這是M的指示！況且我受傷和我跟誰出任務沒有關係，我和你在利物浦的那次也受傷了，難道也是你的錯？」

　　「首先，我沒有讓你傷重到送急診；再來，沒錯，當然是他媽的我的錯。」

　　「你簡直不可理喻──」

　　「你才不可理喻！失去你的聯絡，趕回來卻只看到你坐在這該死的床上用該死的電腦，所有處置都做完了，我能參與的只剩下手術縫合疤痕和一本醫療報告？輸血的品脫數、兩星期以來的昏迷指數、使用的一排止痛藥劑名稱、每天的血壓脈搏體溫紀錄，你覺得憑這些該死的數字我能得到什麼？」

　　「得到我還活得好好的這項事實。」

　　「那你就他媽的繼續活得好好的！」

　　Bond甩門。聲音之大Q全身肌肉都忍不住用力，然後只看到Bond怒氣沖沖離開他病房的背影。Q的手已經縮進被單裡藏著，拳頭越握越緊，握到指甲戳著掌心戳出紅痕。

　　Bond沒走回來道歉。

　　


	20. The One Who Cares

　　Q正式辦理出院並回到MI6上班的第一天部門舉辦了康復會，全Q Branch當然都到齊，除此之外還邀請平常有交情往來的探員，像是Tanner和Eve。為表示尊重也給Mallory發了邀請，不過Mallory深諳身為長官的禮節，禮貌上捐出一筆祝賀金資助Q Branch的康復會、但沒有親自出席。

　　照理說，以Q和Bond的緋聞以及部門密切合作的交情，Q Branch當然也該通知Bond，但一直到康復會開始了半小時，這次負責公關事宜的一名通訊系統維護員，才尷尬的發現名單上居然漏了傳奇特工。

　　「沒道理啊，名單是我親自Key的，我確定直到昨天為止Mr. Bond都還在上面！」另一名負責條列邀請名單的程式操作員信誓旦旦的表示。也多虧他的篤定語氣，當下幾個人立刻意會傳奇特工的名字消失在Excel名條上絕對不是偶然。

　　大傷初癒的Q並沒有機會喝很多酒，畢竟底下那群把他照顧得無微不至的屬下們幾乎不讓人勸他酒，倒是和Q合作出任務導致Q此次重傷的005特工，因著Q Branch的圍剿被灌得酩酊大醉，康復會順利結束之前Eve時刻擔心著是不是該叫輛救護車，以免有MI6特工死於急性酒精中毒。

　　深夜，Q由手下一名程序員專車送回家。他把鑰匙插入大門的匙孔，轉動半圈的時候就知道誰來了。Q走進玄關，闔上大門，鞋櫃旁有一雙眼熟的Prada鱷魚皮鞋。他打開客廳的燈，Bond給自己倒了杯威士忌，坐在沙發上，艾雷島的。

　　Q在客廳門口站了一會兒，他，亦或Bond，都只是注視著對方而沒講話，連表情都沒改變。然後Q覺得煩了，又關上燈，把Bond留在黑暗裡，轉身走向臥室脫掉風衣圍巾，就進浴室開熱水準備洗澡。

　　Bond自己走過來，站在浴室門邊看著Q脫衣，看著Q把喀什米亞羊毛衫，毛海西裝褲，純棉的內衣褲丟在一邊，看見他腹上有一道結痂的新傷痕，從右胸下斜斜延伸到左腹再停在腰後，更不用說其他大大小小的手術傷，Bond一口把杯中威士忌通通乾了。

　　Q瞥了這邊一眼，很近的來到Bond面前，迫使特工自然退後半步。這半步顯然就是Q需要的，Q順利把浴室的門闔上，把Bond擋在外面。

　　Q沐浴過後就爬上床休息，Bond依然留著。雖然Q並沒有阻止Bond換上放在這的睡衣並爬上床的另一半──就像剛才刷牙時Q並沒有把Bond的牙刷踢到旁邊去──但Q很顯然直接選擇背對Mr. Bond的睡姿，一整晚。

　　Bond主動欺近，貼在Q耳邊：「我才不管你要跟我冷戰多久，我不覺得自己沒有生氣資格，生死未卜的情況下失去你的聯繫，然後留下這一大堆該死的創傷？我不會道歉。憑什麼我得忍受這些卻不能有自己的脾氣。」

　　Q根本沒理會他，連呼吸聲都毫無變化。Bond也負氣的翻過身去，一覺到中午。

　　Q已經去MI6了。Bond在只剩他一人的屋子裡梳洗完畢打算到附近餐廳用午餐，才注意到餐桌上多了張便條紙。Q的字。

　　『我才是一直在忍受這些。』

　　The uncertainty of your situation，and so many wounds。Q的筆跡用力到幾乎要穿透紙背。

　　


	21. The O

　　Bond的確很早就耳聞由於上次Q重傷、一個多月無法工作的緣故，MI6管理階層指示Q Branch開始培養副任以便任何情況下都有備案措施，但他沒有料到這項指令的影響層面包括到自己。

　　「……誰？」

　　「重複，O，我是。」衛星通訊另一端出現的是陌生且稍顯生澀的嗓音，聽起來就是個長著更多雀斑並且乍看更無趣的年輕男孩：「Double O seven，我被指派為你這次任務的技術支援。」

　　「Q呢？」

　　「Q在旁邊，此次肩負監督之責。」

　　並不是Q親口回答，而是O。Bond對此略感不耐的皺起了眉，可惜無論坐在辦公室裡的哪一個人都不可能看到。

　　「Q？」Bond嘗試喚道，雖然他認為Q很可能不理他。卻未料Bond一下子就聽見Q的聲音。

　　「我是。」

　　Bond有點驚喜。要知道，這是兩人自從醫院吵架、並且Q開始跟他冷戰以來，Q第一次對自己所說的話有直接回應。儘管百分之九十九Bond能肯定Q只是公事公辦。他試著得寸進尺，於是要求：「任務前我要那句話。」

　　「Hmm。Good luck out there in the field。」

　　Q毫不遲疑的說給他聽。Bond在尼泊爾的盧卡拉機場跑道上停下腳步。Q語氣之平淡無感就好像這句話平凡無奇，但對Bond來說可不僅如此。

　　Bond勉強按捺下脾氣，悠悠的問：「這是個美妙的城市，不是嗎。」

　　「我沒機會去喜馬拉雅山。」是O的聲音接上，回答很誠實。「所以我不知道。」

　　Bond聳聳肩：「機場很特別。比標準規格還短的跑道的盡頭是懸崖，意味著機師的技術若差一點，著陸時我就會連人帶飛機摔到懸崖下。聽說這裡事故率很高？」

　　「我不太清楚，需要查查嗎？」

　　「……不用了。我剛出機場，啟動GPS定位。」

　　「已定位。」O說：「接頭的線人應該在機場外不遠，Double O seven，Mr. Ranga Nath Poudyal。」

　　「你確定尼泊爾人也在姓名前面加上Mr.作為尊稱？」Bond又試著搭話。一手提著輕便行李，雙眼不著痕跡的搜尋Mi6在當地的接頭人應該會是哪一位。

　　「我不知道，Double O seven，或許不吧。或許稱呼他Ranga Nath Poudyal就可以了？」

　　O的回答依然無聊。

　　如果是Q，此時一定回以牙尖嘴利的俏皮話，或者對於接頭者姓名由來侃侃而談──尼泊爾人的姓名和神話故事總是脫離不了關係，如果按照平常的語速，搞不好他和Q已經討論起毗濕奴與大蛇阿南塔的創世神話，薩蒂與帕瓦蒂的故事。

　　這種對話模式在過去屬於Bond執行任務的一部分：和Q競逐著誰閱讀過的書籍與學習過的知識更豐富，並且讓唇槍舌戰結束在隱約帶有調情意味的未來晚餐邀請亦或歸國後的某項約定。

　　Bond故意保持一陣子沉默，想知道Q會不會在O無趣的回答之後接話。可惜，他等了三十秒，線路上沒有任何聲音，Bond吐口氣，只好放棄，他注意到一位像是來接頭的人從人群中走出。

　　「那位戴頭巾的老先生？」

　　Bond皮帶釦上的微型攝像頭給了總部畫面，他聽到O肯定回答：「是。」

　　然後下一秒，O「咦」了一聲，Bond正想問怎麼了，就被三個身材魁梧的壯漢前後包抄。那位線人躲也不躲的站最前頭，看來這次埋伏怎麼想都和他有關。

　　螢幕前監視的Q瞳孔一縮，手指飛快敲打鍵盤叫出附近所有攝像頭資料，另一方面O也在做著查證的動作，當Q從機場簡陋大門的攝像儀器開始監控Bond和一群尼泊爾人的格鬥時──這視角絕對比Bond的腰帶頭傳回來的更不容易讓人眼花撩亂，O已經駭入蘇黎世銀行，調出線人帳戶的不尋常資金流動。

　　「線人不乾淨，離開那，Double O seven。」Q一把搶過麥克風指揮道，並且緊盯著每一個顯示屏幕上的資料，他這句話剛剛說完，O就在右下角的螢幕調出盧卡拉機場接下來的班次，並且將其中一班航班以紅字向上司標記，Q瞥了眼立刻指示：「最近起飛的航班在三十九分鐘後，Double O seven，到那時再回機場，現在立刻離開，我會確保你的機位。活著回來。」

　　「Do my best。」Bond說。下一秒，耳機因一個拳頭揍在Bond頰上而跌落地面，接著就只剩沙沙作響。

　　「衛星通訊失去訊號。附近有儀器進行干擾。」O尖銳的警告，並且一面把Bond戒指上的竊聽器音源調到最大。

　　屏幕裡，可以看見Bond被提起肩膀、重按在地上，二名壯漢欺上去對著他窮追猛打。MI6的特工身形一縮，準備以腿部的力量掙脫圍毆，監控室的麥克風忽然收了一聲槍響。

　　「微型鏡頭失去信號。」O又說。沒人知道槍響其來何自，誰是開槍者，但攝像機失去訊號的時間與槍響一致，以至於O和Q都忍不住吞了口水。Q把機場大門監視螢幕的畫面放大、填滿所有顯示屏，尋找手槍在誰手上，不過Bond所在的位子現在擠了一大堆人，鏡頭又太遠，無從分辨。

　　竊聽器是單方面的通訊工具，總部無法向Bond傳送任何聲音。只知道打鬥持續，Bond還在承受攻擊，但哀嚎更大的是那些不速之客。

　　「Hmm……not good，this is my favourite ring。」

　　總部又藉由戒指竊聽器捕捉Bond這麼一句話，然後是干擾噪音。

　　「竊聽裝置失去信號，但GPS依然管用。」O再說。

　　「放大訊號。」

　　O照做。他剛完成這項指令，換機場大門的監視屏幕黑成一片。O這次並沒有報告信號遺失，而是第一時間重新駭進系統，然後發現：並不是他們的駭客技術中斷，而是當地攝像頭停止傳送畫面──O再駭入機場其他攝影機，都得到同樣結果，他明白他們不用想藉由機場的監視器繼續得到任何資訊。

　　O趕緊把GPS定位地圖在螢幕上放到最大，並且同時Q送出調閱衛星監視畫面的申請。最快批准要花十五分鐘、如果直接駭客只要三分鐘，代價是得罪外交部與美國國防部──Q知道自己得沉下氣。

　　O低叫一聲。這悶哼拉回Q的注意力，他仔細一看，戒指的GPS定位回到機場內部，移動速度不快，並不是在奔跑，可能是步行──或者被迫步行，一路沿著跑道往上，而跑道的盡頭正是懸崖。

　　「Double O seven？」O緊張的按下通訊麥克風企圖與Bond通話，就好像他渾然忘記是他宣布衛星通訊失效。

　　GPS定位出了跑道，落在崖外，水平高度以相當驚人的速度驟減。Q和O同時屏住呼吸。

　　五秒後，Q率先反應，動手一切補救程序，包括聯絡當地支援、通知M的辦公室、追查線人背景，而O趕緊從剛才擷取的攝像畫面進行敵人面部辨識，送進資料庫交叉比對。

　　半個小時之後，Q替Bond用化名訂的飛機票，那個位子既沒有人領取也沒有人搭乘。

　　


	22. The Hobby

　　失聯的第八十天，沐浴到一半的Q飛快的衝出浴室，接起那通自訊號消失之後第一次響起的電話。

　　「Well，everyone needs a hobby。」這是Q聽到的第一句話，熟悉的嗓音溫潤的讓他耳廓輕而易舉的發紅。然後MI6最具破壞力的軍需官回頭看了一眼從浴室趕到床邊這短短路程，急促的動作所已經造成的損害。

　　「我想你欠我一座落地燈，以及三本被翻倒的茶水浸濕的契柯夫劇本，Double O seven。」

　　「Sure。」

　　Q停了停，聽著電話彼端的呼吸聲，修正自己的吸吐頻率直到彼此一致：「你這回可用光了環遊世界的天數。」

　　「所以我選擇帶一座熱氣球回去給你當伴手禮，Cute。」那好聽的聲音陳述：「外加一頭大象。」

　　「回來見我。」Q說，靜靜的。

　　


	23. After 80 Days

　　Q是第一批見到Bond的人之一。這批人裡包含Tanner、Miss Moneypenny、幾位心理與生理評估師、以及M。

　　結束一連串給M的彙整，上述這些人紛紛從M的辦公室退出。Bond被M留下繼續談話，過了半小時，他單獨打開M書房的門，借道走廊來到電梯間，注意到一名正好經過的Q Branch技術人員用著關心的眼神注意著自己打算往哪裡去。

　　Bond不知道出於什麼原因，跟對方點了下頭，他莫名能夠心領神會這名技術人員希望自己怎麼做，雖然他大概也可以想像，對方對於本身到底想傳達什麼也不是那麼肯定。

　　Bond按了下樓電梯。然後沒依照M的吩咐開車回家給自己睡個好覺，反而搭到Q Branch的樓層，推開玻璃門，沿途Q Branch的技術特工們見到他的拜訪都關心著他的步伐，就跟在M的辦公樓層遇到的那位一樣。

　　Bond走進Q的辦公室，聞到熟悉的伯爵紅茶帶有佛手柑的香醇味。那個聰明能幹的主管正穿著平常那件開襟羊毛衫，坐在電腦前利用MI6內部公文系統簽發文件，聽到開門聲才慢吞吞的抬起頭。

　　「……你怎麼過來了？現在不需要領取任何裝備吧。」

　　「我目前排休，直到體能檢測報告出爐。」

　　「回家睡一覺，James。」

　　「我離開真的可以嗎？」Bond站在門邊，意味深長的問。

　　Q因著Bond語氣中的潛台詞而忍不住停下手邊動作，一會兒又撇開視線，眼神在幾份桌上攤放的文件間流轉，分散自己過於多愁善感的注意力。這期間，Bond又等他一下，見他依然沒做表示，才安靜的退出，離開Q的辦公室。

　　Q回到工作上，繼續在電腦前忙碌，那一天就和昨天、以及前天一樣，Q一如往常忙到七點多才關上電腦。然後他自動自發搭電梯到地下室──通常Bond停著阿斯頓馬汀的樓層──而不是搭到一樓並從旋轉門離開MI6。踏出電梯、Q還沒走到停車場就看到Bond等在那。

　　Q上了副駕駛座，繫妥安全帶，瞥到車子後座放著一盞新買的，和家裡那盞樣式完全一樣的落地燈，以及三本契訶夫的俄文原文劇本：《伊凡諾夫》、《六號病房》、《櫻桃園》。

　　車子行駛在馬路上，等候路口紅燈時，Bond從口袋裡拿出一條項鍊，就是那種年輕女學生會買來搭配長版上衣或素面襯衫的長項鍊，沒有任何包裝，墜鍊部份是一朵熱氣球以及熱氣球下的黑色大象。

　　Q噗哧笑出來：「這是什麼？」

　　「環遊世界的禮物，熱氣球和大象。」Bond回答：「下次我們一起去。」

　　Q安靜的接過項鍊並把它掛到Bond車子的後照鏡上：「你知道我不坐飛機。」

　　「Phileas Fogg*1也沒有坐過飛機。我們多的是方法。」

　　Q滿意這個回答，所以一言不發但笑著看著後照鏡裡的Bond，伸手撥了撥那條剛被自己懸上的項鍊。

　　回到Q家裡，Bond才知道Q電話裡說得客氣了。

　　「你沒有告訴我，你浴室的鏡子也破了。」Bond從Q主臥室的浴室走出來。他才剛替Q把壞掉的落地燈換好，進去洗個手就發現情況並不對。

　　「那不是因為你打的電話破的。」Q盤腿坐在沙發上用電腦，不溫不熱的回答，頭抬也沒抬。

　　Bond安靜的走開，自動自發把家裡每個角落巡視一遍，檢查自從上次來過、直到今天再訪為止，這屋子有多少改變，例如多出哪些摔過東西的痕跡。然後他回到客廳，把自己的屁股塞在Q旁邊，手臂自然攬在Q肩膀上。

　　「失聯第八十天才有辦法連絡不是故意的。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「我第一通電話是打家裡，不是打給M。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「我也不打算讓你知道這八十天我發生了哪些事。」

　　「嗯。」

　　不知道什麼時候，Q已經推開腿上的電腦，腦袋安靜枕在攬著他的Bond的胳膊上，過了會兒，又把整張臉都埋過去，鼻子嗅聞著Bond毛海質料的西裝襯衫。菸葉，咖啡，馬汀尼。

　　 

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: 《環遊世界八十天》的男主角。


	24. His Quartermaster

　　Bond的回歸讓MI6外勤人員減輕不少負擔，畢竟訓練一名新任特工銜接前輩的工作費時傷財，遠不如老員工復職復工，在Bond老到髮禿齒搖之前，估計MI6明星特工都能保有自己的市場價值。唯一可惜的是，MI6並不因為Bond的回歸而把Q調回來為他所專屬，Mr. Bond歸隊後第一件倫敦市內的任務，依然必須和代號O的年輕人合作。

　　「所以，至少告訴我，這項任務也由Q督責？他在旁邊監聽嗎？」

　　「不，Double O seven，層級數五以下的任務現在都不需要長官監督，Q正在另一條線上支援Double O five位於卡拉卡斯的石油糾紛。」

　　Bond明顯一時間呆住而忘了回話，好半晌才找回聲音，儘管沒能看到表情，O發誓Mr. Bond一定整張臉都傻了：「Double O five？」

　　早早結束當天工作的Mr. Bond一路回到MI6總部向M匯報任務情形。這之後，他以歸還裝備為由拜訪Q Branch，闖入正由Q全權負責的監控室，站在十個電腦螢幕、兩排監控儀、三位技術支援人員以及Q身後，像個旁聽生那樣待在房間裡直到任務告一段落。

　　他開車送Q回家。路上沒有塞車，Bond在Q家樓下把車停妥以後並沒有立刻解開車鎖。

　　「怎麼了嗎？」Q問，雖然Q知道Bond平安歸來後他們總要就此談談。

　　「上次你和Double O five出外勤、現在又變成他的專屬軍需官？」

　　「如果你說的『專屬』是單指這件任務，沒錯，暫時的。如果下次發包到你頭上的任務層級在四以上，或許我也會被賦予全程支援你的責任。」

　　「Cute，他是不是在追你。」

　　「目前為止Double O five並沒有公開表示自己對於同性的性傾向。所以我不予置評。」

　　「我看到他也使用一把掌紋槍。」

　　「沒錯，我發放的，M的命令。」

　　「而且他也有一條裝著微型鏡頭的皮帶？」

　　「他沒有戒指，James。」Q不由得加大音量，稍後又壓下脾氣，恢復平常的說話方式：「你不需要跟他斤斤計較這些。」

　　「我現在也沒戒指了，我的戒指掉在喜馬拉雅山。」

　　「顯而易見。等你下次任務非得用上的時候，你就會重新得到一個。」

　　「那他呢？當他也有必要的時候，你也會給他一枚曾經套在你手上幾天的戒指？」

　　Q轉頭望著Bond，消化著Bond的這句話，然後近乎熾熱的怒瞪著他：「隨便你怎麼想。現在解開車鎖，我要下車。」

　　「My Quartermaster。」Bond一手按在車鎖上，沉悶但肯定的表示：「MI6有義務替我安排新的公寓，告訴他們我要你隔壁那間。」

　　「……你在說什麼。」

　　「我沒忘記，你提過隔壁的鄰居已經搬走，如果這幾個月依然空著，把預算報上去，我打算住那裡。」Bond說完按下車鎖按鈕，發出一陣解鎖的聲音，這也意味著到目前為止他認為兩人的談話可以結束了。

　　「隨便你。」

　　Q抓起自己的側背包，開車門下了阿斯頓馬汀。

　　


	25. Stay Jealous

　　Bond一個月內完成了三件任務，其中二件由O指揮，另一件位於北韓的核彈諜報是Q親自線上領路。

　　然後他在下個月初又和O合作位於布魯日的任務。當他從比利時西法蘭德斯省回到陰雨濛濛的倫敦時，Q正和005進行與St Pancras車站恐怖攻擊有關的大行動，包括M和Tanner都在監控室裡坐鎮。

　　Bond再度扮演一名公民素質良好的旁聽者，一直到潛藏在地底處、車軌沿線的炸藥都被成功拆解為止。周遭特工們不約而同呼出一口長氣，畢竟監控室裡所有人已經為此加班兩個多禮拜。M把善後工作交給Tanner、先行離開監控室，Q則繼續以衛星通訊和005交代幾件事情。Bond走到Q身後，在兩人的交談告一段落的前提下，摘下Q的耳機並改戴到自己耳上。

　　「Long time，Double O five。」

　　通訊工具彼端的特工聽到這聲音明顯頗意外：「Double O seven，聽說你又從地獄逃回來了？」

　　「暫時死不了。」

　　「之後喝一杯吧。替我轉達Q，叫他別太早走，我等等就回去歸還裝備，百分之百絲毫無損。從這裡過去會花些時間，但我能順路載他回家。」

　　「嗯。」Bond切斷通訊。收東西收到一半的Q回過頭來看著他：「Double O five有特別說什麼？」

　　「沒有，叫你早點下班。」

　　Q將一疊剛才攤得亂七八糟的資料攏好，拿起那些文件和自己的Q10杯，就往外走。Bond跟上他的腳步，一前一後進了Q的辦公室。

　　「有時候我真的懷疑，那些女人怎麼容忍你睜眼說瞎話？」

　　「我有嗎？」

　　「Double O five從來不叫我早點下班，通常是要我等他回來歸還裝備。」

　　「或許他今天忽然領悟到自己是多餘的。」Bond的聲音毫無震顫心虛，這也不難，畢竟Bond被訓練得可以騙過測謊機。

　　「好了，無論如何，別再想那枚戒指，Bond。」

　　「什麼？」

　　Q的態度平靜得彷彿Bond的壞心情根本在無理取鬧，但Bond一點也不認同，更不認同Q接下來公事公辦的口吻：「James，是你放大我給你的裝備的涵義。戒型多功能竊聽器是Q Branch的組裝，當然可能提供給任何一位有需要的探員，這次Double O five用得上，所以他有，至於你的那枚，有鑑於是你自己搞丟，剛才心神不寧盯著螢幕裡他的手指的反應，下次收斂點好嗎。」

　　Bond並沒有回答Q的要求，他覺得這是一句多餘的問句。Q放下Q10杯，把稍早拿在手裡的文件整理到書桌旁邊的檔案夾內，接著回頭看了看Bond，知道Bond一時半刻沒有要離開的意思，於是選擇轉身拿工作證在辦公桌右側儲藏櫃門上感應，鍵入密碼，取出一只黑色槍盒。

　　Q好整以暇的將槍盒帶著、推開辦公室另一個側門──這道側門連接一間六人會議室，因為屬於Q Branch所專用，除了提供開會空間之外也權充器械維修工作站，一些電子儀器與操作工具備列兩旁，會議室的桌面也是能夠連線MI6中央主機的大型平板。

　　房間剛好在MI6辦公大樓最邊間，面外的直角是落地玻璃窗、能夠視野良好的俯瞰泰晤士河。而這時天已昏暗，夕陽橘中泛紅，映在波光粼粼的河面上閃爍晶亮光采，更遠的天邊還有暈染過的淺紫與深藍色調。一個典型的倫敦日落。

　　「你不準備下班嗎？這層樓其他人都走了。」Bond跟進去，眉頭皺得很緊。

　　「當然還不，Double O five一會兒要來歸還裝備。雖然你歸還的次數確實較少、但近年來逐漸改善，所以相信你能明白00編號探員們所歸還的裝備都會由我本人親自檢測與入庫。」

　　「那麼你拿這把槍又是怎麼回事？顯然並不是005的。」Bond指著Q擱到會議桌上的黑盒。Q笑了一下，把手槍從黑盒裡取出。

　　「這是你上次還給我的華爾特PPKS。我打算趁Double O five回來前修正你的資料好打發時間。」

　　Q一邊回答Bond，一邊憑手感按下拆槍卡榫的按鈕，把手槍旋轉一個直角，又把槍管和滑套往前拉出，接著推動複進彈簧，拿開來並取出槍管，動作流暢的拆解掉它，這才倒握槍身握柄，在內部推開一個小型插孔，將同時具有平板功能的會議桌旁邊一條USB線接在手槍的插孔內，最後偏頭等待會議桌面顯示傳送出的手槍內部資料。

　　「螢幕上分別是擊錘彈簧與倒鉤彈簧彈性測試、槍身震動數據、槍膛變形幅度、退殼溝磨損情形與壓力修正，以及其他大大小小的調整。現在知道為什麼我每次都要求你盡可能把裝備完整歸還不可了嗎？」

　　Bond靜靜的睇著他沒有回話。MI6的明星特工站著、天才軍需官則坐著，以至於從Q的角度，可以望見視線朝下的Bond那金色漂亮的睫毛。既然Bond沒理會，Q不置可否的將注意力重新放回螢幕上，用習慣敲打鍵盤的手指在鏡面螢幕上拖拉，修正並回傳某些數據，根據此微調手槍性能，例如準星的偏差值或者後座力造成的手腕衝擊壓力與臂身震動幅度，甚至更進一步避免任何不當使用所造成的卡彈、髒污及撞針損毀，畢竟一切修正過程都由微電腦精密控制。

　　不過，Q的手槍改良最體貼的一項概念就在於：電腦本身不干涉手槍功能運作。這意味著任何程式錯誤都不會影響手槍的正常使用，頂多無法儲存使用資訊。這是Q的作品的特色：活用高端電子，但並不被其所囿，對他來說越簡單的器械在不確定的環境裡越能發揮可靠效益，而他相信這就是一線00編號探員們所需要的。

　　以上Q所著手的修正工作，事實上一點也不費工，Q所設計的管理程式能夠讓維護者輕鬆完成程序，只有在當初撰寫的時候比較傷腦筋。做完這些，他備份資料，拔掉傳輸線，慢條斯理的把手槍組裝回去，裝上彈夾時發出響亮的一聲「喀擦」，然後Q對了下照門準星，秤秤手感，這才握著滑套將手槍遞給Bond。

　　因為彈匣裡沒有子彈，理所當然這把掌紋槍比起出勤時要輕一些，當Bond的掌心觸上槍身握柄，特工先生能夠感覺手槍好似醒了過來。剛才在Q的掌握裡彷彿玩具一般的溫馴姿態，此時已如沉獅復甦，精神抖擻，回應並認同了他的主宰身分。Bond舉起槍，將槍口對準窗外泰晤士河畔隨意一處高樓，接著又指向另一處，才狀似滿意的放下手臂。

　　Q對他伸手，Bond於是交回手槍，讓Q收回盒子裡去。

　　「好了，你可以下班回你的新公寓了。」

　　「我們可以一起等005。」

　　「你又幫不上我的忙。」

　　「至少我能替你摘下他的戒指。」

　　「……James，你一定要糾結這件事嗎？」

　　Bond沒什麼表情：「反正我接下來沒有計畫。」

　　「上次那個叫Beatrice的女孩呢？你可以和她去吧裡喝一晚。」

　　「她這周回蘇格蘭了。」

　　「好吧。」

　　Q轉了轉眼珠子，本想提及其他女人，卻發現一時講不出幾個名字。

　　「你知道，我以為你喜歡綠眼睛，所以前天叫Beatrice的女人、和叫Louise的法國女人同時打電話給你，而你選擇赴Beatrice的約時，我有點驚訝。」

　　「這沒有什麼好奇怪，我並不是任何綠眼睛都好。Louise的眼睛是什麼顏色對我來說沒有意義。」

　　「女人們聽著可會心碎。」

　　「企圖滿足所有人，這種想法本身就是種妄自尊大。」

　　Bond往前一步貼近，Q發現Bond已然停在他的座椅之前，腿貼著他的膝蓋。

　　「不要和Double O five發展私下的交誼？Cute。」

　　Q聽到這要求，真的嘆氣了：「Bond，並不是隨便給我一個寬胸窄腰翹臀的特工就可以讓我發情。」

　　「那就證明給我看。」

　　「只怕我證明也沒用，只要你沒懂。」

　　Bond沒有回答這一句，他先摘掉Q的眼鏡，讓一條腿擠進Q的膝蓋之間，分開Q雙腿，然後手掌將Q的頭壓在自己腹上，指間梳進Q濃密微鬈的毛髮裡。與此同時Q的右手抓住了他的襯衫，將衫衣從皮帶釦著的褲襠裡抽出些許，於是乎，Q的額面所接觸的，是Bond沒有衣物遮掩的結實腹部肌肉。

　　「這種話我不是很喜歡說。不過，Bond，你比你想像中還要有地位，好嗎？」

　　「哪裡的地位、又是對誰來說？」

　　「對我。」Q表示。Bond感到腹上一陣冰涼，Q伸出了舌頭，不重不輕按在Bond的腹部，Bond那裡有些金色毫髮，沾了唾液變得濕黏，並且因為Q舌頭的離開、因MI6辦公室的中央空調而豎立著。

　　Bond慢吞吞鬆開領帶，丟到地毯上，再解開襯衫鈕釦，脫掉這件純棉的當季Armani。Q伸出左手，沿著他腹部上的毛髮往上摸，微搔著經過肚臍、胃部、來到胸下。Q的手掌往左，指間再往上擦過Bond的乳尖，並且因著Bond伸到他背後的手臂的引導而直起身體，唇瓣含住另一邊乳首。

　　Q並沒有盡力在這件工作上太久，他只弄濕了Bond的胸膛，然後手往下探，解開Bond的皮帶釦，拉開Bond西裝褲的拉鍊。Bond臀部靠在會議桌上，張開雙腿，而已經完全起身的Q則略微蹲下，隔著內褲用手掌按壓Bond的褲襠，直到感覺腿間的物體開始發脹，然後Q的臉湊過去，閉上眼睛讓臉頰靠在Bond的兩腿之間，沉默片刻，才轉了下臉龐方向，改而以鼻樑一側貼著Bond逐漸硬挺的部分。

　　他張開眼，往上望著Bond，Bond的大掌正撫梳他的頭髮，俯視停在這親密位置的他的雙眼。Q能感覺Bond吞嚥時困難的聲音，期待著什麼似的眼神，他知道從Bond的眼裡，這景象一定令人血脈賁張。他的吸吐打在Bond的硬挺上，他臉龐的溫度貼著Bond的敏銳，甚至他睫毛搧動的頻率都能左右Bond的心跳。

　　Bond越來越硬，他不需要做任何事，Bond就能因他的停留越來越進入狀況。

　　然後他慢吞吞轉過臉，在Bond的內褲上烙吻，好似吻著一枚蘋果，再用舌頭抵著布料下的部分吸吮一陣，以齒間咬住內褲，稍微拉開，又放掉，任由內褲貼回Bond的下體，就像難纏的小貓舔著盤底淺淺的牛奶。

　　Bond的呼吸更加濃濁，克制自己想把下身塞向Q的衝動，伸出手指摸過Q的鼻樑，指背往下滑至鼻尖，停留片刻，最後順下觸碰微啟的兩片唇。Q凝視著Bond的手指，張嘴咬住，Bond便把姆指放入Q嘴裡，Q吮著，纏著，用牙齒輕輕咬著，把他的手指吸得漬漬作響，被撬開而闔不上的嘴角流出不少口水，在Bond伸入其他手指的時候被掌緣一次拭去。

　　Bond總算抽回手指，看著指尖與Q的口腔之間牽絲的液體，卻舉起手臂，把濕透的手指一個一個往自己嘴裡送，舔個乾淨。

　　Q視線一個流轉，隔著內褲，繼續用舌頭一遍一遍舔著Bond。

　　Bond是個忠於感覺的人，所以要聽到他洩漏舒服的聲音並沒有花去Q太久。Q不知不覺跪在地上，膝蓋分得比一個普通跪著的人還要開一點，他的唾液把Bond的內褲舔得溼答答的，然後才在意猶未盡的情緒裡，被Bond單方面拉起來。

　　「看你腿開得多開。」Bond附在他耳邊說。Q閉上眼，意亂情迷的縱容了Bond的調戲。綠眼睛的電腦天才今天同樣穿著深色西裝褲、襯衫和褐黃的羊毛衫，他自己將羊毛衫套頭脫去，襯衫也只解開最上面兩個釦子就從頭上脫掉。Bond注意到Q的皮帶上還吊著Quartermaster專屬通行證，上面印著Q沒戴眼鏡的肖像照，特工先生隨手替他把證件從腰帶上摘下，擱到桌上的眼鏡旁邊，才鬆開Q的褲頭拉鍊，一手探入他褲檔裡，用手掌將他發熱的部位托住。

　　「別這樣……」

　　Bond對他的抗議充耳不聞，並且用舌頭探進他耳廓，貼著他右邊耳朵又舔又含，手掌在他腿間一下托一下抓，再隔著粗糙的內褲布料撫摸他敏感的前端。

　　Q像是發冷一樣打了個顫，這反應讓Bond停了停，然後才滿意的繼續同樣動作。Q哼了聲，乾脆閉上眼睛，Bond的舌頭依然沒離開他耳畔，特工濁烈的氣息打在他脖頸的毫毛上。

　　就像要失禁一般的感覺，和射精略有不同，Bond粗糙的撫摸著，聽著Q隨節奏加快呼吸，在某個拍點，他讓Q倒抽了一口冷氣，發出像是被懸吊在牆上的小貓會發出的嗚噎，因為Bond的手順著內褲的縫隙溜進來，真真正正掌握住Q灼熱就緒的部分。

　　Bond捏了捏，Q就知道自己前端已經有分泌物。他張開腿，推開Bond的手，然後整個人蹭到特工身上，用自己的下方磨蹭Bond的腿根，兩人的內褲都還在彼此身上，但分身已然翹首，貼著下腹互相摩擦。所碰觸到的布料都是濕的，但Bond那些只是Q的口水，Q自己的卻還有分泌物。這種又濕又黏的感覺，通常讓Q很有下流的念頭，但通常Q也難耐潮溽。

　　「過來。」Bond說，手指擦過Q的臉頰，引導他改坐到會議桌上，交換兩人位子。Q順從的被拉起，半坐在會議桌緣，Bond拉下他的內褲，看著屬於他的部分在濕透的布料被卸除時，精神抖擻的彈出來。Bond張嘴在他挺立的陰莖上舔舐，他立刻悶哼一聲，用全身肌肉忍住。

　　Bond靜靜的脫下自己的內褲，再分開他雙腿。

　　「……我辦公桌右邊第一個抽屜。」Q嗓音酥軟的說。

　　「保險套？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「不能跟上次一樣不戴？」

　　「廢話。不要把獎勵當平常。」

　　Bond沒再討價還價，但並不是離開Q身邊，取而代之，他撈起剛才脫掉的西裝外套，從口袋裡摸出一包方形薄片。

　　Q白了他一眼。不過對現下的Q來說，並沒有餘裕計較細節。

　　Bond隨手把保險套咬在嘴裡拆開，讓手指沾染保險套裡的潤滑油，分開Q的雙腿，手指滑進Q後方緊緻的洞穴。

　　Q吸了口氣，適應Bond的進入，他將身體後仰，放鬆肌肉，這讓Bond的手得以再往內探。

　　「……你最近都沒跟其他人嗎？」Bond的聲音聽起來頗訝異。他的後穴不僅是緊緻，還很生澀，很不習慣。

　　「混帳……」Q又吸口氣，忍住Bond的手指在他體內的動作：「是誰跑去環遊……世界。」

　　「我以為，我不是你唯一的床伴。」

　　「的確不是。」Q隱忍著反應，咬牙切齒，但卻無法隱瞞喘息：「只是很不幸、」Bond的手指在他體內轉了下，擦過某個點，他的肌肉一縮，卻還毅力驚人的堅持把話說完：「很不幸你跑去度假、害我工作量倍──增、才會……」

　　「我很樂意讓你長期都沒有餘裕尋找其他床伴。」

　　「──他媽的。」Q在呻吟洩出之前閉上嘴，然後低低的喘，Bond一直碰到他體內特定地方，他身體是麻的，腰是軟的，大腿使不上力氣，並且開始扭動腰枝。

　　「試著答應我，別和別人上床？」

　　「你白癡嗎？」Q惡狠狠的瞪著Bond，緊接著又「嗯」了一聲，牙齒緊咬住嘴唇，身體往後幾乎仰在會議桌上。Bond三根手指都進去了，暢行無阻的深入內裡又完全拔出，這讓Q慾火難耐的扭著腰，把下身湊近Bond的手指，直到手指再進入他。

　　「如果不行，那就去上別人，Cute。」Bond留在他體內的手指慢下抽插動作，開始沿著壁面撫摸，惡趣味的在反應最大的前列腺位子上按壓，看著Q的表情逐漸失控，Bond另一手臂越過Q的身體，撿起保險套，單手替自己昂然的下身套上套子，然後欺近Q，用那結實的胸膛慢吞吞貼在Q瘦弱卻光滑的肌膚上：「只讓我一個人上你。這樣的情況我就可以接受。」

　　他說著這句話的同時，吐息打在Q的面頰上，陰莖貼著Q的陰莖，柔軟的手指還在Q的後穴裡翻攪。

　　「你──快點……」

　　Bond可以感覺Q體內的炙熱，遂抽出手指，一面親在Q身上，一面湊到Q耳邊。

　　「我想要從後面。」這句話因發情而低沉溫潤，Q聽得左半邊耳朵整個酥麻，身體打了顫。天才軍需官其實不喜歡被以後背式進入，這種性交姿勢總讓Q想起野獸交合，其形態帶著最原始的征服慾望。但Q接著想起005，想起Bond的醋意，熱烘烘的腦子裡某個部分讓他選擇妥協。

　　Q主動翻轉身子。

　　Bond一口咬在他肩頭，讓Q吃了一驚，但他很快就發現Bond根本沒真用力，他並不痛，Bond是在做記號。他意識到這個念頭，嘴裡哼了哼，同時卻又放任的想，算了，就讓Bond這麼幾次。他的後穴被Bond的前端抵著，MI6最年輕的軍需官清楚感受到Bond的龜頭在他穴口附近畫圈。

　　「James……」Q這回終於帶點脾氣的抗議。Bond吞下口水，因Q的催促而開始讓前端沒入Q體內，持續往內送。緩慢，但舒暢，就像流沙一樣一點一點的被吞沒。Q呻吟，聽起來有點像哭，Bond的陰莖形狀清楚的塞進Q體內，在那個溫暖緊緻的部位，每一分寸的接觸都讓Q有所反應，身體一點一點的抽搐。Bond知道Q的裡面已經開始蠕動，這種稍微被掐緊又鬆開、濕潤熱情的感觸，Bond開始前後動作，更加刺激Q的腸壁，他的囊袋拍打在Q的臀部上，一下一下，包含液體撞擊時的水漬聲。

　　「嗯──哼──嗯……James……」

　　Q的身體瘦骨嶙峋：跟Bond相比完全沒有肌肉線條可言的肩線，瘦板得很難說是性感，背後的胛骨一用力就會凹陷，好像能整隻折斷。但Q有膚色勻稱的肌理，觸感滑順得一如凝脂，以及纖細的腰骨，讓他的身形如同游魚般有魅力，背部爬踞著一條優雅的凹陷，從後背中央直到渾圓的臀間──結實飽滿的臀部，不帶一絲贅肉，又翹又有彈性。Bond注視著這些，掌有這些，當Bond挺進下身，Q就會被撞得提起，當Bond退出，Q就會落下，然後發出一些貓咪般的嗚咽聲。

　　Q的手機在這個不合時宜的時候響了起來。Q一向將手機塞在羊毛衫的口袋裡，也就是說，震動並發出提示音的那支機子，現在正躺在地毯上的衣服堆裡。身為一名二十四小時隨時待命的MI6高級特工，Q難過的撐起身體，意識迷離的望向那個方向，掙扎著，肢體示意Bond放開他，這樣子固執了一陣，Bond才妥協、從他身體裡抽出陰莖，並且替他走到衣服堆前撈出那支該死的手機。

　　屏幕上顯示，這是005的來電。

　　Q雖然挨著桌子粗喘，顯然也猜到，所以接下來Bond直接把電話丟到桌邊的動作也不難被理解，至少Bond並不是把電話對著泰晤士河摔出窗外，以這點來說，Bond覺得自己滿有紳士風度。

　　Q靠著桌緣喘息──上身幾乎躺在桌上，身體渴望獲得充盈的緣故而本能的曲著岔開的雙腿，腿根處慾望挺然，後穴的情景可以從正面看得一清二楚。Q在劇烈的呼吸聲中把Bond招回，等Bond走到他面前，Q伸手撐開自己下方，引導Bond的陰莖重新進入他，這一次兩人面對面，一邊舌吻，一邊緩慢的進入直至完全結合在一起。

　　在Q一如往常被吻得就快喘不過氣之前，Bond放過他，抽出滑溜的舌頭，然後深入淺出開始身下的抽插動作。Bond調整角度，刻意重複撞在Q的前列腺上，意圖明確的直搗黃龍，這種舉動帶來近似於射精般的刺激感，輕而易舉讓Q的前端不斷分泌黏糊體液，順沿陰莖滑下陰囊。Bond伸手擦起，帶到兩人交合處，使得連接的地方濕潤得一塌糊塗，而Q將Bond包裹得很緊密，Bond動得更起勁，一次一次，Q的聲音開始嘶啞，不像方才還能自主性穩住，此時Q的低喊伴隨某種徵兆，頻率加快的浪叫讓Bond動得更大，更粗魯，直到Q悶悶掙扎一陣，在Bond手上射出，Bond因著他的高潮被蠕動的後穴緊縮著，也在他體內解放。

　　動情過後，Bond並沒有立刻抽出陰莖，而是依舊一下一下的動，兩人下方相連，軀幹也互靠對方身體，維持後韻好一段時間，Q才懶洋洋的抽身，主動讓Bond離開自己體內，他的穴口因為剛才的運動而微微腫脹著。

　　Bond也站好，把保險套拔掉，隨手打結就丟入垃圾桶裡，彎腰撿起兩人丟在地毯上的衣服，攤開Q的襯衫，披上他肩頭。

　　「……我不會這樣就感冒，James。」

　　「穿著就對了。」

　　Q猶豫了一下，才讓雙手伸進袖子，隨便扣上兩枚釦子，這時桌上的手機又響了，Bond一把撈過查看就直接轉入語音信箱。

　　「Double O five？」

　　Bond沒回答Q的問句，所以可以推斷答案是肯定的。幾秒後，Q聽見手機再度發出聲音，這一回是簡訊提示音。他從Bond手中把手機奪回來，點開簡訊。

　　

　　「Will be there soon。Meet in your office？」

　　

　　Q鍵入字句：

　　「Just return the equipment tomorrow。」

　　

　　不出幾秒，簡訊得到回覆。

　　「Want to see you。」

　　

　　「Not today。」

　　Q將最後一封簡訊傳出。

　　

　　他把手機擱到桌邊，將注意力重新放回一臉泱泱不快的Bond身上。在他回覆簡訊的時候，Bond也給自己披了襯衫，走到落地窗邊推開窗戶，點燃一根香菸並焦躁的抽了兩口。兩人進來時窗外還是一片紅彤彤的夕陽，現在則夜幕低垂，泰晤士河對面的建築物都亮起晚燈。

　　高樓的風很強，照理說一般都會把窗戶設置成無法開闔的狀態，但這間房間剛好是邊間、又剛好依照消防法規設置了逃生窗口，以前Bond不只一次會在這個離Q個人辦公室最近的理想地點小哈兩口。

　　Q靜靜看著悶氣的Bond，腦袋裡想了幾種對應，最後選擇走過去，抽走Bond的香菸也吸一口。Bond的香菸是在格羅夫納大街莫蘭德煙草店所訂製，由巴爾幹煙絲和土耳其煙絲、兩種煙絲混合捲製而成，和Q平日慣抽的成菸截然不同。MI6的軍需官含著那股香味，然後吐出，菸焦油顯然幫助腦子清醒了些，他把煙都吐在 Bond的耳朵旁邊。

　　把菸還給Bond，Q吻上特工，特工很快的接下對手戲，用那兩排牙齒咬住Q的嘴唇，令得他吃痛一聲，嚐到血味。無預期的疼痛讓Q飆了眼淚，視線有些迷濛，Bond的舌頭在他嘴內肆虐，帶有木香與香草香，勁道柔軟風味雅緻的剝奪他的呼吸，直到四張唇瓣分開，Q吸口氣，和著血味一口把兩人的唾液和菸香都吞下去。

　　Bond熄滅香菸，往窗外一丟，輕抓著Q的胳膊便把Q箍在自己與落地窗之間，引導Q的肩膀著實抵著窗戶。

　　「James……我靠近邊緣會緊張，你明知道。」Q心神不寧的瞄著身後，背貼落地窗，而落地窗外就是面泰晤士河的街景，這讓Q些微手腳冒汗。

　　「所以更容易在狀態上。」Bond卻如此回話，一點也沒有讓位好解除Q的窘迫的打算。他用身體姿勢讓Q動彈不得、無空間閃避，然後Bond蹲下，把剛剛才解放過的Q的陰莖放入嘴裡，主動做起口活。

　　「……James？」

　　Bond沒理會Q的訝異，用嘴巴靈巧舔濕Q的陰莖，順遂移動到陰囊，吸吮著，像在吃冰淇淋一樣發出專心品嚐的聲音。

　　「James。」

　　Q抽口氣，血液再一次漫向兩腿之間，可以感覺意興闌珊的部分逐漸有甦醒跡象。Bond的手搓著柱狀物，舌頭和唇瓣則在囊袋處興風作浪，一下舔、一下抿，然後為了更加深入而側過腦袋，那專心致志的臉孔露出心無旁鶩的表情，甚至閉上雙眼以更敏銳的感受Q的生理變化。

　　「James。」

　　Q聽起來像在求饒，因為Bond接下來把手指塞進穴裡了。Q不由自主扭了一下腰，好讓進入後沒太大動作的Bond的手指可以擦過他的內壁。他下意識的主動、立刻提醒Bond該積極照顧，於是Q悶重「嗯」了一聲，對於Bond的手指接下來在他體內刮搔所引起的反應猝不及防，顯然後悔自己多餘的本能。Q抬起手臂，用掌背壓著唇，以避免太快洩漏難為情的聲音，把身體壓向身後玻璃，以抵抗那種渾身都如水蛇般扭動的暢快。

　　「不是恐高嗎，不怕了？」

　　Bond很故意的問了這麼句。Q盡力斜眼瞪著底下的Bond，卻大概也能猜到情事中這種表情只會更挑起床伴的慾火。

　　「所以，和戒指一起摔出懸崖的是誰。」趁著Bond放慢步調，改而不太專心的舔著他的囊袋，Q開口詢問。他閉上眼睛，感覺Bond的動作，他承認Bond把他抵在落地窗上的確讓他比平常興奮，因為他真的會害怕。而且這也讓他不由自主的回憶起當初監控螢幕上、幾秒之間高度驟降的GPS定位訊號。

　　「我說過不打算跟你談那八十天。」

　　「八十天是從你失蹤後隔天開始算，James。」Q壓抑著難過，把注意力放在Bond開始對他陰莖的親吻，又問一次一模一樣的問題：「和那枚戒指一起摔出懸崖的是誰？」

　　「圍毆我的其中一個人。」Bond讓步，鬆口。他並沒有停下正進行的舉動，因此讓他的敘述帶著某種不真實的錯覺：「他們把我身上所有可能收發訊號的物品都拔了，領帶夾、錢包、手表、鞋底，當然包含皮帶釦和戒指。我把拔掉我戒指的那個人踹下懸崖，然後是第二個，總共送了四個人下去，可惜他們人更多。我差一點就要被推落，幸好我抓住崖緣，然後他們踩我的指關節。」

　　Q倒抽口氣，Bond把他的陰莖整個放入口裡，緊緊吸住，退出，再完美包覆住，離開，而且Bond的手指並沒有忘記翻攪他開始不由自主縮緊的內壁。Q意亂情迷的哼吟，手背根本無法阻止舒服的沉醉流瀉成曲，腰整個癱軟，他渾身重量完全依靠玻璃支撐，如果玻璃無法負擔他的體重，如果施加的力度過大，他就會在碎得晶燦的石英光點中墜下高樓，幾乎就像當初的Bond。

　　「……你大可落魄、苦、憔悴──」Q斷斷續續陳述，努力穩住聲帶好讓句子聽起來至少像是人話，卻依然夾雜了一大堆「哼」、「嗯」和「啊」，他方寸大亂，再次咬牙，嗓音顫抖：「回來就好……因為，我總、修得好你。」

　　「對你而言我們是什麼，Quartermaster。」Bond停下口活，甚至分出餘裕抬頭仰視Q，Bond的口水在唇前與Q的陰莖間牽出半透明的細絲：「同事、對手、砲友──情人？」

　　很顯然，Bond的語氣加重在最後一組詞。Q把問話聽得霧濛濛，倒是沒漏掉那種似乎有所請求但又不甚明確的曖昧態度。

　　「任何感情都不過是不同溫度的血液*1……」

　　Q引用這句法文，身體抽了一下，因為Bond的手指開始繞著他的前列腺按壓，他的膝蓋發軟，電流般讓人震顫的奇感一次次流向四肢，Q不知不覺把腿張得更開，就像妓女一樣貼在窗上，展露著濕漉漉的穴口誘惑全英國最好的特工。

　　「拉羅什富科。」Bond說，在Q前列腺的位置上繞圈，「他最有名的並不是這一句箴言。」

　　「我怕說那句，你會、情傷太重。」Q取笑，儘管他此時裝不太出欺負人的語調。

　　真愛猶如鬼魂，人人談論，卻沒人見過。這是拉羅什富科《箴言集》的第七十六句，也是流傳甚廣的一句。Bond低聲以法文將之朗誦：Il est du véritable amour comme de l'apparition des esprits：tout le monde en parle，mais peu de gens en ont vu。

　　Q掙扎著，覺得果然不需要明確回答Bond的問題，拉羅什富科已經充分替他表達，而且顯然Bond也讀過《箴言集》。Q抬起右腿，開始用腳掌觸碰Bond的腿根，一下一下，在Bond因跪著而略長的襯衫下襬內側，Q知道那裡卓然立著一個總會讓他舒服的玩意兒。

　　然後，隨著Q被舔得越來越受不了，軍需官不再滿足單純的磨蹭，企圖用腳掌拉開那件隆起點略濕的襯衫襬尾，好看一看Bond雙腿之間的變化。但他笨拙的動作不幸只重複導致襯衫勾住Bond的肉柱，並且讓Bond被他柔軟的腳掌和粗糙的布料拉扯到暴躁起來。特工先生停下口活，惡狠狠空出一手抓住他不安分的腳掌，用帶繭的拇指搓揉他的腳掌心，同時另一手繼續在他體內進出摩擦。Bond故意作用在前列腺上，好讓他沒有心神玩鬧，Bond一次次撞擊，Q血脈賁張，軍需官的臉頰、脖子和胸膛全部泛著色情的緋紅色。

　　瀕臨高潮前，Q的小腿肚彈了一下，被Bond握著的腳掌整個蜷起，更不用說Bond的手指緊緊的被Q的內壁夾縮，身體細微發抖。Bond卻冷不防放開Q的腳掌，手心攫住他的陰莖──並沒有弄傷他，卻更令人痛苦──Bond按住Q的馬眼，不讓他高潮，Q幾乎嘶啞了起來。

　　「James……」

　　「讓我進去，進去再射。」

　　「但套子──」

　　Q的後腦杓抵在玻璃上，雙唇微啟，眼神飄向會議桌，想起唯一的保險套剛剛用掉了，又望向會議室的門，他的抽屜裡有，抽屜裡至少還有五個保險套。

　　「我不射在裡面。」Bond站起來，依然阻止他射精，摟著他在他耳邊以低音說服。

　　Q痛苦的露出求饒的表情，但Bond粗重的喘息打在他的耳廓上，毛髮搔著他的額頭與臉頰，再加上平時難以想像的慾火焚身讓他只能選擇屈服。於是，順著Bond手臂的引導，Q翻轉身體，這次變成正面抵著玻璃窗，冰涼的觸感讓他倒抽口氣，壓抑住射精的衝動，卻在下一秒身後的穴口被Bond的巍然撐開，Q訝異於Bond堅硬如石，這代表從更早之前Bond就在忍耐，Bond那筋脈虯結的陰莖擦著他的壁面一入到底，致使Q瞬間停止呼吸，手指曲成爪狀抓在玻璃上，體內熱得像一鍋滾水沸騰，Bond的手才剛放開他的陰莖，他就激烈的射出來，白色的精液噴在玻璃上，他發出難堪又失控的哼聲，吐出的熱氣在眼前形成一大片白霧，霧之外是河，是流動的車燈，是綿長街道，是行走的路人。

　　We are all in the gutter，but some of us are looking at the stars*2。不知道為什麼，Q想起王爾德的這句話。

　　

　　Bond停在他體內，等他那比平常更長的射精過程完全結束，包含後穴的痙攣也緩下來，才開始在他脖頸之處沿肌肉線條點吻。高潮過後Q有些癱軟，有些意興闌珊，貼在玻璃上覺得自己隨時都會墜落，直到他緩過氣，發現Bond的手臂牢實纏著他的腰脊，另一手抱著他的脖子，繼續親吻他後背，下方開始緩慢的抽插。

　　最初Q就只任憑Bond擺布。剛剛射過的緣故，他的敏感度降低許多，當然他不是那種只顧著自己舒服的人，所以沒有阻止還很硬的Bond在他體內運動，但就是稱不太上起勁。不過Bond也不是容易敷衍的床伴，很快就伸手再一次套弄Q的前端，Q哼了幾聲，一開始只是發出自然舒服的呻吟，直到Bond的陰莖在體內沿壁面用正確位子頂撞，Q的聲音濕了起來，馬眼再一次不受控制分泌潤澤的前列腺液。

　　「James。」Q虛弱的要求，轉向臉龐企圖和Bond面對面。Bond意會過來Q的意思，今晚已經兩次都是後入，Q想接著從正面，Bond因此稍微抽出陰莖，但沒有全部退出，讓Q可以一邊按著玻璃、一邊扶著特工的肩膀，動作緩慢的轉身。

　　令Bond訝異的是，本以為Q離無法自主還有一段距離，卻未料Q轉身的過程腿部幾乎沒有力氣，腳踝也是軟的，Bond手臂撐著Q的腰，把他摟好，並在Q調整好大致位子後，引導Q雙手抱著自己的臂膀。下身一挺，重新把自己送入。

　　Q「嗯」了一聲，扭了扭腰，後穴忠實反映Q的感覺而收縮，也連帶Bond貼在Q的耳邊粗重的喘口氣。Q慢吞吞曲起右腿，纏上Bond的腰，讓自己的穴口更貼合Bond的身體。

　　Bond主動伸手抓住他的腿部固定，手掌拖著他臀瓣，力道曖昧的捏揉著。這個姿勢讓Q可以不太花力氣就固定在Bond身上，Bond進入得很深，而且動起來也很順暢。經過一個傍晚的折騰，Q的內壁早已開拓順暢，並且在Bond進入時放鬆，退出時緊縮。

　　Q把臉埋在Bond的肩窩處，手指抓著Bond的襯衫，有一下沒一下發出哼吟，牙齒咬住Bond肩膀附近的布料，使得布料因口水沾濕以至於顏色加深。隨著Bond的抽插動作，Q的陰莖越來越勃發漲熱，然後也尖挺的頂在Bond的腹肌上，隨兩人動作重複摩娑Bond腹部，擦過Bond的肚毛。兩人都汗流浹背，汗水順著肌膚滾落，混合各種體液沿兩人交會的腿根滴到地毯上。

　　Bond和Q幾乎在同時聽到隔壁傳來開門聲。

　　

　　兩人太專心了，以至於敏銳如他們在這般安靜的環境下，居然都在一牆之隔處傳來人聲才有所察覺。聲音的來源是Q的辦公室，但這時間員工都下班了，Bond和Q同一時間聯想到最可能的情況──Double O five回來找Q。

　　「門──」Q的驚慌稱得上尖叫，儘管他的聲音向來低沉。的確是Double O five，喊了聲Q，沒見到人，第一反應肯定會來會議室。Bond朝後瞥了一眼，落地窗和桃花心木門之間只有兩步之遙，於是特工抱起Q另一條腿，讓Q攀上他，Q加諸於他的體重致使他深入頂到Q非常私密的內裡，並導致Q不自在的弓起身體。但還沒等Q從那陣酥麻中緩過來，他已跨步把Q的背抵在雕有山茶花紋的深色木門上，手抓住鎖頭迅速上了鎖。

　　門對邊的Double O five被冷不防的撞擊與上鎖聲音嚇了一跳，任何不尋常的跡象都會引起一名訓練有素特工的警覺：Double O five當下就掏槍扣保險，湊到門前，嗓音中帶有濃濃的保護意圖：「Quartermaster？」

　　這詢問讓Bond怒火中燒，確定Q的背靠在木門上、不會跌落，便挺進下身撞在Q體內。

　　「嗯──別進來。」Q洩出呻吟，手指撓抓起Bond的襯衫，頭向後仰，後腦勺嗑在門板上：「我沒事。」

　　「失禮的傢伙。」Bond滿嗓子的怨火，並且相信Double O five聽到他的聲音就足以判別和Q待在門這側的是誰。

　　「Double O seven，你和Q？」

　　「繼續，James。」

　　即使Q不要求，Bond也沒有停止性行為的打算。但他深知讓另一名男人當場聽到床伴所發出的叫聲，這種更近於炫耀的、把床伴物化的雄性行為，Q一般不可能接受。他感覺Q今晚的允許是在有意縱容他的獨佔欲，有意讓Bond親自確認Q所給予的所有權與特權。

　　Bond雙手手掌握著Q的臀瓣，調整高度，用最容易激起Q反應的方式，貼著Q的體內撞擊興奮點。他本來沒要讓Q那麼快失控，還想再多享受一會兒，但被Double O five打斷讓Bond不再在乎是否能玩更久，只要足夠激烈張揚就好。Q被架在牆上淫靡的扭腰擺臀，背靠的門板連帶規律震動，而Q一聲聲壓抑又甜美的叫喊，發出沉醉火辣的音調，任何有點腦子的人都能辨認那是在叫床。

　　門彼端的Double O five懂了，不可置信的停在那，流露出強烈受到冒犯的情緒。

　　「Q，我來還裝備！」005盛怒的拔高音量。

　　「該死的放他桌上不行嗎？」

　　Bond一掌拍在門上，同時抽動的速度不斷加快，結合處水聲「啪啾」作響。因興奮而分泌出的汗水讓Bond感覺背上熱辣，隔著襯衫，也能想像Q的指甲以失控的力道掐入Bond的皮膚，隨身體瀕臨高潮連續刮破Bond的表皮。Bond選擇前傾上身、一口咬住Q的頸動脈，報復似的留下齒印。Q緊緊撈住Bond的背部，發出哭一樣的叫聲。

　　「唔──嗚！」

　　那一陣痛讓他的興奮更提高一個檔次，每一回Bond抽出陰莖，他的壁面都會蠕動收縮，推進時又黏滑的門戶大開。裡頭濕潤、燥熱、黏人，夾著Bond的分身直至最終渾身上下肌肉緊繃。

　　Bond的喘息完全已在狀況。

　　「啊……哈、哈！」

　　麻癢的電流沿脊椎攀升，搔癢難耐。Bond還記得自己沒戴保險套，所以一手放開Q，另一手企圖幫助兩人分離，卻意外於被Q固執的捋住。Q瞪著他，眼眶裡滿滿的淚液，但那不叫哭，Q的感官已經失控到無法壓抑住淚腺。

　　「Cute，這次沒戴──」

　　「留著。」Q咬牙，悶哼一聲，這一忍耐，淚水撲簌簌的湧出，他把腰往下壓，讓Bond的陰莖再度在體內一頂，然後撅起身體，後穴的收縮讓Bond幾乎停止呼吸，立刻又重新把Q抵在門上，粗魯的像要把他弄壞似的猛烈貫穿。

　　Q的高潮來到，就像發條壞掉的玩具在Bond身上痙攣，白色的精液噴上兩人腹部，內壁也以同樣的激烈攪動Bond。Bond並沒有停下抽插，這更加深Q高潮衝頂的痛苦，直到一股潮濕湧入他體內，他感覺身體裡的硬物在穴裡噴發，Bond又持續頂了一陣，到兩人都鬆懈，身體癱軟，Bond才意猶未盡的吻了他。

　　Q放下一腿，腳掌才剛碰到地面就發軟，Bond十分有經驗的扣住他腰脊，撐著他，直到Q總算緩過呼吸，另一腳也自主的朝地面伸，兩人才慢吞吞的分開。Bond的陰莖抽出Q的後穴，精液牽出白絲，並且流了一點出來，這景象讓Bond覺得風景實在美極了，更不用說Q自己的陰毛上都是白色的黏液。

　　「好睏。」Q嗓音沙啞，神智未清。Bond憐愛的揉梳他一頭黑髮，將他按到身上，Q難得順從的讓額頭枕著Bond的肩窩，把重心傾向Bond，這意味著Bond幾乎可以說是抱住了Q的全身。Q閉上眼，依賴的待著，呼吸聲漸趨平穩，就好像睡著了一樣。

　　「下次我他媽的不想再撞在門上。」Q的聲音鬱悶：「我興奮的時候肯定什麼都會說好，所以下次無論我看起來多麼樂意都不准，James。」

　　「Yes，Sir。」

　　Bond用手掌梳著Q的黑髮，在這句與下一句之間，有著別有深意又戲謔的停頓。

　　「所以戴不戴套，倒是無所謂了？」

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: 出自拉羅什富科《箴言集》被刪去的段落。  
> *2: 我們都身陷於陰溝裡，只是有些人懂得仰望天上的明星。出自王爾德《溫德密爾夫人的扇子》第三幕，Lord Darlington和朋友們提到婚姻與愛情時的發言，下一句就被嗆太浪漫了。


	26. After

　　「你還待在這裡做什麼？」

　　Q和Bond穿戴妥當，才解開會議室桃花心木門的鎖頭一起走出來。注意到005還待在Q的辦公室裡，坐在Q書桌對面提供給來訪者歇腳的沙發椅上。Q這聲詢問沒有明顯好惡，就是字面上的意思，他慢吞吞走到辦公桌前，先放下槍盒、再打開電腦，拉開椅子一屁股坐在自己的位子上。

　　MI6的軍需官看起來很疲倦，但不憔悴，反而是一種高潮過後容光煥發的好氣色。嗯，是的，皮膚的彈性好了些，顏色也紅潤些，不過身上的襯衫皺得跟魚乾一樣，褲子的摺痕也亂得不是很有儀態。當然，跟在後頭的Bond的衣服同樣好不到哪裡去，005敏感的注意到，Bond的肩膀處有一塊較深的顏色，他能想像Q剛才一定不只一次張嘴咬著那裡。

　　「有什麼急著非走不可的理由？留下倒是能夠聽到親愛的軍需官的哭聲，何其有幸。」與Q不溫不熱的詢問相比，005的聲音就顯得富攻擊力，但言詞中的不懷好意控制在曖昧的範圍，或許是005個性的一部分，或許005說話一直習慣這個樣子。

　　「我已經告訴過你not today，這可不是我的疏忽。」Q的手指開始在鍵盤上敲打，間或移到滑鼠上，而這過程中Q並沒有慢下與005交談的語速，也沒看身後的007，他正在入侵MI6內部資訊中心，消掉會議室剛剛那段時間的監視畫面。

　　「你需要洗個澡。」005靜靜的建議。

　　「我想每個剛作完愛的人聞起來都像這樣。」Q面不改色：「精液、體液的腥氣以及汗味，並且看起來黏糊糊的。等我忙完該忙的就會回家泡熱水澡。」

　　「我特地繞回總部就是想載你。」

　　「那很好，這個月第二十五次，」Q說，「再集五次，這個月就集滿三十次『I am fine』，加油。」

　　「我們會一起回去。」一直沒開口的Bond這時才插嘴，彎下腰一手攬著Q的脖頸，近乎騷擾的導致Q的動作慢下，但Q沒有阻止他，雖然也沒有回應他。

　　把最後一個十分鐘的監視畫面替換掉，Q敲下Enter，大功告成。

　　「結束。Double O five，裝備現在交上來讓我收進櫃子裡，或者明天我進辦公室前交在這張桌上？」

　　「我們明天再見面。」005回答，放下交疊的雙腿起身扣上西裝外套的鈕釦，頭也不回的走出去。

　　Bond目送005離開，偏頭想了一下。「Cute，the ring……」

　　「Stop，enough。」Q立刻制止，深深嘆了一口很長的氣。

　　


	27. The Balloon

　　Bond花了兩天時間把那本書從頭讀到尾，然後驚恐的從Q的沙發上跳起來，衝到廚房找正在泡紅茶的軍需官。

　　「Cute！難道《環遊世界八十天》裡根本沒有搭乘熱氣球的段落？」

　　Q本來悠悠哉哉的往自己杯裡添加牛奶，被Bond的急忙嚇了一大跳，等他聽清楚Bond問了什麼，綠眼的軍需官咧嘴一笑。

　　「本來就沒有，熱氣球的點子是1956年推出的電影裡虛構的橋段。」

　　「Ouch，而我把熱氣球項鍊拿給你時，你居然沒有針對這一點吐嘈我？」

　　「Double O seven，」Q露出了無奈的表情：「對那天的我來說這又不是重點。」

　　「所以重點是什麼？我那天並不是……」

　　「You are back。」Q喝了口茶，溫度適中，於是Q捧著紅茶準備回電腦前忙碌：「and，」他停了一下：「It's a souvenir。」

　　


	28. The Author

　　Bond又陪Q在MI6樓下街角的書店挑選新書，Q照慣例把幾本有興趣的精裝厚書疊進Bond的臂彎中，以及那些提著總是很重的圖鑑。就像如果和Bond一起去超市，他會趁機購買罐裝鮮奶和瓶裝汽水、啤酒，並且把大部分重物裝在同一個紙箱裡，讓Bond去扛。

　　他們跟以前一樣幾乎逛過書店裡每一類別的書區，除了少數幾個。Q對勵志類、傳記類書籍沒興趣Bond很能理解，但Bond一直不太明白為什麼Q從不駐足於電腦工具書前，事實上他也從沒在Q的書櫃上看到任何程式相關書籍。

　　「有那麼難懂嗎？就像你不需要有人手把手教你開槍，或按照圖解說明來學習如何幹掉一名阿富汗恐怖份子。」

　　「但你所專業的領域極富創造力。」Bond表示：「隨時可能有人想出從未有過的新方法，並且在程式的世界裡建立新秩序，我以為吸收來自他人的見解對於資訊一業來說尚屬必要。」

　　「喔，你是對的。」Q承認。然後補充：「不過你說的那些新知都不會在書店的架子上被找到。我們做資訊業的，更傾向於打開門直接進屋瞧瞧。」

　　Bond笑了：「不速之客。」

　　「倒是你，我從沒看你來書店時也挑一本書？」Q的手指輕輕勾住架上兩種翻譯版本的《窺視者》，不確定哪一個版本更吸引自己。

　　「我光是讀你書櫃裡的，時間就不夠用了。」

　　「如果是你，會買哪一本？」

　　Bond伸手，越過Q的肩頭拿下其中一個版本：「新版翻譯手法野心很足，旨在嘗試近十年最恰當詮釋法國新小說流派的風格，但我認為舊版古典雅致，更忠實呈現出霍格里耶的筆觸。」

　　「說到頭，你還是喜歡舊東西。」

　　Bond沒有否認。

　　「而且你兩個版本都看過。」

　　Bond依然沒否認。

　　兩人往結帳櫃台走，Q又毫不留情的往Bond已經足夠沉重的臂彎裡添加一本熱帶鳥類圖鑑與一本A2尺寸的藝妓主題攝影集。Bond有時候覺得Q買這些笨重且不具閱讀價值的集冊，目的只在回到家後欣賞他兩條手臂泛紅的痕跡。

　　「所以，」Q再增加一本書。然後排在結帳隊伍的最後，回頭詢問：「分享一下你最喜歡的作家？」

　　「沒有那種東西。」

　　「每個人都有，就是看書最少的人都會有文字上的偏好。」Q催促，其實兩人身高差距不大，不過此刻Q眼神透露的好奇心與殷殷企盼著答案的肢體，讓Bond很有被可愛貓科動物仰視的錯覺。

　　「好吧。」Bond放棄一副自己對於文學毫無品味的模樣，如果他能夠欣賞Q從期待到盛怒的表情變化的話。

　　「噢，所以是誰？」

　　「Michael Bond*1。」Bond的語調異常認真：「我是不是從沒告訴過你、我有多麼喜歡柏靈頓的小熊？」

　　「……那麼你一定知道今年生日禮物會收到什麼了。」Q一臉鄙視的瞪著Bond。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: 童書作家，創造了受歡迎的柏靈頓小熊。Bond特地提起這位作家，只是因為他們的姓氏相同。


	29. The Christmas Eve

　　Q在車子遇到第二個紅燈而停下時，悠悠望著開車的Bond的側臉。Q能夠讀懂Bond的表情，他能讀懂Bond現在顯然處於十分困惑的情緒。

　　十分鐘前，Q上了Bond的車。

　　一般來說這不是什麼怪事，只要時間兜得上，Q不排拒搭Bond的車回家，但同時這個既定習慣隱密到或許全MI6上上下下、除了M和Miss Moneypenny外沒人發現──雖則Q和Bond從沒刻意隱瞞，倒也沒特別張揚他們同坐一車的事情。

　　只是今天是聖誕夜。更有甚者，今天是MI6在辦公室舉辦聖誕派對的日子。

　　氣氛正好，狂歡派對順利結束於午夜之後，參加者們紛紛撤出辦公大樓，群集於街道兩旁與對面廣場，以部門為單位各自討論續攤事宜。然後，這個人群吵嚷的時刻，姍姍來遲的派對缺席者James Bond終於現身了。他的到來就像晚臨的高潮，儘管派對落幕依然神奇的製造話題，不少打扮搶眼、身材惹火的女人趨之若鶩的圍上去，圍在黑色的阿斯頓馬汀DBS旁邊，七嘴八舌的邀約喝酒。可惜明星特工毫不戀棧女人們的邀請，卻開口詢問馬路對面的軍需處主管一起離開。

　　四周的人群靜止，尤其女人們都心懸Q的回應。Q泰然自若搭上了Bond的車。

　　「你覺得有鬼？猜測我是不是想整你？」Q在車裡，顯然心情頗好，今晚喝了不少香檳，天氣又冷，雖然坐在開暖氣的車子裡已經有一會兒，他的頰上依然泛著自然的紅暈。

　　「……或許吧。」車上Bond的聲音頗訥訥。

　　「不用那麼緊張，我平常也會搭你的車下班回家。」

　　「但不是在所有人面前。」Bond轉過來望了Q一眼，聳聳肩，緊接著綠燈亮了，Bond因此將注意力重新放回道路駕駛上：「我以為你不喜歡敏感的節日搭配高調的舉止，我以為你會給我個中指然後參加Q Branch的續攤，你對那攤很感興趣。」

　　「你可以現在把我載回去，我不介意。」

　　「到口的肥肉哪有吐出來的道理。」

　　Q笑了一聲。「我的確不喜歡張揚。」Q在副駕駛座上懶洋洋的伸了個懶腰：「但偶爾嚐嚐那種感覺很棒。」

　　「什麼感覺？」

　　「嗯。」Q先哼了哼鼻音，聽起來就像想睡了，這讓Bond空出一手搔著他的黑髮，暗示他可以靠到自己身上。Q於是貓一般的把頭靠過去，摘下眼鏡，調整位子。

　　「那種感覺很棒，當你知道你是全場女人忌妒的對象時。」

　　


	30. The Bath

　　Q慢吞吞的從床上走下來，抓了件襯衫替自己披上，然後除了這單薄的衣物之外赤身裸體的走進浴室，稍微洗把臉，有些惱怒的覺得自己全身上下都帶著發情過後的腥氣。

　　「James！」他很不開心的提高音量：「Tanner就在門外等我，你要我這樣怎麼去MI6？」

　　Bond算是回應他而從淋浴間探出頭。開門的同時，淋浴間內的霧氣也跟著湧出，Q聞到佛手柑味道的沐浴乳香氣。

　　在Q開口前，Bond將Q拉進去，然後脫去襯衫，用花灑把Q全身上下都淋濕。

　　「別！我沒有空吹頭，而且當然需要吹頭，James。」

　　Bond再度忽視了他的抗議，伸手替他黑色的頭髮抹上洗髮乳，並且小心翼翼愛撫剛歡愛過的每一寸肌膚，這讓Q脾氣更不舒爽。

　　「Bond，不要忽視我說的話！」

　　「……假如一個人聽到差勁的音樂，他的責任就是用談話把它壓下去*1。」

　　「哪裡有什麼鬼音樂？而且我就在與你交談！」

　　「那更簡單，差勁的談話可以用一吻堵住。」

　　Bond動作順遂的說到做到。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: If one hears bad music it is one's duty to drown it by one's conversation。出自王爾德《道林‧格雷的畫像》。


	31. What Would You Do If I Died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 從part31開始一直到Part70，是網路上的問卷〈What If〉系列。  
> 第一部份，WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF：

　　MI6的綠眼軍需官在事情發生的第二天就讓華爾街日報、太陽報、泰晤士報和紐約時報的國際版都刊登以下啟事：

　　致令人惱怒的Phileas Fogg*1先生：

　　有鑒於科技的日新月異，往來各洲之間交通方式越來越便利，遂順應時情將原本約定的八十天改為八天，逾時不再候。

　　Reform Club，Your Quaestor*2

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: 《環遊世界八十天》男主角。下文Reform Club是與Phileas Fogg定下八十天環遊世界賭約的俱樂部。  
> *2: 主管財務的官吏。Q開頭、又很符合Q之於Bond的權利的代名詞，故使用之。


	32. What Would You Do If I Hugged You

　　「首先，」Q對著這個目前正緊黏著自己的橡皮糖說：「茶葉罐已經空一個月，我很久沒茶喝了。」

　　「知道了。」

　　「再來，沒人去拿送改的西服，訂製部又一直打電話催促，我開口罵回去後就被列為拒絕往來客戶。」

　　「嗯，我會搞定。」

　　「廚房的紗窗很久沒拆下來清洗，還有抽油煙機的風扇壞了。」

　　「我這周末就修好。」

　　「樓上搬來的新鄰居有小朋友，每天晚上都在臥房裡蹦蹦跳跳。」

　　「我明天就去拜訪。」

　　「下一次，期限絕對比八天更短。」

　　「好，沒問題。」

　　


	33. What Would You Do If I Lived Next Door to You

　　Q要搭乘歐洲之星前往東歐各國三周支援任務，按照慣例他將家裡鑰匙丟給資深實習生並交代出差期間注意事項：「花盆的水要每天換，信箱記得清，每周三派清潔公司的鐘點家政婦打掃，費用報給Miss Moneypenny，資源回收的日子是周一，廚餘類周二，但隨時都可以把普通垃圾丟進公寓的垃圾甬道。星期六乾洗店固定來收髒衣服，把我掛在客廳沙發上的襯衫都交出去，並且交代接下來兩周不需收件，等我回來再自己去取。另外Double O seven暫時還在香港，所以這是隔壁鑰匙，一切比照辦理，並叮囑鐘點婦把他的床單換掉，乾淨的床單在臥房衣櫃左邊最下面的櫃子裡。他的髒衣服在浴室的洗衣籃，有件Versace麻襯衫沾了紅酒要叮嚀乾洗店小弟特別注意。最後──Double O seven的房子的所有開銷不許報公帳，從他個人薪資裡扣款就行了。通通記住了嗎？」


	34. What Would You Do If You Found out I Was Married

　　Q利用Bond出差、而自己休假的閒暇在Bond的公寓裡幫忙整理環境，隨手打開裝有書籍與重要文件的紙箱，然後無預警的翻到一張些微受潮的結婚申請表。

　　男方是James Bond，女方屬於Vesper Lynd。特別的是這張申請表雖然每一格都被確實填滿資訊，女方親筆簽名欄卻一片空白，Q完全可以想像Bond當年填好表格卻來不及把它遞給Vesper，意外就發生。

　　Q把申請表抽出來放在書桌上，隨手用一本書壓著，放在一個不會妨礙做事但也不容易被漏看的位置。一星期後Bond出完阿爾及利亞的任務回到倫敦，Q並沒有特地找Bond談論此事。

　　第二天，Q早晨到Bond的公寓借用紅糖，經過書房門口時注意到些微物品移動過的痕跡。Q探頭，看見一樣是書壓著結婚申請，但那張申請表被整齊的撕成四半，壓在書下。不妨礙做事、卻也不會被漏看。

　　Q顯然沒必要特地找Bond談論此事，他心安的想。

　　


	35. What Would You Do If I Stole Something

　　「Bond！」Q氣急敗壞地衝出軍需部的玻璃門，對著樓中樓下正以過份優雅的姿態腳底抹油的金髮特工扯開嗓門：「他媽的你偷的那個是要準備給003、好跟004喬裝夫妻用的婚戒！你可不可以用點腦子！」


	36. What Would You Do If I Was Hospitalized

　　Q在自己以周為單位的工作日誌裡如此記錄：

　　「行軍床很硬，枕頭有奇怪的消毒藥水味，空調聲很吵，附設餐廳的咖啡根本是泥渣，無線網路很慢，男護理師數量稀少並且普遍其貌不揚，設計給傷患的營養餐簡直和狗食沒兩樣，提供的電視娛樂設備老舊得讓人掃興。不過，病床相當堅固耐震，能夠確實負擔兩人體重而不在過程中發出奇怪聲音，就這一點而言本周還算令人滿意。」

　　


	37. What Would You Do If I Refused to Leave My Home

　　Q咬牙切齒的站在家門口，一手提著這次任務所需裝備，怒瞪那個依然在客廳裡閒晃的高級特工。

　　「Bond！Tanner和其他人已經在外面等半小時了！」

　　「那就叫他們再多等一會兒。」

　　「Bond──你不要欺人太甚，時間寶貴！」

　　「事實上等半小時，和等半小時又十五分鐘差別不大，和等半小時又半小時、或者半小時又三天，也沒有太多差別，Cute。」言下之意就是再拖下去Bond也無動於衷，Q氣得都要七竅生煙。

　　「我們這次是去執行任務，不是郊遊──Bond！」

　　「原來我一直誤會你，還以為你也是能夠一心多用的人才。」

　　Q瀕臨炸毛邊緣，深呼吸，告訴自己冷靜，然後走到擺放各種古董磁片光碟的雜物櫃前，抽出抽屜將所有內容物撥到一邊，這才露出下方暗格。Q從中取出杜蕾絲潤滑油和保險套，氣呼呼的扔給Bond。

　　「快給我穿鞋出門！」

　　Bond眉開眼笑：「原來你藏在那。」

　　


	38. What Would You Do If I got into a Fight While You Were There

　　Bond和Q一起走出酒吧，繞過防火巷想穿越捷徑到對街取車，一名埋伏的愛爾蘭人在這一刻朝兩人攻來，Q吹了聲口哨。

　　Bond轉身，趁對方欺近之前先一步掃腿而出，愛爾蘭人敏捷的後退，因著Bond追擊時做出蹲身假動作，踢向Bond的膝蓋。Bond從蹌踉中迅速穩定重心，掏出收在腰後的掌紋PPKS，才正要擊發子彈、愛爾蘭人撲上前，以全身力量將Bond拖向地面並欺壓而上。震耳欲聾的槍響貫穿深夜──硝煙中，失準頭的跳彈並沒有打中任何人，兩人扭打成一團，Bond的手槍也自手心脫落，摔出可及範圍。他扣住愛爾蘭人的脖子，愛爾蘭人則緊摀他鼻口。忽爾又聞兩聲槍響，Bond身體一震，聽到愛爾蘭人的痛呼，愛爾蘭人全力摀在他口鼻的力量消失，Bond拔身而起，扭轉男人的雙臂至背後固定，朝太陽穴重踢以至對方昏厥。

　　開槍的是Q，右手握著Bond掉在地上的PPKS，見Bond順利制伏對方才輕輕鬆鬆放開槍身、把手槍丟還給特工。他開了兩槍分別擊中愛爾蘭人的左右膝蓋，不至於殺了一條命，卻絕對痛徹心扉，而他自己身上的Martin Margiela羊毛長風衣絲毫不紊，沒沾染半分激戰痕跡。

　　「我打電話通知M了，善後小組馬上到。」

　　「……為什麼你能擊發我的手槍？Cute。」

　　「上次提供裝備時似乎忘了通知你，」Q想了一下：「我實在不是很高興你又開始慣性弄丟裝備，所以從此以後你的槍也會輸入我的掌紋，好提醒你它們不只專屬於你。」

　　


	39. What Do You Think About My Personality

　　Q被綁在椅子上，一手被用黑膠貼著椅臂固定，測謊儀量度著他的血壓、脈搏、呼吸和皮膚導電反應。房間裡還有另外三名男人，說的是美式英語。

　　「你們想知道Double O seven的弱點？我想想，他逞凶鬥惡、好大喜功、衝動欠思，老是把別人交與的物品當免洗玩具，花錢如流水、沉溺享受、虛應故事，啊，還很好色、需索無度，大概就是一個這樣的人。」

　　「不要信口開河……Mr. Q，我們多的是方法逼問你，我們可以不這麼紳士。」

　　「我有嗎？你看看測謊儀，我有哪一項數值失常？這都是真話。」

　　「如果是真的，這些人格特質怎麼可能讓MI6啟用還擔任00號特工？」

　　「大概是Double O seven還有唯一一項美德吧，常人少有的德性。」Q皺了皺鼻子：「可靠。」

　　話剛說完，最靠近Q的那位科學家吃痛一聲倒地，然後是另一名，最後才是地位高了一階的長官。

　　「看來你的槍法回到五年前的水準了？」Q看著走進偵訊室替自己鬆綁的特工先生。

　　「只是試著不傷到你。」Bond平實的回話。

　　


	40. What Do You Think About My Eyes

　　倫敦很少有如此飽滿的陽光，透照進Q的臥房，一點一點灑在胡桃實木地板上，灑在Q賴床的床榻上，灑在幾乎被Q自己捲走了的涼被上，灑在Bond剛剛刮過鬍渣的臉上。

　　剛醒時總是有起床氣、總是生人勿近的Q，那一天就這麼愣怔的屏住了呼吸。優美的暈光照耀著Bond，將他久經日曬卻透亮精神的臉孔照得出奇的好看。深邃的眉骨下是一對最有英國風味的藍眼睛，藍得像冰晶，像水，像冬末春初許願池裡清澈的精湛，像料峭春寒的晨曦映照入水，映出眸子深處的神采奕奕。Bond帶著微笑漫不經心的目光流轉，瞧瞧床頭櫃上的時鐘，又瞧瞧Q，眼尾細緻的皺紋因他笑肌牽動優雅的出現，一手伸過來，搔著Q的鬈髮，Q心想，這就是心動的涵義。

　　或許那一天早晨，上帝忽然決定給Bond甜頭，才會讓Bond在恰巧的時間移動到恰巧的位置，並且恰巧的讓Q醒來；事後Q這麼想著。

　　


	41. What Do You Think About My Hair

　　MI6總在大部分行政與外交程序上和軍事議會的意見相左，這不是什麼新聞。也正因此，身為明星特工的James Bond在一次跨部門合作中，會被議會長私人秘書當場冷嘲熱諷一番也就不足為奇。而且很顯然，MI6內部流傳的緋聞八卦不只是能夠引起所屬員工閒聊時的興趣而已。

　　「參孫就是被妲利拉剪去頭髮才失去神力*1，Mr. Bond。你的枕邊人會不會也有一樣的心思？你們部門上一個叛徒也是搞資訊的。」

　　Bond已過了血氣方剛與對方斤斤計較的年紀，所以只是用看傻瓜的眼神將對方的惡意一笑置之。不過當天晚上，Bond和Q上床時後勁就來了。那天Q的體位比Bond高，整晚都陶醉的梳著Bond的金髮，高潮時手指陷入Bond髮間，無意識的拉扯、耙梳。結束之後Q依然捲玩著他的金髮，Bond就猜測有人要遭殃了。

　　「哪有人會想剪啊。」

　　這句嘟噥一出口，Bond不是猜測，是確信無疑。

　　第二天，《太陽報》頭版滿滿的政治醜聞，議會長私人秘書長與三名情婦的枕邊照遭起底公開。Bond在心裡告誡自己，高科技之下，隱私無所遁形，不要得罪錯人，不要在有監視系統的環境嚼人舌根。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: 聖經故事。參孫（Samson）是猶太人的士師，身為大力士的他，力氣蓄積在長髮裡，所以參孫不能修剪頭髮。他帶領猶太人抵禦外敵非力士人，保護猶太人不受非力士人侵擾。後來他迷上一名外族女人妲利拉（Delilah），這名女子被非力士人用銀子收買，三番兩次對參孫甜言蜜語，誘騙參孫說出力量強大的秘密。之後非力士人趁參孫熟睡時剃去他一頭長髮，失去力量的參孫因而成為非力士人的階下囚。


	42. What Do You Think About My Family

　　他們在聖誕假期的前一天一起拜訪M夫人的墓，送上一隻造型有別的鬥牛犬，留下一束鮮花，然後第二天驅車前往Q住在貝德福德郡的哥哥James的家，與他的太太和兩個孩子用午餐，下午一路駛向蘇格蘭，路上停留一晚並在第三天中午抵達Skyfall莊園。

　　Q似乎喜歡那裡，喜歡薄霧濛濛的天氣和一望無際的高地，喜歡Bond家的教堂，喜歡蘆葦叢中若隱若現的石造墓碑。

　　這是Bond給過Q的承諾，帶他拜訪Skyfall莊園，並且按照約定帶著Q來到父母的墓碑前。

　　「所以，你到底要和他們說什麼？為什麼非得親自過來不可？」

　　「與你無關，James。」

　　Bond難得可以說是惴惴不安，不自在的替Q介紹：「……Andrew Bond和Monique Delacroix。」

　　「幸會，Mr. And Mrs. Bond。」Q慎重的在墓碑前蹲下，放下特地帶來的玫瑰。在他進行這些動作的過程中，Bond緊張的站在他身後。

　　「敬仰兩位已久，非得親自過來不可是因為有些話只想當面告知，是第一次和James見面時就浮現的想法了。」

　　Bond吞了口口水，心裡罵了髒話，胃竟隱隱有些絞痛。Q到底想說什麼？自認抗壓性很好的Bond第一次經歷到神經緊張的胃痛，他想，原來我也不過是凡人。

　　Q並沒有理會Bond，甚至對於Bond的異常視若無睹，只一味的說下去：「如果，兩位在天之靈還有機會結為夫妻，我建議下次務必生個女兒。這麼好的基因，生個連腦袋裡都是肌肉的大猩猩有什麼樂趣。兩位想必能夠生出有著一頭茂密金髮、以及碧藍如水的雙瞳，甜美可人的美人兒。比起現在這樣子，我相信那一定會有成就感得多了。」

　　蘇格蘭高地的一陣勁風吹來，蘆葦叢沙沙作響。Q回過頭，笑吟吟的望著Bond：「顯然你父母也同意，我優生學不錯吧。」

　　


	43. Would You Help Me Hide A Body?

　　Q看到訊息，當下打開手機的衛星定位並離家尋找Bond，一小時後在某條蘇活區的隱蔽巷子裡找到Bond與一名已斷氣的壯年男子。

　　「……這是誰？」

　　「CIA。」

　　「Bond，我已經不只一次警告你，讓M知道你鐵定完了。」

　　「他沒有證據。」Bond倒胸有成竹：「你不會給他證據；CIA也不會找到證據。」

　　Q並不打算跟Bond爭論這種爛事，他把屍體留給Bond消跡，自己則靜靜的帶走美國特工的皮夾，一路趕回家，利用設備齊全的電腦駭入英國入出境管理局，偽造美國特工已出境並在南非入境的護照資料，也包含在開普敦當地一家飯店辦理入住的紀錄。適當的信用卡花費。

　　再兩個。Q坐在電腦椅上悶悶的估算。再兩個，Bond就把那些與Vesper領走的錢有關係的對象都解決乾淨了。

　　


	44. Would You Keep A Secret If I Told You One?

　　Q坐在自己辦公室的位子上，一邊的耳朵戴著藍牙耳機，剛剛才結束與情報部門以及秘書部門的通訊會議，就注意到會議電話又閃爍著來電提示。

　　「Bond？」

　　Q允許雙方通話，並轉接到親自加密的頻道，除非有他本人允許，否則即使是M也無權監聽這條線路。當然，權限上這不合理，所以Q也從沒告訴過M這條線路的存在。而當Q聽清楚Bond正在向他要求什麼時，他覺得自己預先轉換頻道做得真是太對了。

　　「……憑什麼？Bond。」

　　「就憑只有你能做到，無論技術層面或者意願層面。」

　　「不，我不想幫你。」

　　「你想。下午一點報告將送往M的辦公室，務必在那之前，Q。」在Bond說完這句話之後，Q聽到Bond單方面摘去耳機的聲音。他知道Bond已經離開頻道。

　　Q進退兩難的考慮了兩個半小時，為了這件事情整上午分著心，無法專注於工作。一直到午休時間，Q知道再不進行就太遲了，他手指顫抖的敲打鍵盤，調出所需資料，開始從後台駭入MI6中央主機。

　　下午兩點，看到Bond走進他的辦公室，而不是一臉嚴肅的Tanner或Moneypenny，Q就知道自己成功了。

　　「M吩咐我來領取裝備。」Bond將由M親自簽署的公文放到Q面前、讓Q過目，這是正式通知Q Branch發配裝備給Double O seven的命令。紙本，意味著命令很危險，或者級別很高，或者兩者兼具，將不在資料庫裡留下正式紀錄。

　　Q抬起頭，接過公文並從筆筒裡抽出一支鋼筆。他用手中鋼筆的筆頭重重壓在簽名處，紙張上漬出豆大的墨漬。

　　「我可能會向M告發。」

　　「那麼你也會遭殃。」

　　「我不在乎。」

　　「你在乎。」Bond的聲音聽起來毫無震顫，他完全不為此心虛愧疚，一點也沒有。「你在乎我的下場。」

　　Q憤恨的思考，是從什麼時候開始變得不再從容，不再一視同仁。差別待遇或羈絆是Q做著這份工作時，最不需要的兩種情緒。

　　Q迅速簽妥名字，用識別卡打開槍櫃，從中取出Bond專屬的PPKS和其他電子裝置，把這些東西一併交到Bond手中。

　　「Please return……」

　　「Return the equipment in one piece。我知道，我盡量。」

　　Q抬頭，眼神犀利的怒瞪著Bond。

　　「他媽的鬼裝備，你敢少根頭髮回來試試看！」

　　Bond並不訝異於Q忽然的脾氣，眉頭都沒皺一下。

　　「Cute，我會在你獲得第一個生日祝福前報到。」

　　然後Bond靜悄悄的走了，沒有等Q回話。

　　或許M一輩子都不會發現那份慘烈的體檢報告原正本。這極有可能，畢竟修改過程完全由Q經手。

　　但Q，一輩子也不會忘記那個讓他屏息胃痛的正午，每調動一個數值都感到呼吸將停的恐懼。

　　


	45. Would You Hold My Hand?

　　季度結算的時候，Q Branch的可用預算還有結餘。添購最便宜的新設備還嫌太少、重覆採買基礎耗材又嫌浪費，再加上就算不花完，這筆額度也不能併入下一季使用，M的意思是乾脆讓Q找個名目給軍需部門辦場派對，做為本季額外的一點犒賞。

　　於是Q Branch員工們進行投票、竟一致決定以Q為名義舉辦生日派對，在容Q反對駁回之前，消息更甚傳開，又演變成全MI6都可參加、由軍需部門主辦的主管慶生會。

　　聖米迦勒節慶的前一周，風光明媚的下午，軍需部同仁們開始把野餐桌、啤酒、汽水、氣球、薯片、烤肉架等等物品搬到樓上的露天陽台，並且偷接保安部的電力輪流播放Muse和Oasis的搖滾樂。

　　平常總是窩在電腦前埋首苦幹的技術宅們，真要瘋起來可一點也不輸風流倜儻的特工部門，派對還在布置階段大家就玩得不亦樂乎，並且把樸素又無聊的露天天台裝飾得有模有樣。軍需部門口昂貴的東方櫻花盆栽被整排搬上來作為派對門面，利用淘汰的電腦主機殼拼湊出別有趣味的吧台與走道，雞尾酒盅是把實驗室容量最大的玻璃碗盅洗淨後拿來使用，Q注意到擔任調酒師的是毒品藥劑師B，Q最漂亮的手下，但因為專長之故讓Q對於今晚的調酒有些惴惴不安。

　　左邊，將練靶場廢棄不用、已被擊出無數彈孔的人形靶紙貼在租借來的光牆上，並由大學時主修平面設計的兵器研發班班長D繪製一套複雜的光影變化，音響則拔了監控室效果最好的三組重低音喇叭。雙胞胎U和W在準備水球，計算遊戲區域的距離以及得分牆的高度。

　　「頭，你怎麼這麼清閒！」剛要旋步邁開，Q就被O叫住。O手中的紙箱裝了一大堆彩球和抽籤用籤筒，以及各種五彩繽紛的裝飾物。他隨手拿起一個，往Q頭上放，然後拉開鬆緊帶動作順暢的固定在Q的捲髮上。

　　是一個彩色的派對帽。

　　「大家都在忙碌啊，頭，就算你是壽星，也得幫忙出力。」O一邊說，手上邊拿著手機敲敲打打，用剩下的另一手抓著紙箱。或許O並不是個談話有趣的對象，但不可否認他在組織管理上極富創造力，這場慶生派對由O主持安排，特地寫了一支小程式安裝到MI6每一位員工的3C裝置，專門收發派對相關情報以及出席與否調查，也包括將晚間BBQ活動預計訂購的肉品、食材清單連線管理，因應不同人的不同飲食習慣計算出最合理的採購量好進行經費控制。

　　O又搖頭晃腦叮囑Q一些事情，Q輕鬆笑了笑，換來O更義正嚴詞的強調，然後Q妥協了，用著同樣漫不經心的態度，承諾幾句話後摘下派對帽，悠悠哉哉踱步離開天台。

　　他在MI6其他樓層之間溜轉，先晃去M的辦公室、又到女人最多的秘書部門、再到健身房一間間檢查、以及到射擊室確認目前的使用情形。最後，終於在二樓情報處理部門挪作吸菸區的戶外平台，找到那位金髮藍眼的特工。

　　「原來在這裡。」Q雙手插在Pretty Green的軍用版皮風衣口袋裡，站在含菸的Bond面前。

　　「你找我？」Bond深感驚奇。

　　「O和我堅持，Q Branch每個成員都必須幫忙準備派對，就是壽星也不例外。」Q看看天色，從開始尋找Bond到現在不過過了半個小時，倫敦卻已能夠品嚐秋季天黑得快的特色：「因為這時間大家都在幫忙把派對需要用到的器材從部門搬上頂樓，我也得下樓拎個什麼才行。」

　　「原來貴部門也有自覺，一直在寵壞他們的上司，現在準備糾正錯誤了？」Bond眨了下眼，語帶笑謔，咬著香菸的嘴角弧度上揚著。

　　此時樓上的天台爆出一陣熱鬧的驚呼聲，兩人循聲看去，一叢五彩繽紛的螢光氣球飛上天，大概負責布置的人沒抓牢吧。每一顆氣球上都被人用同樣帶螢光的顏料寫著Q字。

　　「我該說羨慕還是忌妒呢？」Bond故作感嘆：「有幸被邀請參加萬人迷的慶生派對。」

　　「如果你今天之前沒回來，羨慕還忌妒也不重要了。」

　　Q右臂向前，輕鬆摘去Bond的菸，放入嘴中淺嚐最後一口，這才將菸蒂丟在地磚上並用腳踩熄。

　　「走吧。」

　　Q朝Bond伸出手掌；這動作讓Bond愣了一下，然後才慢半拍的回握住，不懂為什麼Q此時主動牽他。他的遲疑看在Q眼裡甚是有趣。

　　「今晚的派對由O策劃，他最大。」

　　「所以？」

　　「他不是說了，我也得幫忙拎個什麼上去？」


	46. Would You Take A Bullet for Me?

　　Q的某個研發計畫似乎有了重大進展，MI6成功自美國輸入以克維拉纖維為基礎改良的新式纖維、約聘南斯拉夫與烏克蘭科學家共三，在Q的主持下、連同Q Branch防具班物理學家們進行最後階段的研討實驗。

　　三星期後，Bond剛從委內瑞拉返國，Q就把他找到MI6，拿出昨天出爐的液態防彈衣測試報告，並在射擊場當場展示給Bond看。

　　「我們在傳統防彈衣的主要材質，克維拉纖維的夾層中間加入液體新物質，一遇撞擊就能夠透過增厚和變硬吸收子彈力道，比傳統防彈衣輕便，也更有彈性，即使穿在西裝裡也不會破壞身材線條，Bond。」

　　可以看得出Bond親眼見識測試結果之後眼底都閃閃發亮，那對水藍色的瞳孔一如清澈的許願池乾淨明亮：「為什麼要讓假人穿防彈衣測試？你們缺真人提供示範數據嗎？」

　　「別，James。」Q抓著明顯躍躍欲試的Bond離開射擊室，把善後交給研發班的實驗組：「考慮距離過近、以及武器威力等等因素下，中彈者依然可能嚴重瘀傷或骨折，安分點。」

　　「那麼，我可以認為你是為了我而投入心思、並且趕在最近研發出成果嗎？」

　　「總得有人替你擋子彈。」Q不置可否的聳聳肩。

　　Bond露出微笑，眼尾與嘴角都露出漂亮的褶紋。而Q想成為那個人。

　　


	47. Would You Try to Solve My Problems?

　　圍剿蘇格蘭走私軍火商的行動很順利，Q在確定目標棄械投降之後，鬆口氣下達善後指令，並連線M的辦公室報告任務達成。

　　他的襯衫上依然留著大片被潑灑的紅酒漬，從一開始就忙到現在沒有餘裕清除換裝。這一切是上午Q到Bond暫時落腳處做最後一次接頭時，意外碰上走私軍火商情婦所惹出的痕跡：一個背叛自己情人改對Bond投懷送抱、提供內幕資訊的女人，在非預期的情況下見到Q，竟歇斯底里的攻擊了Q。

　　「所以，Cute，」Bond已換了稱呼，這一役Bond的表現很精彩：「早上我回去旅館之前，為什麼讓那女人先進我房間？」

　　「沒有為什麼，她來找你不是嗎。」

　　「你沒有必要和她獨處，可以留給我回來再處理。」

　　「我只是想幫忙。」Q聳聳肩，儘管耳麥彼端看不見：「一個被男友家暴的女人，剛剛才被動過手，想尋求你的安慰，她很喜歡你，讓她進來沒有什麼不對。」

　　「但這讓她有了機會發現你是誰，在她的情緒點，這不是好事。」

　　「讓她知道有個被暱稱為Cute的存在、而且是她的情敵的人，並不是我，Bond。」

　　「她只是無意間聽過我這麼叫。」Bond解釋：「她本來連你是男的都不知道。」

　　「這種事實對一名女人來說很難堪。」

　　「你對她報以同情？」

　　「為什麼不？她暫時被納入證人保護計畫，在MI5，有空去看看她。」

　　Bond那頭沉默很久，但Q從監視畫面裡知道Bond並不是在忙著任何一件善後工作。

　　良久，Bond的聲音又傳來：「你大可對那女人有更多負面情緒，他媽的。」

　　Bond拔掉耳機，走到旁邊沒事找事的幫忙點算倉庫裡的火藥，這條頻道是Q和Bond的私人頻道，所以其他特工們並不知道發生了什麼事，卻能察覺Bond的粗魯與惱火，現場一時很安靜。

　　「……有誰能告訴我Double O seven在生什麼氣？」Q不明所以的發問，摘掉一邊耳機，視線在週遭Q Branch屬下之間繞了一圈。偏偏這些技術特工們一個個乖乖的沒膽發言，直到剛才因為聯繫M的辦公室、而在另一頭待命的Miss Moneypenny給了答覆。

　　「你太愛自己了，Q。」Miss Moneypenny中肯的說：「為了你那件Dior Homme襯衫，你可以吃點醋或發個火。」

　　Q愣了一下，似乎現在才聽懂。然後他故意把頻道轉向公用線，縱然Bond拔掉耳機，現場依然配備另一款行動指揮喇叭，Bond就算沒從耳邊聽見Q的聲音，也能聽見喇叭裡的聲明。

　　「如果任何人目睹那女人發現我是誰之後所展現的態度，」Q從來不在線路上講這些，但今天渾然是個例外：「根本就吃不了醋──聽見了嗎，James。」

　　


	48. Would You Love Me?

　　有關於人與人之間各式各樣的愛情，的確有一種頂點被稱為「真愛」，有趣的是，Bond和Q不約而同都對此不置可否。

　　他們都聽過拉羅什富科，也都讀過有關愛情最有名的句子。是的，譬喻是一種極其美妙的修辭，尤其當形容得維妙維肖的時候。真愛猶如鬼魂，人人傳頌吹噓，卻無法證明。Bond和Q並不否認真愛存在的可能，就像毋須盲從於潮流而宣稱自己是個無鬼神論者，只是，他們也從不對此心生嚮往，更遑論求證，如同有些人對於神祕學或鬼片絲毫不感興趣。

　　真愛，是唯一、是獨特、是絕無僅有，在這個含意狹窄且極度排外的詞彙裡不接受妥協與比較。真愛只能有一種情形，必須排除模稜兩可的說詞，真愛有一種神聖和誓言性，有一種蓋棺定論的宿命性。而對Bond和Q來說，這些詞彙在他們的人生觀裡通通不需要存在。

　　他們只是，簡簡單單享受早晨晴雨洗刷般的早安笑容或傍晚柔軟溫存的同車返家。享受著特殊節日廚房裡傳來的熱可可香，性事後兩人份的衣服在洗衣機裡隆隆打轉的低音頻率。享受著天冷時，窩在被子裡稍微一動就能碰觸到的體溫，享受著仲夏時分，溽熱的走進辦公間就被遞上的喝一半的同一杯冷飲。

　　他們接吻，擁抱。沒有天長地久，沒有保證絕對。沒有非君不可，沒有海枯石爛。但他們相信，他們這選擇比之前有過的都好，他們會繼續。

　　蘇格拉底說，最熱烈的戀愛，會有最冷漠的結局。而他們的開始輕得如飛鳧渡水，只消一瞬便掩蓋了漣漪。

　　他們有他們最初的那句話，但他們冷暖自知，如人飲水。

　　他們的進展一如蝶蹤迤邐，曲折溫吞，但哪兒有香甜的花蜜，他們就往哪裡去。

　　


	49. Would You Date Me?

　　他的凝視總是能輕易引起全場女人的幻想，他略微鎖眉或很輕的哼吟都能帶動女人們的猜疑。所以當Bond以若有所思的表情、緊盯那位明顯缺乏社交經驗的小美人時，只透過攝影機監控的Q都能感覺年輕少女的緊張。

　　「Bond，你不用非得找財政大臣的么女開刀吧？太可憐了。」

　　「你還是她可憐？」Bond從與Q對話的耳麥裡笑出聲音。

　　「如果我踏入社交界的第一場舞會就被一個騙子耍得團團轉，從此以後一定對人際關係失望透頂。」

　　「我感謝當年帶領你的伴侶是位很有經驗的交際花。」

　　「誰又告訴你是女的了？」

　　「不，就是女的。」Bond肯定的說：「你們的遠房表姐。你哥哥去年聖誕節告訴我的。」

　　「James，作弊。」不知怎麼的，Q笑開了。

　　「哪一個James？」

　　Bond的提問顯然讓Q心情更好，然後Bond漫不經心，在Q的監視下依然朝那位年輕女性走去。

　　Q在這一頭，在監視螢幕前，欣賞年輕女孩的侷促與羞赧，他離那樣的年紀或許不算很遠──至少沒有Bond遠，卻對同樣的生澀情緒感到恍如隔世。

　　半小時後，Bond輕鬆的挽著女孩步出晚會現場。三天後，當Bond再主動聯繫上Q，軍需部門的中央電腦已經同步接收有關財政大臣最近舞弊案件罪證確鑿的證據。

　　「真可惜，她對她父親所做的事情一無所知，卻恰恰有把我邀請到她家作客的權限。」

　　Q的手指飛快的舞動著，輸入指令碼，並用手勢指揮O和W上前接手，分頭分析大量Bond回傳的資訊。「我一直以為只有女人和算命先生懂得如何利用別人的信任 ，你倒是一再讓我大開眼界。」

　　Q邊說，邊回頭看了一眼O和W，確定兩人都專心進行手上任務，於是打開新的視窗，操縱鍵盤黑入那個他這三天早已能夠背誦號碼的手機，遠端點開通訊錄，往下幾筆，果不其然看見James Bond的名字，旁邊還有一朵玫瑰。不知怎的，Q在心裡輕輕的哼吟著：That which we call a rose，by any other name would smell as sweet 。

　　他將這筆通訊記錄整筆刪除，然後轉向通話紀錄、訊息、相簿，以及其他年輕女孩可能使用的手機軟體，極富耐心的一一檢查，確保消除所有與明星特工有關的痕跡。

　　「Cute？」

　　「嗯？」Q心不在焉的回話，大範圍全選了最後一批女孩與特工先生的合照，毫不留情的按下刪除鍵。當然雲端備份系統也不能放過。

　　「我認為我的體貼值得獎勵。」

　　「什麼？James。」

　　這些完成之後，Q又進入Bond的手機，意外的是，Q發現通訊錄裡並沒有那個女孩的名字。他再轉往通話紀錄或訊息，最新的聯絡資訊都在三天之前。Q於是點開相簿，剛好捕捉Bond把最後一張與女孩的合照踢出手機記憶體的操作手勢。

　　Q聽懂Bond在說什麼了。

　　「今晚八點，Gordon Ramsay。」

　　軍需官好心情的主動邀請。而通訊儀器彼端的Bond一聽卻有了更多聯想：Gordon Ramsay可不是什麼好訂位的餐廳，一時的興起無法拿到兩個星期前就該打電話的雙人位子。

　　「一言為定。」

　　


	50. Have You Ever Kept Something Important from Me?

　　Q在M面前正襟危坐，專注聆聽一旁Miss Moneypenny對自己進行的一切必要彙整：有關任務地點、合作人員、後備支援、敵方概要、優先次序、行動方法，以及最重要的，危險係數說明。

　　這一切都聽完之後，Q沒有多做其他提問，只是把一只封緘妥當的信封交到M前方的辦公桌面。

　　「這裡面是我的律師的名片，有一份密封遺囑在那邊，已經公證過了。如果這次任務真的有萬一，」Q聳聳肩：「該交代的我都寫在裡面，請確保後事執行無礙。」

　　「當然。」M拿起，殿了殿重量：「明天上午九點十七分的火車。」

　　「沒問題。」Q起身離開M的辦公室；Miss Moneypenny跟著他一起退出。兩人走向電梯口，儘管Q猜測，Miss Moneypenny只是趁機製造兩人獨處可以交談的機會。

　　「Q，你告訴Bond了嗎？」

　　「他人在上海。」Q的聲音聽起來並不在乎。

　　「……這藉口一點也不好。」

　　「順利的話，我五天後就回來。」Q按了往下的電梯：「但Bond要到下個月月初才回倫敦，中間隔了三個禮拜。」

　　「所以你想從頭到尾假裝沒這件事？」

　　「我沒有假裝，只是剛好忘了提起。」電梯來了，Q踏進去，果不其然，Miss Moneypenny停在外頭並沒有走進來的意思，她根本沒有要到其他樓層。

　　電梯門關上前，Miss Moneypenny歪著腦袋中肯的建議：「那你最好保證他這輩子都不會發現。」

　　一星期後，Q順利回來，除了M辦公室的核心成員之外沒有人聽過那起任務，就連Q Branch的員工都以為他們的老闆只是放了幾天長假，更遑論月初才重新踏上倫敦土地的MI6編號007特工。

　　


	51. Have You Ever Lied to Make Me Feel Better?

　　「我真的，一點也不在意你有沒有把槍帶回來。」Q咬牙切齒，努力控制面部肌肉的抽動並表現出體貼與容讓，他的一手撈著Bond因接受醫療程序而脫下的、整件蘸染乾涸血液的外套，一手壓放在門框上並撐著自己因腥味而頭暈腳軟的身體。那把槍，花了Q Branch過去兩個多月全心投入，因為拗不過特工的嚐鮮要求而批准試用，從此就沒有完整歸還的可能。

　　「這一次是、被北極熊吃了。」語氣中的停頓，是進行縫合而被醫師牽動傷口引起的劇痛的停頓。MI6的明星特工坐在椅子上，忍著不適讓外科醫師完全縫合肩傷，才攤掌露出手心裡握著的一塊記憶體。「離開前只來得及搶下這個，我想至少、可以讓你讀取晶片記錄。」

　　「我真的，一點也不在意，James。」

　　Q氣得牙癢癢，然後也心疼得牙癢癢。

　　


	52. Have You Ever Wanted to Kiss Me?

　　Q在線上與005連線一次聖彼得堡的潛伏任務，為了這項工作無論是005還是負責的後勤人員、都已有兩星期沒好好闔上眼，更遑論行動的領頭人Q。

　　每天凌晨回到家Q都累得像條狗，把自己塞進裝滿熱水的浴缸就先睡上一覺，直到Bond用備份鑰匙開門進來把他叫醒並催促到床上去，然後第二天早上八點不到又準時上崗──當然，最前與最後幾天Bond人不在倫敦，所以那些天他會睡到被水溫冷醒才慢吞吞蹭進淋浴間，用灼燙的熱水沖淋發冷的身體，並且由於水溫過高而在換上睡袍後感覺皮膚乾澀。

　　005總算從聖彼得堡帶著有用的情報凱旋歸來，雖然技術上來說，這份勝利有些瑕疵，這就是為什麼Q再一次親赴軍用機場、從英國空軍直升機上接下負傷的005，一路握著重傷而神智不清的特工的手，陪伴前往與MI6簽約的郡立醫院，並且監督療程。

　　療程結束後，確認005特工享有商務樓層個人病房，以及專屬護理師每個鐘點的照護，Q疲憊的步下階梯，明白自己的一天總算結束。他可以回家、讓自己攤在沙發上，什麼也不管先睡幾小時。善後工作交給U和W進行，Q很信任這對牛津畢業的雙胞胎，以至於Q相信明天整上午都能請特休不進辦公室。然後Q不禁想起來，Bond位於香港的任務預計也是今日結束，那個協調性有待商榷的明星特工，不知道最近與O的合作順利與否？

　　下雨了，Q走到醫院後門，想在排班計程車中隨便選一輛車回家，然後他看到一名金髮碧眼、應該還在香港或飛機上的男人無預警的出現在他眼底──儘管天陰的緣故，髮色染了些灰，瞳色也沾著點霧。James Bond撐著一把黑色的大傘，踏著脫兔般靈活輕快的腳步止於他面前，把傘湊到兩人頭頂。雨滴從傘緣一珠珠的往地面落，就像成串的簾子隔開了他們與周遭的吵嚷。

　　Bond身上穿著來自薩浮街Huntsman的手工訂製西裝，衣角些許磨損，手肘處是擦不掉的泥汙，襯衫的褶皺洩漏了特工可能經歷過的格鬥。而在倫敦的雨天裡，Q忽略這些細節，忽略那把Q Branch發配的槍是否有幸跟著回國，只注意到Bond深灰羊毛混絲的西裝布料沾了雨滴而晶燦點點，Q抬起手掌抹開水珠。

　　「過得好嗎？」

　　Bond的嗓音溫潤飽滿。

　　好累。Q沒有馬上回答，心裡只想著Bond出差這幾天自己在浴缸裡冷醒的凌晨，以及直到不久之前005緊握著他的那隻血跡斑斑的掌。發自內心的，Q認為此時此刻見到Bond真是太好了，能夠看到Bond就在身邊，聞著Bond身上的硝煙味，而不是005，不是另一位特工的重傷，不是被送回國時脆弱的加諸在他身上的感情依賴，不是抓握著他的蘸染了一片猩紅的手心。

　　「回家吧。」

　　因為Q的沉默，Bond試著再提了一問。但明星特工的開口只是讓Q更不由自主盯緊對方的唇瓣：淺薄、朱膚、一點也不紅潤，上唇比下唇窄，幾乎就是一條線，不說話的時候唇角抿起，形成矜持嚴謹的笑容。Q深切明白那兩片唇儘管看似枯木寒巖，並不是對於投懷送抱無動於衷，它們柔嫩、濕潤、貪心並且富創造力，接吻的時候唇邊又短又刺的髭毛，還總讓Q發癢陣陣。Q心想，我就想嚐嚐。

　　Bond於是感覺到附加於唇上的壓力，那個酥軟的碰觸。儘管意外的情緒比較多一點，Bond依然從善如流張開了口，伸出舌頭，一如Q所認識的貪婪。然後在這個煙雨濛濛的傍晚，這個行人俶擾的醫院出入口，Q退了一步，背抵著醫院的水泥牆，Bond壓低雨傘，緩慢打斜，直到傘面將兩人上身完全遮掩，他與Q在這私密空間裡毫無縫隙的吻著彼此。

　　


	53. Have You Ever Wanted to Kill Me?

　　剛從亞洲返國的Bond一大早就從機場回MI6，一個人閒閒沒事賴在Q Branch，坐在Q的辦公室裡等著當面歸還武器。但Q偶爾也有晚進辦公室的時候，上午請了兩小時的特休以至於Bond顯然至少要等到中午。

　　O做完手上的軟體測試，那時大約十點半多。從八點開始就等得百無聊賴的Bond從Q的辦公室走出來跟他借黑色粗筆。O遞了一枝給他。

　　十分鐘後，Bond又走出來，告訴O那枝筆沒水。

　　「怎麼可能？」O接過筆，隨手拿張廢紙亂寫，明明就寫得出字。

　　「那應該是材質問題吧。」Bond聳聳肩。

　　「材質？你需要寫在什麼材質上？」

　　「陶瓷。你有合適的嗎？」

　　「那你應該用這一枝。」O又遞過另一枝黑筆：「連最滑的磁磚都寫得上去。」

　　「謝了。」接過後的Bond做了一個「感激不盡」的表情，滿足的走回Q的辦公室。五分鐘後，Bond看似神清氣爽的走出來，把筆還給O，詭異的是手上還拎著西裝外套和槍盒。

　　「……你要走了？不等Mr. Q？」

　　「嗯，臨時有事。」笑容燦爛，異常燦爛。

　　O狐疑的目送Bond踏著輕快的腳步離開Q Branch，完全沒有懷疑Bond在Q的辦公室裡為什麼需要特殊黑筆。直到又過了一個半小時，他看見Q手上捧著外帶咖啡走進來。

　　「嗨，頭。」

　　「嗨，早上有事嗎？」

　　「沒。啊，對了，Double O seven來過。」

　　「嗯，他七點三十七分的飛機準時落地返國，海關顯示十五分鐘後就入境了。人呢？」

　　「不在這，待到十點多就先走了。」

　　Q蹙起眉頭，大概是不懂為什麼Bond沒等他進辦公室，不過這並不造成什麼大困擾，於是Q進了自己的房間。

　　一分鐘後，O聽到關上的辦公室門內傳來軍需部主管憤怒的大吼。

　　「Bond──」

　　後來O聽說，Q所引以為傲的Q10杯，被MI6的明星特工多加了一個0，又加了個符號，加了一句話。

　　「Q 100% Belongs to James Bond」。

　　Q Branch整整半年沒人膽敢出借文具用品給Double O seven，無論理由有多正當。至於Bond本人，據傳下次從撒哈拉的任務歸來後，不經意的和秘書部的美女分享：「這一趟真的差點命都沒了。」

　　


	54. Have You Ever Thought I Was Unbearably Annoying?

　　很多時候其實總是Q很忙、而Bond很悠閒，畢竟這個世界上不會一天到晚有人想拿炸彈炸毀國防部或聽證會，以至於大部分的時間其實比較容易看到以下畫面：MI6明星特工悠悠哉哉晃在Q Branch，和這個人打情罵俏、跟那個人分享見聞、或者幫全體Q Branch叫外賣，並且大方的拿薪資請客。這些某方面來說還頗打擾Q Branch工作效率的人際拓展活動，順利讓Bond在該部門維持不錯的人緣。

　　Q通常一概無視這些，不過問也不干涉，就像他會無視上班期間屬下偶爾的偷懶打屁開小差。他當然知道O總在上午逛eBay模型區，下午偷開以大波美女為界面底圖的系統來跑計算程式及開發新軟體，U和W會趁午休時間繞過中央監控主機連線英雄聯盟，在召喚峽谷下路進行三十來分的作戰。至於維護通訊協定──路由及防火牆設定時，則趁機啟動區域網內連線開放同事訂購下午茶，並且把統計單據傳送給閒閒沒事幹的Bond幫忙聯絡外賣商家。

　　所以，Q不覺得Bond在他眼皮底下給女性下屬買蛋糕或約定假日夜晚的出遊有什麼不對勁，就像Bond有時會與美女徹夜未歸，第二天早上依然態度自然的出現在他枕邊閱讀他昨晚的睡前讀物。順帶一提，身上不帶女性香水味。

　　事實上，工作期間的Q根本很少主動想到Bond，只在午休被Bond架出去、或一天忙完準備回家時，才腹誹Bond一整天的清閒與干擾。當然，那些他沒意識接過的熱茶、巧克力或三明治他也絕對歡迎──他從沒排斥Bond出現，但也從沒因為Bond的出現感到任何欣喜之情。

　　直到有陣子，為了003和004埋伏已久的車臣行動，整個Q Branch忙得人仰馬翻。Q全程監控任務，專注到沒有休息時間，一整天下來沒喝幾口水，加班到凌晨才回家。一連如此連續三日，第四天早上Bond從雅加達抵國，那天正是任務收網之日。

　　剛返回MI6的明星特工明顯與辦公室內的狀況銜接不上，於是剛進門就和平常一樣找人聊天打屁。任務已是第四天，最混亂的部分都安然度過，後勤人員普遍戒心降低，實則Q十分清楚危險係數從未減降。以至於，當他不停在各項數據資料與監控螢幕之間，回頭找人調閱檔案且再三比對確認，亂得暈頭轉向時，卻發現Q Branch一半以上成員正聚精會神聆聽Bond侃侃而談印尼趣聞──連續三天睡眠不足的軍需部門主管瞬間氣爆。

　　「Bond──不要騷擾我的員工工作！」

　　Double O seven嘻皮笑臉的晃到旁邊，看似安分守己。但半小時之後Q指示U整合資訊時又看到Bond在干擾實習生做數據統計。

　　然後是搧動力十足的提議訂購下午茶甜甜圈。然後是花言巧語和女性約定晚上到倫敦眼走走。然後是不明所以有關於M的爆料並引起好幾位技術人員頻頻追問。

　　最終，Mr. Bond被踢進Q的私人辦公室，關門上鎖，就只差沒放狗咬人。

　　若真要困住身經百戰的00編號特工或許該當開啟最高層級電子鎖，但Q沒有這麼做，甚至沒鎖門，如果Bond膽敢踏出那間辦公室一步──相信Mr. Bond深切明白嚴重性，下場絕對比被火車追趕還要悽慘。

　　關上門後，Q覺得他所管轄的Branch總算安靜多了。

　　


	55. Have You Ever Broke My Heart?

　　下午監督手下替全MI6網絡系統進行季度維護時，Q收到一則來自Miss Moneypenny的訊息。

　　「東窗事發。」

　　Q不明白，回了一個問號過去。

　　Miss Moneypenny又傳了一則訊息：「不要責怪Tanner，善後與南法黑幫有關的案件，任何後勤人員第一個想到的顧問都會是Double O seven。」

　　這下Q聽明白了，他秘密前往馬賽支援任務的事情已經被Bond知道。Q難得放心神留意，但那天Bond就算跑公文途經Q Branch也沒有走進來騷擾任何一名技術特工，不到下午五點就離開MI6辦公大樓，而不是等Q一起走。

　　Q特意準時下班，早早回家，並且不像平常一樣窩回自己家裡，他打從一開始就是進Bond的公寓。Bond在浴室洗澡，水流聲很清楚，Q放下裝電腦的側背包，走過客廳，注意到Bond擱在茶几上的手機，螢幕閃爍著新訊息提示。

　　從屏幕預覽，最新兩則訊息分別是：「我在」、「怎麼了」，傳送者名為Beatrice。由此Q可以輕易的推算，更前面應該是Bond主動出擊邀約的訊息。

　　水聲停了，片刻之後是Bond走出來的聲音。只圍浴巾的Bond見到Q的現身一點也不意外，眼神淡淡帶過自己的手機，顯然被移位過了，但這對Bond來說從來都無所謂。

　　「你有要留下來和我一起吃晚餐嗎，James。」

　　「如果我說不呢？」

　　「那我就出門找一個願意安慰我的人度過今晚。」Q的語氣聽起來難得失了信心，但依然平靜的回答問題。他的答案沒有任何其他意思，不是挑釁、也不是作對，他只是誠實以告，總有一些時候他無法忍受單獨在家。

　　「就算我留著，也沒打算狗屁安慰你。」

　　「我是說如果有別人。」Q停了停，「我的意思是，如果你沒有要留下，我就讓別人安慰我。但我並不想得到你的安慰。」

　　「那你想要什麼？」

　　「原諒。」

　　Bond看似忿恨的消化著Q的回答。

　　「你單槍匹馬替Mallory去了趟馬賽，和那些名單上的人物交手，把我蒙在鼓裡。」

　　Bond的聲音在顫抖，這讓Q更不知所措，他從Bond的聲音裡聽到Bond的恐懼，一種不是源自於現在、而是對於過去的恐懼，00編號特工的恐懼。

　　「無論哪一種壞消息，你都能傷透我。」

　　「我知道。」Q抬起頭，對上Bond的眼神，他沒想過這麼簡單的動作，他也會有需要鼓足勇氣的一天：「相對的你也能，彼此彼此。」

　　


	56. Who Are You?

　　總部再一次失去Bond的訊號，在一個令人不快的有關於Bond遭遇俘虜並且敵方銷聲匿跡的情況下。Q煩躁的從全球網域裡尋找線索，以至於中央處理器效能滿載，全天候進行演算，比對那些M所派出去的探員們帶回的蛛絲馬跡，第三天終於追蹤到橫濱近郊一處廢棄工廠。

　　入侵該工廠網域只花費Q彈指時間。透過被控制得宜的攝像頭，Q一如親臨、在工廠內部四處尋找Bond的足跡。包括O在內共有三名Q Branch成員和他一起過濾鏡頭，十五分鐘之後，O所負責的監視器就給了好消息。

　　「頭，找到了！」

　　Q迅速控制囚禁Bond的整間房間，封鎖電子門、緊閉窗戶，並且打開其他區域的照明，令得全區處於一種不自然的光亮之中，任何敵方動靜都逃不過Q的法眼。

　　房間裡監控Bond的人本想開門察看，手掌才剛觸上電子門，就因忽如的短路而全身抽搐、倒在地上。

　　「嗨。」被結實綁上鐵椅，雙手糾纏著一圈圈鐵鍊的Double O seven因目睹這件事而發出開懷的笑聲。

　　然後Q的聲音從Bond所在的房間、架設於天花板的喇叭聲道上出現。

　　「Your Quartermaster reporting for duty。」

　　


	57. Are We Friends?

　　「有一句話怎麼說的？」Miss Moneypenny在替M接起那通請假電話時忍不住調侃：「笨蛋不會感冒？」

　　「那麼看來我適時證明自己的腦袋還在正常值以上，Eve。」

　　「不開你玩笑，總之安心在家休息，我會轉告M你今天不進辦公室。要傳話給O嗎？」

　　「告訴他別混太兇，」Q咳了兩聲，難掩鼻音：「今天全無生產的話，等我回去上班就把他電腦裡的波霸圖全部改成男人的那一根。」

　　「保證一字不漏。」

　　結果Q共請了三天病假才順利回來上班，儘管感冒尚未痊癒、部門裡堆積的事情已有一定份量。

　　一大早，他就把這幾天該簽署的公文處理妥當，拿給行政組跑章程。不過要送抵M辦公室經過批准的兩份，他親自跑了一趟中樞樓層。

　　「嗨，Q，你看起來依然有點糟糕。」M的個人單間外頭是身為秘書的Miss Moneypenny的辦公桌，這句關心是針對Q臉上的口罩以及發紅過敏的鼻子。「怎麼特地送公文過來？有事情嗎？」

　　「順便幫Bond請假。」Q悶悶不快的說：「所以今天Bond無法彙報任務。」

　　Q發誓看到Miss Moneypenny眼底閃過一抹精光。

　　「請什麼假？」

　　「……病假。總之他明天再來向M提出報告。」

　　「好端端的也感冒？Bond昨天才完成任務回倫敦，他去的可是風光明媚的義大利呢。」Miss Moneypenny淡淡涼涼的拿出一張新的假單，開始替Bond填寫，她的口吻讓Q很不自在。「著涼還是被傳染？」

　　「他朋友那麼多，誰知道。」

　　「顯然我們都知道那位朋友是誰，Q。」

　　


	58. How Well Do You Know Me?

　　Bond遠赴阿爾巴尼亞南部的薩蘭達出差，追查入住當地一間療養旅館的法籍銀行家其戶頭神秘資金流動去向。毫不意外的，當案子開始有進展時Bond又鬧失蹤，迄今已兩天。但跟以前緊急狀況不同的地方在於，Q和最後負責監控聯繫的O都認為Bond只是打算單幹，所需資訊也都能從當地輕易取得，才會不知道該說是過於我行我素、或者缺乏團隊合作精神的把Q Branch給拋諸腦後。反正這不是第一次，某方面來說，Q Branch樂得清閒，把精力改放在其他外勤探員身上又何樂而不為？

　　意外的是，有關於Double O seven探員失聯的消息不知道為什麼反而從合作的法國對外安全總局處洩漏，第二天下午，一名法籍線人聯絡上MI6，宣稱握有Bond失蹤前的關鍵消息，以及這名英國特工正身陷危急，願意提供一切必要協助，但須以英國政府的庇護作為交換情報的條件。

　　有鑒於這名法國線人──黑髮藍眸的美女與巴黎黑幫牽扯上不小麻煩，一直在尋找管道潛逃出境，卻在阿爾巴尼亞遭到法國第七局逮捕，MI6並不考慮輕信其所言的任何一個字，但又不可能不對其所提供的情報加以確認。M於是派遣Q負責過濾信息：MI6架起一條隱蔽且不可能被攔截的安全線路，在線上以視訊聯繫對方，MI6這頭的聯絡人──也就是Q，以簡單不具意義的符號作為顯示畫面，但Q與M，以及其他監控人員，則能透過屏幕清晰的觀察對方。

　　那是一名水準與Bond有過的女人相齊的尤物，根據MI6的紀錄，Bond上一次到阿爾巴尼亞執行任務，也的確曾和她共度幾晚。

　　「為了確認妳所掌握的情報可信度，」線路接上後，Q望著視窗內眼睛閃爍著光芒的法國美女｜｜這女人現在就位於Bond失蹤前最後登記入住的客房內，從畫面上可以判斷，女人坐在床上，電腦攝影機估計在稍微低一點的地方，或許laptop就置放於女人的大腿上。Q緩慢解說著：「我會詢問一些問題，我們將根據妳所給予的答案，來判斷妳手上是否握有我們想要的情報。」

　　「我並不介意。」美麗的女人回答：「但容我提醒，Double O seven現在或許正在受苦，你們詢問更多問題、做更多道求證只會浪費時間，何不盡快簽署庇護協議讓我和盤托出？」

　　「判斷權在我們手上，這妳無須操心。」

　　視窗對面，女人做了個「那就隨便吧」的手勢。

　　「妳說，四天前和Double O seven偶然重逢？」

　　「旅館大廳，我沒想到他也到了阿爾巴尼亞，然後我隨他上樓。」

　　「妳和他同睡一床？」

　　「那當然。」美女顰眉，露出那種Q問的是世界上最廢話的問題的表情。

　　「幾天？」

　　「三天，直到與他失去聯繫的那一晚。」

　　Q挑起眉頭：「左邊或右邊？」

　　「嗯？你問什麼？」

　　「妳睡的是床的左邊還是右邊？妳現在坐在右邊那一半。」

　　「那是因為我昨晚就睡右邊。重要嗎？」

　　「隨口問問。」Q的語氣很無所謂：「你們做了幾次？」

　　「第一晚兩次，第二晚沒有，第三晚在浴室裡來了一次。」

　　「他早上都做多少下伏地挺身？」

　　「我沒數……數了才奇怪吧？」

　　「他上一次刮鬍什麼時候？」

　　「前天早上，我剛醒，從半開的浴室門看見鏡子裡的他。」

　　「試著描述那一天給我聽聽？」

　　「我有點累，起得不是很早，和他一起用過早餐，陪他到樓下晃了幾圈。中午在沙灘邊的日本料理店用餐，然後他把我一個人丟著，直到傍晚才出現，我們一起去了飯店地下室的撲克牌房，他點Martini，就是所謂的Shaken，not stirred，酒保從調酒器裡倒出酒液時，Bond誇了句，perfect。」

　　「然後呢？」

　　「然後他就失蹤了，更深入的訊息要等你們簽下引渡條約我才鬆口。」

　　「他聞起來像什麼？」

　　「咦？」

　　「妳和他肌膚相親三天，他聞起來像什麼。」

　　那女人皺了下眉，覺得這是道故意加深難度的問題，片刻後又收起疑惑的表情，認為自己破解了Q的陷阱：「Gucci，Pour Homme II。他擦這瓶香水。」

　　「看來妳對香水小有研究。」

　　「不要小看巴黎女人。」

　　「謝謝妳的合作，我問完了，稍後我們整理分析，會再通知妳結果。」

　　「動作快些吧，Double O seven不一定撐得了這麼久。」

　　Q切斷視訊，拉開椅子，停止加密這條網路連線，然後把善後工作交給O，轉身看向Tanner：「通知法國第七局逮捕這女人，她根本連Bond的影子都沒見到。」

　　「好。」Tanner對旁邊的特工動動手指，立刻有人負責聯繫。

　　M轉身離開監控室，以及Tanner，而Q自動自發的跟上去，三人回到M的辦公間，房間外的Miss Moneypenny知道他們的談話不會太長，不需要咖啡，所以只關上房門管理好出入口。

　　「Bond習慣睡床的右邊。」Q說：「所以他的右手在任何時候都能無阻礙的拔槍。」

　　M點點頭。

　　「Bond不喜歡在別人面前做伏地挺身、或者仰臥起坐。Bond既然前天傍晚穿上大禮服出席撲克牌局，他就會在那之前刮鬍，這是他的教養。Bond已經很久沒喝Martini，他現在都喝Gin。」

　　「很好。」

　　「Bond上一次去阿爾巴尼亞的確帶著Pour Homme II。那本來是我的香水，Bond擅自拿去用。」Q又說。

　　「所以關於香水的部份，那女人說的是對的？」

　　「不，她或許當年聞到過。」Q輕蔑的笑了一下：「但Bond中彈被送回來後就沒再使用：我最討厭撞香。」

　　「所以，你的結論是？」

　　「一個不想回祖國坐牢或被追殺的巴黎女人。」

　　「只要你能肯定就行。」

　　「我肯定Double O seven現在好得很，或許晚些聽到風聲會主動聯繫，Monsieur。另外，離我們原本安排給Double O seven落腳的飯店十分鐘車程遠的地方，是一家真正的賭場渡假飯店，該飯店的洗衣房有專門處理手工訂製服的標準程序，游泳池是全景觀式的面愛奧尼亞海岸海天一線，中國餐廳真真正正由中國廚師掌廚，停車場提供全天候車廠服務，並且後方有私人山區賽車道。據我所知，前一家飯店的某位房客在牌桌上輸掉一輛阿斯頓馬汀V12，恰恰與Double O seven失蹤是同一天。我有充分理由相信，Double O seven人就平安待在後一間飯店裡。該飯店一樓紀念品販賣部，近期有房客購買店裡體積最大的撒哈拉沙漠玫瑰的紀錄，我很擔心那代表我的臥房很快會出現這樣滑稽又不討喜的擺設。」

　　Q說的一點也沒錯。當天傍晚聽說了有關法國女人的鬧劇，Bond主動聯繫MI6，證實自己任務期間完全沒和對方有所交集，也沒遭遇危險，以及確切的落腳處。順道，任務很順利，只不過不小心多了兩具屍體。啊，關於伴手禮的部份也是正確的。

　　


	59. Describe Me in Three Words

　　Q有些懊惱的瞪著自己今年度接受適性測驗的心理分析作答。

　　效率？

　　Bond。

　　快樂？

　　Bond。

　　休假？

　　Bond。

　　儘管三道問題並不連續，但他的確在疲勞轟炸的幾千道問題當中，其中三次無意識的回答了同一個答案。的確，當工作遇上Bond，他總能發揮最好的效率，以至於M後來不再刻意避嫌而盡量把Bond排給Q指揮；當他心情好時，他總會想起Bond，他不確定這是因為Bond能輕易逗他開心或者他和Bond走得太近；休假的時候他更是會最直覺的考慮到Bond，考慮到Bond的所在地、行程、與排休，考慮那些他們說好一起去做的事。

　　但在他把那份分析瞪穿個洞之前，Mallory將之闔上，臉上表情波瀾不驚。

　　「Monsieur。」

　　「我不想重複那愚蠢的維若納悲劇，Q。」Mallory的聲音全無好惡起伏：「若不是蒙特鳩與凱普洛特當家的阻撓，羅密歐與茱麗葉或許無法堅守他們的愛情，這是我的觀點。」

　　「……Monsieur，我和Bond都不是十六歲精蟲衝腦的青少年。」Q冷淡的回覆：「另外，如果沒有世仇家恨｜｜誰說他們不能有個好結果？再夢幻的神仙伴侶也會因為柴米油鹽起口角，您的標準嚴苛到有失公允。」

　　Mallory忽略了Q不客氣的舉證，沉默的望著Q、並且Q也故作鎮定的回望著他，過了會兒，Mallory才再開口。

　　「我的意思是，我並沒有要禁止你們之間的私事，只要正事不亂了套。」

　　「絕對不會。」

　　「或許反而更有助於工作？」

　　「按照目前的實績來說：是的。」

　　「很好。」

　　Mallory點點頭，沒再繼續深究，這讓Q暗自鬆了口氣。先不論他對這段感情是否認真到願意為此頂撞上級也在所不惜，至少Q不喜歡有人對自己指手劃腳。

　　Q以為他可以退出、結束今年的考核了。未料Mallory拿起另一份文件，攤開給他瞧瞧。

　　「只有最後一件事，你能替我解釋這一條嗎？」

　　「嗯？」

　　Q湊上前，是Bond的字彙聯想測驗報告。Mallory明確指著其中一道問題：

　　Q？

　　內袋。

　　Q愣在那裡，眼睛睜得大大的。比起MI6居然把他的名字拿去入了Bond的考題，更重要的是這是什麼答案？

　　「你和內袋的關係是什麼？Q，Bond不肯向心理測驗師解釋。」

　　因應Mallory的提問，Q也只能丈二金剛摸不著腦的站著，緊緊皺起眉。這是什麼鬼？

　　


	60. When's the Last Time You Saw Me?

　　眼看著，O就要完成手上一組Q所監督設計的觀測系統模擬，只要再一下下，稍微加點班今天一定可以搞定。這麼心情振奮的想著的O拿著一疊要給W核對的數據經過主管辦公室門口，匆匆一瞥卻發現Q已經收拾好桌面，穿戴整齊並傾身關上電腦螢幕。

　　「……頭，你要走了？」

　　房間內，身為全支部最高階級的軍需官聽到這問題，轉身露出一種「這不是很顯而易見嗎」的表情：「時間過七點了。」

　　「哎但，等一會兒我能交出新的步韻模擬模型。」最近Q明明都九點多才走，O心想。

　　「一會兒是多久？」

　　「一個小時多吧？」

　　「那算了，星期三是主管非加班日。」結果Q依然一臉沒啥興致的模樣，伸手抽起椅背上的外套：「你可以明天早上再拿給我討論，或者mail到我信箱，我睡前看。」

　　「……什麼時候有這種規定了？」O有點傻眼。

　　「從現在開始有就可以了。」Q根本不在意O怎麼想，愉快的提起手提電腦包，關掉房間的電燈。

　　「好吧，你是頭，你說了算。」O沒辦法，只能聳聳肩目送著上司下班離開。他悻悻然的繼續走到W的座位上給出所需數據，還附加一句沒好氣的「不用趕著處理」。掛在脖子上的智慧型手機就是在這時開始吵了起來，叮叮咚咚個不停。O環視辦公間一周，那些雙手放在鍵盤上、正忙著處理各種手頭要務的同事們，一個一個硬要分心透過部門內通訊軟體發訊給他。

　　「確認確認Bond的行程好嗎」、「Bond回來了你不知道嗎」、「Bond今晚回來你忘了嗎」、「這次任務一百二十四天很長耶好嗎」｜｜文字內容不出以上幾種。

　　


	61. When and How Did We Meet?

　　兩名男人並肩坐在國家美術館第三十四號展室前。

　　「你知道嗎，多愁善感是年老的徵兆。」

　　「缺乏關愛的年輕人也慣於哀春憐秋。」

　　「所以你才同意在這裡進行第五十次軍需物品交接？」

　　「我同意在這裡，因為美術館是倫敦你最喜歡的地方之一，Cute。」

　　「坐在這個位子，總讓我想到海明威的一句話。」Q停了停，看向他左方的Bond的臉：「所有的邪惡一開始都是純潔的*1。」

　　在這適切比鄰而坐的長凳上，四片唇瓣貼在了一塊。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: All things truly wicked start from innocence，出自海明威《流動的饗宴》。


	62. What Was Your First Impression?

　　「那時候所有人都知道這意味著M夫人搞砸了。」

　　Q慢悠悠的回憶道，一手意有所指來回撫摸Bond的皮帶頭，然後拇指壓住Bond垂落於皮帶釦上方的領帶尾端，再順著絲滑的領帶一路上溯，直到手掌握住Bond下頷的溫莎領帶結。

　　Bond低頭，落在Q指間的吻很輕。

　　「然後呢？」

　　「磁碟丟了、線人喪命、還順便搞死一名00號特工，皇威震怒並不足以形容情報安全委員會的反應。Mr. Mallory一開始是作為監督而被派來MI6，可靠傳聞包含軍情局第六處將縮小營運，人人自危。」

　　Q鬆開Bond的領帶，緩慢將之從寬闊的脖頸上抽離，丟在地毯上，解開頸釦、衫釦、袖釦──每一枚Bond上半身的鈕釦。為了講求合身，Bond從不在衫內添加內衣，襯衫底下是線條分明的鎖骨，發達勻稱的胸肌，Q從Bond的雙肩脫去襯衫，讓布料從Bond的臂上滑落。隨著Bond懶洋洋的揮手，襯衫落在地毯旁邊，Q可以直接以掌心撫摸Bond結實的肩頭，滑過三頭肌然後帶到二頭肌為止。

　　這副身體遍布粗糙的大大小小的疤痕，Q留連著，用拇指擦過瘡疤疼痛。儘管如此，諸如此類的瑕疵遮掩不住Bond美麗的肌肉線，不是女人那種柔弱的美麗，而是生意盎然的強健的美麗。

　　「關於我的部分呢？」

　　「死人。」Q的聲音聽起來滿不在乎，用指背在Bond裸露的腹部處上下輕搔。Q不直接觸碰到Bond的肌膚，只騷動著Bond腹上綿延的淺金色毫毛。Q喜歡看Bond享受麻癢的感官表情，這種迂迴繞圈的調情，儘管其表現可能只是看似平常卻深了一點的笑靨，或者意義不同的眼眸流轉的精光。

　　「我那時還沒坐上現在的位子，也沒接觸過大部分00號探員。對於Double O Seven的第一個印象就是：一個已死的人。」

　　原本只是指背，現在手掌翻轉，改而以掌心磨搓腹毛，Bond的腹部可以感覺Q手掌的溫度，但Q的手掌並不真正貼上他。

　　「我聽說，爆炸當時Q Branch首當其衝？」

　　「嗯，所以我才有機會走馬上任。前任Q離職後一直由代理部長領導軍需部，爆炸時，我們死了四個同事，包括前任代理部長。而你被引回倫敦，M女士認為是時候安排新的Q全力支援00號探員。」

　　Q的手掌停止對於Bond的調情，改而再自然不過的握著Bond的皮帶釦。鬆開之後，彷彿抽鞭一般，Q動作漂亮的抽開皮帶，不疾不徐，Bond能感覺腰間的禁制鬆懈，皮帶從釦環中滑出，帶著些微褲頭布料與肌膚的摩擦，就好像Q的手親自探過腰腹這敏感的一圈。

　　「至於第一次見到本人……」

　　同樣把皮帶丟在地上，Q的掌心放在Bond腿間，提著Bond的敏銳，用另一手解了褲頭，拉下拉鍊。

　　「那時，我想起一句話，康納利，《希望的敵人》。」

　　Bond沉默了一會兒：「Whom the Gods wish to destroy，they first call promising。」

　　那些諸神意欲毀滅之人，祂們必先稱其前程似錦。

　　「沒錯。」

　　Bond腿間冷涼，Q已褪去他西裝長褲，一雙頎長勻稱、肌理分明的腿顯露在Q的面前，即使只是站著這麼簡單的動作也能感覺Bond充滿力量。

　　Bond的大腿結實，小腿強壯，些微毛髮依附著，暗金色的反映著微光的毛髮。Q用膝蓋擠進Bond的腿間，兩人身體貼的很近，Q身上的布料輕輕擦過Bond。

　　「你覺得我活不久？」

　　「我覺得你會死於回應周遭人所寄予的厚望。一個只是得知MI6總部爆炸，就奔回祖國報到的英雄式特工，自然會為國家與女王鞠躬盡瘁。」Q的聲音不知道怎麼的，發悶了起來。他的雙手擺上Bond的腰側，沿著Bond的胯部與下腹肌之間的人魚線，兩邊同時向下撫摸，然後雙手匯聚，探入內褲之內，周遭毛髮茂密，聽到Bond吸了口氣，Q的手最終來到人魚線所延伸的漂亮終點，掌握住Bond。

　　Q此時拉開內褲，將之扯落，直到Bond在他面前全裸。

　　Bond安靜著，並沒有證實或否定Q的話語。然後捧著Q的臉，在Q唇前親吻，雙腳跨過地上自己的衣褲，摟著Q進了浴室。

　　


	63. Do You Still Think that Way about Me Now?

　　筋疲力竭的性愛後，Q倒頭睡了半個鐘頭，直到他迷迷糊糊的醒來，Bond正倚在床頭滑動手機，查看郵件，和他一樣依然一絲不掛。

　　「我睡多久了？」

　　「約三十分鐘。」

　　Bond伸出手臂攬住他，這讓Q不自覺的調整姿勢迎合，被單滑下Q的背脊，露出曲線美好的腰背。Bond湊上去親吻他。

　　這吻沒很長，幾乎只是Bond的舌頭舔過Q的嘴唇，Q再主動讓兩人唇齒相碰，就退開。一吻方歇，Q咬了咬紅腫的嘴唇，這後果當然不是剛才雲淡風輕的碰觸所引起，他們方才的性愛比往常要激烈些，其中也包含Bond在他唇前索吻的過程，因而留下些許咬傷的唇瓣還有一點點痛，以至於他現在並沒有特別想要接吻。

　　拉開兩人臉龐的距離，Q本來打算重新躺回Bond身邊再睡一覺，卻想起了什麼，動作輕快的跳下床鋪。迎著Bond好奇的注視，Q跨過地毯，撈起椅背上的睡袍套上赤裸的身體，繫妥腰帶，開始彎腰撿拾洗澡前散落在地上的Bond的衣服。

　　「你在做什麼？」

　　「收拾一下，把該洗的衣服丟洗衣機，該收的收進衣櫥。早上O和B要過來跟我拿工作上的模型檔案，我沒忘記客廳外面甚至還有幾件你的個人衣物。」

　　「你們最近到底在忙什麼？」

　　「某種跟人類行為學有關的研究，有成果了再跟你說。」

　　Q拾起皮帶，掛回衣櫃裡，撈起襯衫，然後是領帶，動作停了停，帶著那條領帶回到床榻邊，一腳跨上Bond，將Bond壓在身下。

　　「你知道，人與人的第一印象通常和實際情況有差距。」

　　「嗯？」

　　Q將領帶繞過Bond的脖頸，讓絲質的觸感擦過Bond的皮膚。Bond的脖子雖然稱不上修長，倒是很有力量，他不明白Q想做什麼，稍微仰起頭部好與Q四目相交。這施力動作讓Bond的頸肌突起，肌肉線從耳後傾斜延伸到鎖骨，Q的手掌就停留在附近──充滿男人味的線條，並且標誌著Bond其中一條敏感帶。此時此刻Bond赤身裸體，全身上下只有領帶這一塊布料，在Q的眼裡顯得特別有下流感。

　　「就像我早些說的，你一開始給我一種諸神企圖毀滅的印象。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「我不喜歡這種印象。」

　　「那就不要這樣想。」

　　「Double O seven，如果一個人的信仰裡只有國家和女王，行事當然容易乖張極限，畢竟沒什麼好失去了。」

　　「的確是這樣沒錯。」Bond回應Q，盯著Q的手指，Q正在他頸項上替他打領結。

　　「但如果擁有更多，就會懂得懸崖勒馬。事實上外勤特工的訓練一直都在指導這件事，關鍵在於是否傾聽。」

　　Q收緊領帶，一個漂亮的溫莎結於焉成形，但他越收越緊，直到Bond感覺領結已經頂到他的喉結，再緊就要被勒住了。

　　「你在試著談Vesper嗎？Cute。」

　　Q並沒有正面回答這道問題：「這就是為什麼你當時想退休？」

　　「或許吧。」

　　Bond不是一個會把甜言蜜語跟承諾掛在嘴邊的人，從來不會，就像當時他告訴Vesper Lynd的是「我想退休，我們可以到處看看」，而不是「我愛妳，想永遠跟妳在一起。」

　　「Cute，走上你所說的諸神賜予的毀滅之途，是因為在受到讚揚以後志得意滿。人生有兩種悲劇，萬念俱灰或志得意滿。」

　　「而你認為自己在這兩種窠臼之外？」

　　「我不會簡簡單單就被毀去，因為我曾經親自到過那裡。我比誰都清楚一但信仰貧瘠是多麼危險的一件事情。」

　　「在你失去Vesper之後？」

　　「更糟，在我墜下那座橋樑之後。」

　　Q沉默了一下，手指小幅度的鬆開領帶，至少Bond不再覺得有東西弄得他很不舒服。

　　「那麼現在呢，Vesper之後你的杯是否滿溢*1？」

　　「這問題空泛過了頭，不是你的風格，Cute。」

　　「我和內袋的關係是什麼？」

　　「……你看了我的適性測驗報告？」

　　「不要用這種眼神瞧著我，不是我擅自進入系統查閱，Mallory問了我，James。」

　　「那不是什麼重要的關聯。」

　　Q當然知道Bond這句話不能信，但他不想追問一件明顯牽扯到兩人關係、Bond卻不願明說的事情。兩人安靜了頗久，維持著互相對望的姿勢，直到Q又動了嘴唇。

　　「不然說句情話來聽聽。」

　　結果Bond皺起了眉。這樣的反應讓Q更不安的盯著Bond，閱讀Bond的表情。Q知道這是他今晚問的第三個「不是Q的風格」的鬼問題了，他也不喜歡自己這樣。直到，Bond伸高手，讓掌心探入Q的髮間梳理Q的鬈髮，Q才分辨出來Bond的蹙眉只是在思考，他在嘗試安撫他。

　　過了許久，Bond身體動了動，眼睛眨了一下，重新專注的盯著Q的雙眼。

　　「我希望擁有一個害怕失去我的人。」

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: 《聖經‧詩篇》23:5：你用油膏了我的頭，使我的福杯滿溢。通常是指心靈充實，恩典滋潤生命之意。


	64. If You Could Give Me Anything, What Would It Be?

　　「這是你的華爾特PPKS-73、指環竊聽器14，Double O seven。」

　　「謝了。明天和你哥哥他們吃飯我已經訂好餐廳，晚上八點直接那邊見？」

　　「嗯。」Q轉過身繼續埋首於電腦上：「把裝備完整歸還，Double O seven。我不想要下禮拜又得造一把74，以及警告你不會再拿到第十五個戒指。」

　　


	65. Ever Wanted to Tell Me Something but Couldn't?

　　假日的早上Q一個人收拾著客廳，撿拾那些昨晚慌忙之中被粗魯褪下的襯衫與西裝。昨天晚上Bond很晚才回來，從賽普勒斯，這就是為什麼浴室的浴缸裡還有沒被刷洗掉的血跡，打翻的碘酒在扶正後也還沒機會拿回儲藏室放好。Q整理好這裡就會過去處理，並且打算晚點到樓下的西藥店買棉花和氨水，他知道Bond或許也需要一點止痛劑，以及──別忘了，澱粉也快用完了，Bond的西裝需要它。

　　自從不知道幾年前哪一次開始，Q就很認份，他已經能夠根據目測，就熟練的把硼砂、氨水和清水按照一定比例混合成去漬液，這種混合液用來對付棉麻襯衫上的血漬最有辦法，如果是Bond那件染絲的西裝外套，則把澱粉摻水煮成糊狀，敷在血斑處，乾燥後再用肥皂水跟醋水清洗。Q可以做得比乾洗店還要好。

　　Q的客廳的土耳其地毯，因為多次利用醋液洗刷而褪淡好幾階色號。為了讓清潔後的房間通風，Q敞開窗戶，並且噴灑薰衣草基味的芳香劑，是半年前Bond去富良野出差後帶回來的禮物。Q最後抓起血跡乾硬的衣服，鼻前依然是令人不舒服的血味，但Q很習慣了，再怎麼說，昨天晚上躺在他身邊的人身上聞起來比這衣服還要腥上百倍，儘管他們在浴室裡用花灑的清水耗了很多時間。

　　經過臥室門口，走向洗衣房，Q放輕腳步。通常剛回倫敦的第一晚，Bond會睡得比較淺，也比較敏感，而剛好Q很樂於維持房子裡安安靜靜，希望Bond好好休息只是其中一項比較順便的想法。

　　在洗衣房裡，Q放了一盆水，一一拿出他所需要的化學藥劑，按所需比例傾倒混合。不過，在他把襯衫和西外套都給摁進混合液裡浸泡之前，他想起了什麼。他稍微將手在旁邊的毛巾上按乾，拿起那件西外套。

　　之前也發生過幾次這種情形：也就是西外套本身也染上血跡。只不過，Bond通常不太讓Q代為處理──並不是說，Bond有明顯的排斥或不允許的情緒，不過Bond的確有意無意避免Q必須把他本來穿著的外套拿去清洗，就像擔心不慎毀掉了什麼一樣。但這些明明都是不同件的外套，之間沒有共通點，也沒有不能清洗的質料，除非……有什麼特工固定放在穿著的外套裡的物品？

　　Q鬼使神差的把西外套裡外翻轉，露出絲質富光澤的內襯。西裝外套的左胸處縫合著一只口袋，也就是外套的內袋。

　　Q的手伸進內袋裡，摸到一張紙條。他將之取出，這紙條對摺成兩半，明顯濕過，皺過，還有些許汙損，但連個缺角也沒有，上面的字跡依然能夠被以肉眼辨識。

　　『我才是一直在忍受這些。』

　　力透紙背的字條，那張Q多年前所寫下的字條。

　　


	66. What Reminds You of Me?

　　Q一個人坐在酒吧裡，點了杯添加小黃瓜片與玫瑰花瓣的Gin Tonic打發時間，在皮蘭德羅的戲劇《椅子》開演前他還有半個小時，而本來應該與他聯袂出席的混帳顯然臨時被派到巴基斯坦工作。

　　Q無聊的玩著手機，滑著螢幕黑進隨便一名政客的私人通訊，覷看其與情婦的偷情簡訊以及各種帳目下的交易。有個男人翩翩走進酒吧，繞過他身邊帶起一陣風，熟悉的香水味令得Q的視線離開螢幕、下意識往男人看去。那男人西裝筆挺，走向隔壁某位梳妝得體的女性，兩人親暱的互碰臉頰，或許是兄妹吧。

　　是Gucci經典男香Pour Homme II的香氣，Q若有所思的沉吟了一會兒，自從被Bond拿走再成功奪回來，他自己也好久都沒擦那瓶香水了。

　　他想了想，低頭操作手機，登入購物網站訂購了兩瓶Pour Homme II。

　　「Home tmr」，Q在簡訊欄位裡鍵入這兩個字，然後按下送出傳至遠在南亞的男人手中。

　　


	67. If You Could Change the Past What Would You Change?

　　「這是出自哪部科幻電影的奇怪問題？」

　　「別只顧著吐槽，回答我，Q。」

　　「我不知道。為什麼問？」

　　「你很少談論自己。」Bond在耳麥另一邊回答，同時Q能聽見他用肩膀撞開一扇鐵門並且快速閃到死角與門後的人展開槍戰的聲音：「我想多知道一些關於你的事情，即使它很私密。」

　　Q等著，直到激烈高亢的打鬥聲響停止，Bond微喘，但不失優雅的故意用法文報出一串數字，Q根據Bond所說的，鍵入手底下的鍵盤，成功進入系統。

　　「結束，你可以回來了，Double O seven。」

　　「你還沒回答我。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「線路上沒有別人，Cute。」Bond腳步迅速的走出建築物，Q能夠想像他此時一定邊走邊整理西裝，或許拉拉自己的袖子，調整手錶的位置：「你會想改變什麼？」

　　「我就說了我不知……」

　　「給我一個答案。」

　　Q嘆口氣，有點不耐煩，神奇的是儘管如此他也很難對Bond生氣。

　　「Vesper Lynd吧，讓她活下來。」

　　耳麥的彼端明顯愣了愣，Q聽到腳步聲停了有幾秒，然後才又恢復行進。

　　「這不是我要的答案，我想知道的是跟你有關的部分，Cute。」

　　「這就是。」

　　雖然辦公室裡沒有其他人，Q不自在的吞了口口水，沒辦法，他向來對自己誠實。

　　「我希望她活著。我希望擁有跟活人平等競爭的機會，James。」

　　


	68. How Will You Teach Our Children?

　　「我可以負責接送。」金髮的特工語調輕快，就好像這是一件水到渠成、再自然不過的事情一般：「無論襁褓時跑醫院打預防針、或者再大一點上學的接送都可以，我有車。」

　　「……有車並不是接送的唯一條件。」

　　「那麼追加，我工作時間彈性。」

　　「不，你不彈性，M的任何一個指令你都必須立刻滾出這個國家。」

　　「至少比你有更多空閒，朝九晚五的上班族。」

　　「我並不……」

　　「休假時你大可在家睡覺，Cute，我能帶她到附近的公園走走，或許在麥當勞或炸魚薯條店耗掉一整個下午。」

　　「她？他？」

　　「我認為還是優雅的小淑女比較適合作為我假期的陪伴對象。你認為呢？」

　　從Bond的語氣，Q實在搞不懂他到底是在說笑或者認真的。而這讓Q有些無所適從。

　　「另外我也想過了，有關家長會。通常家長會和開學的月份相同，換句話說那會是Q Branch提出每季草案的忙碌月份，所以我可以單獨出席，我不介意。交換條件是你別在意其他年輕媽媽們或許很樂於和我分享兒女經。而且我相信恐怖份子這個月份也有他們自己的家長會要出席，大家互相體諒。」

　　「所以你說這些到底……」

　　「你呢，在教育方面你有什麼意見？幾歲時適合教她開槍、拆槍、組槍、編寫計算彈道與火藥威力的方程式？我相信她也能很快掌握關於資訊編程與代碼轉換的使用訣竅。普通中學或者私立中學哪一種好？我個人不喜歡伊頓，當然，如果是個女孩，也不用討論這件事。但我認為與其送進嚴格的私立寄宿中學，不如就近送入城區學校，我真的可以每天接送。」

　　Q困惑的看著Bond，讀不出Bond這些話到底在和他玩什麼。Bond卻是笑而不答，用一種四兩撥千金的表情彎身親吻了Q，這讓Q品嚐到Bond嘴裡的煙草和咖啡香，這傢伙又在睡前喝咖啡。

　　「我明天要早起，先睡了。」

　　「非早起不可就不要又喝咖啡。」

　　Bond沒回嘴。等他進房間後，Q才繼續保持困惑表情的、把注意力轉回筆記型電腦，窩在沙發上讓手指在鍵盤上敲敲打打，繼續未完成的工作。

　　第二天Bond穿戴整齊準備出門時，看到沙發上是睡前被隨意亂扔、尚未闔妥的筆記型電腦。特工先生就像平常一樣走過去將之移到桌子上，電源線什麼的也跟著調整位置。在他蓋上螢幕並轉身離開前，因觸動游標而使螢幕亮了起來，無意間，內容抓住了特工的注意力。

　　打開的網頁瀏覽器，總共點擊了五個分頁，都是與孤兒領養有關的信息網站。

　　特工笑著將它們關閉。只要他說過的話被人放在心上，這樣就足夠了。

　　


	69. What Will You Do If I Don't Recognize You One Day?

　　Q一接到M的指令立即放下手邊輔導的研究，隨Tanner搭上前往隔壁郡當地醫院的轎車，不過二個鐘頭就走進病房裡，和那顯然造成周遭麻煩的男人對望著。

　　「情況有多糟？」Q詢問。一旁的Tanner閱讀寫字板上的分析報告，然後聳了聳肩：「顯然最要緊的都不記得了。」

　　「Double O seven，所以你還記得什麼？」Q轉頭望向床上頭部受到重創的特工，金髮特工倒是用一種桀驁不馴的眼神警惕的看著他。

　　「Tanner，他是誰？」

　　很好，Q心想。至少還記得Tanner，那就代表也記得MI6以及自己的身分，這不是最糟的，他可不想來一場The Bourne Identity，現在沒有時間。

　　「我是你的軍需官，Double O seven，我是Q。」

　　「我的軍需官換了人而我並沒有印象？」Bond緊盯著Tanner，這一次凌厲的眼神中同時包含質詢之意，這在預期之內，失去部分記憶的特工當然會對所有被告知的事情表示存疑，並且也只信賴還能記得的同事。

　　「是，他是。」Tanner正經八百的回覆，並看了Q一眼。

　　「好吧。」Bond接受，「那麼，我們該做些什麼讓我恢復該死的記憶？二十四小時之內我們必須得到某組在我腦海裡的密碼，這是那位我不認得的Mr. M的說法？」

　　「這不是說法，是事實，Double O seven。」Q轉頭告訴Tanner，「讓我們獨處一會兒？」

　　「當然。」參謀長點個頭，就退出房間關上房門。

　　房內剩下兩人後，Q什麼也沒有表示，只靜靜的凝視著Bond，過了好久，在他認為Bond就快失去耐性前，Q嘆口氣，走到桌子旁邊在桌上散放的特工個人用品中翻找，直到翻出那把PPKS。

　　「你想做什麼？」

　　如果不是一拿起來就知道彈匣裡沒有子彈，並且也相信Bond知情，否則Q毫不懷疑，背對特工的他此時一定已經被特工從後頭粗魯的制伏，儘管金髮男人還帶著傷。

　　「試著幫你想起那些你應該要記得的。」Q回答。轉過身，正面對著Bond：「告訴我，這把槍最特別的設計是哪一部分？」

　　這問句如同Q所設想，順利引起Bond狐疑的表情，Q看著Bond的臉上浮現出不確定，浮現出熟悉。

　　「你的確知道這把槍有些特別，對吧。」

　　Bond沒有回答，謹慎而小心，就像顧忌Q的問句裡隱藏著陷阱。這是可以被理解的，因為房間裡只有Q知道，Q是這個世界上最不可能加害於他的人，而Bond並不知情。

　　Bond接過手槍，順暢自然的動作就好像使槍是基因裡的一部分。他的手掌印上槍身握柄，槍的提示亮了起來，這讓Bond懷疑的表情加深了好幾階，當然也包含似乎回憶起什麼又似乎不太肯定的惶恐。

　　「你喜歡國家美術館。」

　　「不算錯。」

　　「你討厭爆炸鋼筆。」

　　「這是對的。」

　　「你並不樂意我提起科莫多巨蜥、或者企鵝、或者北極熊。牠們似乎是某種藉口。」

　　「廢話，你當時根本不在南極或北極，也沒有接近任何動物園，Bond。」

　　「你討厭我。」

　　「這句話只能算半對。曾經有八十天我真的討厭你。」

　　「這把槍只有我能擊發──它是一把辨識掌紋的手槍。」

　　「又是半對。」Q走過去，輕輕的跨到床上，Bond自己也不知道為什麼，但他讓Q這麼做了，讓Q跨在自己身上，一個男人。

　　「這把槍，只有我們能擊發。」

　　Q鎮定的說，手掌穿過Bond的掌心與槍身之間，握住感應掌紋之處，讓Bond看到手槍再度驗證其掌握者的身分。

　　Bond抬起頭，湛藍色的瞳孔深處綻放出一道光芒，一開始像山嵐，像霧靄，撥雲見日後更像明鏡，Q在這面鏡子裡看見了自己。

　　Bond吻住他，而Q接下了這綿長的親吻。

　　


	70. Are You Gonna Repost This to See What I Say about You?

　　Q在電梯裡和Bond相遇。從Bond走進來的樓層，Q知道Bond剛剛鐵定去了一趟M的辦公室。

　　「怎麼回事？」

　　「兩個月前的問卷。」Bond晃了晃手上的牛皮紙袋。Q愣了一下，然後Bond繼續說：「MI6員工每年都要填寫一次的那份，當時我人不在，後來就搞了失憶那鳥事，目前全部人只差我和Double O six沒交。」

　　「……每一年00編號探員很少能準時交出來。」

　　「這並不是我們的錯。」

　　Bond說的對，工作性質的緣故要求外勤探員和坐辦公室的一樣遵守期限和效率簡直是天方夜譚。但，不能不填，儘管問卷裡頭的問題千遍一律，卻都至關重要。

　　婚姻狀況、家庭關係、戀愛對象、同居情形、財產分配、遺囑，有關事項每年都要重填一次，必要時候也能隨時申請更改或補充。

　　Q一直認為自己很了解Bond，就像他知道Bond大概是用哪一支鋼筆，在昨天的什麼時候填寫這些問題；Q知道Bond的筆跡在哪些字母特別好認，簽上名字之後會用哪一種方法蓋起封口。這一連串的想像輕鬆在Q的腦海裡成形，就像他曾經親眼看到。

　　Q可以光憑Bond書寫像是Dress或Dessert，包含兩個S的單詞時，第一個S下筆力道比第二個輕，以及傾斜的弧度不同，或者行線中間出現的J會比行尾出現的更像一片羽毛，等等特點分辨哪封信是Bond親筆、哪封又是CIA所偽造。

　　但就算這麼的了解Bond， Q也發現自己推理不了Bond會如何回答問卷裡的問題。Bond會使用哪些措詞、會如何交代他們的關係？Q意外的發現針對這一切，自己很難得出具體的可能推斷。

　　然後他看到Bond把文件遞到他面前，就像交給他似的，這舉動讓Q狐疑的皺起了眉。

　　「怎麼？」

　　「你好像有點好奇。」Bond吐出一個不溫不火，既不是試探也非期待，其詢問本身就和Bond的語氣一般清晰而單純的問句：「想看看嗎？」

　　Q眨著一對帶玉石色彩的綠眼睛，驚訝的成分比剛才多了點。他想看嗎？他一邊思考著，手一邊不知不覺的朝牛皮紙袋伸出，並在即將觸碰到之時停止。

　　電梯「叮」了一聲，Q Branch所在的樓層到了。

　　Q反應過來，輕鬆自在的露出一抹笑容。

　　「不，沒關係。」

　　沒關係。因為他以另一種形式知道著。

　　走出電梯之前，Q的手指帶過Bond的臉頰，摸過Bond的右耳，然後就像什麼也沒發生一般，他跨步走了出去。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是What If系列題目的最後一篇。


	71. The Virgin

　　Bond第一次把Q拐上床，在親吻Q的腰枝時就知道Q的前腰有個處女座記號的刺青。

　　「你的生日在九月？」Bond一面吻，一面喃喃的問，雖然也可能是八月底，但Q更像九月上旬出生的人。沒有一名花花公子不對星座稍有涉足，這是與女人打交道時最好的話題，而且，誰說星座分析只是統計資訊所以並不準確？正因為是統計資訊，才具有足夠可信度，不是嗎？

　　「嗯……一號。」

　　Bingo，Bond唇邊揚起一抹笑容，繼續用柔軟的舌頭進行所能做的最壞的事。他的唇瓣下移來到Q雙腿之間，Q唔嗯的發出舒服的呻吟，他的唇擦過Q半勃起的部分，然後伸舌，Q的下方濕潤了起來，各種意義上的濕潤。

　　「所以，一個處女座的刺青？」

　　Bond繼續笑吟吟的問。Q的聲音真正好聽，這也是為什麼Bond能只從耳機裡的幾次談話就輕易被吸引。而當這樣低沉溫潤的聲音，流洩成了帶慾望的哼吟，性感並不足以形容，那更像是催命般的節奏讓Bond逐漸被點燃，從裡到外。

　　「嗯……嗯……」

　　另類，敏感，吹毛求疵，嚴謹而心思細膩，神經質，情緒總懸於一線，那叫劍拔弩張，必要時尖銳且富有良好的攻擊性，冷靜又現實，多麼有魅力的星座。

　　Bond的口交讓Q酥軟，腰部有一下沒一下扭著，Bond其實並不粗魯，也不急進，他並沒有迅速讓Q達到頂點的意思，他們有的是漫漫春宵。當他從Q下方抽出了舌頭，Q還能懶洋洋的把他拉起來，拉到彼此視線同高，稍微抬起腰，然後把Bond按倒，跨坐在Bond身上。

　　醉醺醺的舒暢，並且讓人心安的信賴，這人是專屬於己的軍需官。Bond任由Q或輕或重，拿下身在Bond堪稱硬度十足的陰莖上摩擦，心不在焉的，放鬆享樂的，他們都經驗豐富，能夠讓這一晚精彩持久。

　　Q的一手按在刺青上，動作並沒有停下，像貓撒嬌一樣的繼續蹭著。

　　「This tattoo，」他哼了哼，鼻音幾乎和羽絨被一樣柔軟：「Means……」

　　「嗯？說明什麼？」Q並沒有馬上給予下文。因為在他磨蹭的過程中，Bond蓄勢待發的前端不經意擦過了Q的穴口，這讓Q震顫了，不禁發出一連串微弱的軟音，然後重新調整姿勢，一手按著Bond的胸膛，讓同樣的位子在敏感的部位擦邊球，重複這撓人心神的動作。

　　Bond仰望著他，用這春色旖旎的其好無比的角度。Q十分享受這份情趣，每次一但擦過，他就會渾身顫抖，這種挑逗讓他非常享受，也不在乎Bond被他舒服的聲音弄得越來越血脈賁張。

　　終於，Q撐開自己的穴口，扭擺腰枝的位子，緩慢的，一點點的，從Bond最前面開始往下包覆。他開著雙腿，順意自己喜歡的角度，過程中發出讚嘆般的哼吟，一下子進去、一下子又出來一點、然後再往下，直至將Bond的全部完整包覆。

　　「It means……I am a virgin。」

　　Q呼出一口氣，嗓音已不復自持，全然騷動。

　　


	72. Iron Man

　　那天Bond沒有任務，但他依然在MI6閒晃，中午和一名情報部門的美女用完餐、在對方毫無所察的情況下探聽到下個月軍情六處對伊朗的策略，那些M不打算給他知悉的部分後，剛剛好手機收到一封簡訊。

　　『過來一趟，幫個實驗。』

　　身為Double O seven的專屬軍需官，Q隨時都能掌握Bond的行程和位置，所以知道Bond現在正無所事事也是很理所當然的。並不在公務內的Bond聽話的盡速拜訪了Q Branch，隨傳隨到。

　　剛剛走進去，Bond觀察了一下：B在化學實驗室分析資料、D在另一間研究室做彈道測試、雙胞胎U和W在最大的屏幕前維護主機運作，這些都不像是Q找Bond的理由。而每天下午這個時候應該要忙碌監督各部組員的O，不知道為什麼正搬著一大箱子的東西從走廊外快步走進Q Branch，還落在Bond身後。

　　「Double O seven，你來了！」O輕快又急促的打招呼，扛著那一大箱子，超過Bond並急急忙忙走向Q Branch最大間的私人會議室：「Double O seven，往這邊。」

　　喔？到底要做什麼？Bond跟著O走進會議室，就看到Q在裡面等候著他們倆。

　　O放下紙箱，這讓Bond皺了下眉。假髮、鬍子、可笑的眼鏡、奇怪的領結……這是？

　　「來幫我們做實驗，Bond。」Q的聲音愉悅，雖然Bond努力想要從中分辨出任何整人的成分，可惜並沒有。儘管歡快卻十分認真。

　　Bond三小時後重新回到Q Branch。

　　雖然並不堅持，但如果可以，他希望別有人認出今天裝扮古怪的他。

　　「看來這套程式的確起效，我們的方向是對的。」Q興致高昂的檢討著屏幕裡的分析，一邊交代O在某些細節做筆記，一邊在另一本拍紙簿上寫下Bond所無法辨識的潦草字體。

　　「所以這一切是？」Bond撕下臉上最後一塊假鬍子，癢死了，這種天氣把自己打扮成阿里巴巴，簡直像神經病。

　　「這是我帶領的一班組員幾個月來開發的新系統，還沒取名，為了這份技術，我們正和幾個位於倫敦的大學的人類行為學系進行學術合作。」Q把螢幕轉向Bond，讓Bond看到切割成二十來個畫面的屏幕，每一個畫面都是過去三小時在倫敦各處兜轉的Double O seven。關鍵在於──鏡頭裡的他總共有七種不同的打扮。

　　「什麼意思？你用我的手機追蹤定位我的位置、再用攝像頭查找？」

　　「不，你的衛星定位早在一踏出MI6就由O關上。有關於你的足跡，通通都是新開發系統透過全倫敦連線的攝像頭、根據你在MI6所留下的影片所捕捉的。」Q的敘述停了一下，嘴角邊藏不住得意的笑靨：「利用人臉骨骼輪廓，以及行走的步韻，自動偵測出無以數計的監視畫面所攝錄的內容，並從中篩選出嫌疑目標。因為直接以臉部骨骼作為搜尋基準，意味著能夠掩人耳目的換裝依然可能被機器偵測。當然了，如果進行骨骼整型可能會使這項技術失效，或者頂尖演員的確有辦法改變他們行走的步韻，這同樣足以騙過機器。」

　　Bond聽了，開始意會：「但除此之外，這套系統能夠搜尋出任何我們想要搜尋的對象？除非我們正尋找的目標，接受過專業演員訓練並進行過骨骼重建？」

　　「沒錯。簇擁的人群會減低辨識度，但瑕不掩瑜，不會有人永遠處在人群裡，這套系統將會使執法機關受用無窮。不過，這畢竟是電腦，儘管它的運算速度勝過人腦、並且因思考模式的不同而能判斷出人腦所可能遺漏的訊息，卻會在一些人腦足以辨識的項目上出現可接受偏差──系統運作期間可能偵測到兩個以上的行人，或者暫時性漏失目標，這些情況都必須有人守在螢幕前即時提出修正。」

　　「這意味著什麼？」

　　「這意味著你依然會從耳機裡聽到我的聲音。」Bond可以聽見Q所洩漏的笑意：「而不只是Tony Stark的J.a.r.v.i.s。」

　　「我沒聽說MI6願意投入經費開發人工智慧？」

　　「很快就有了，只要我有空閒。」

　　Bond欣賞著Q的得意，這一向是他最愛的Q的表情之一。

　　「那麼，你願意和我一起看場電影嗎？」

　　


	73. The Ring Finger

　　Bond剛認識Q不久就詢問過Q的本名。Q本身其實不是個喜歡故作神秘的人，不過總在一些地方不輕易讓Bond嚐到甜頭，就好比，他當時只略帶挑釁的表示，既然Double O seven能夠查到M女士的住所和全名，想必區區一名軍需官的本名也不會有多大難度。

　　但其他時候，他對於Bond的探問總是從善如流。就像Bond在一次上床的後韻中，一面上下其手撫摸Q光滑的背部，一面親吻其肩膀時，詢問當天Q的頸項上所佩帶，具曲線的流線型黑色小鳥項鍊是從哪來的時候。

　　「嗯……和某個前任有關，他叫Aderyn。」Q的聲音很慵懶，沒幾分活力，通常上床後的Q總是這樣，有些想睡、有些意興闌珊。

　　但他的回答顯然讓Bond猝不及防，MI6有名的花花公子動作停了一下，原本覺得項鍊設計得極好，映襯Q的脖頸使之更顯修長，此時竟又對此感到礙眼。

　　「Aderyn？」

　　「威爾士語，不要告訴我你不知道，這名字的含意是小鳥。」

　　Bond靜了一陣子，才又繼續先前的動作親吻著Q的身體。然後拉高身勢，回到比Q還要高一點點的位置，一掌深入Q的髮間撫摸一頭柔軟的黑髮，眉頭鎖著，有些不解。

　　「你不是個會把情人的象徵做為首飾的人。」

　　「是嗎？」

　　「至少不是一個可能分手的對象。」

　　「很顯然，我們不僅分了，還分很久。」

　　「當年很認真嗎？」

　　「他，或許吧；我，從沒想過。」

　　「那又為什麼？」

　　「當時要應付他的嘮叨有些麻煩。更何況這設計挺好，就算和他分手我也不介意繼續留著用。」

　　後面這句話令得Bond眉頭皺了一下。

　　「那他呢？」

　　「他比較死心眼。他用的是刺青，把我的全名刺在身上，我知道這很老套。」一提起往事，Q的眼底閃過一抹興致，原本的懶散感竟被拂去不少：「你是不是還沒查出我的全名？James。」

　　「那是因為你……」各種層面上的藉口或理由瞬間充滿Bond的舌尖：Q對於封鎖MI6資訊的全面性權力、控管整個大英帝國網域的作弊般的能力、私生活無論文件或卡片都過度低調，總而言之他想要解釋自己絕對不是力有未逮的緣故才會至今還未調查出Q的本名。

　　「我的本名就在那個人的無名指上。」Q的唇角勾起笑容：「指環的位置，繞了一圈，很容易能夠看到，如果你找得出他。」

　　Q笑得很壞。那抹笑就像在說：前男友的刺青，這個可無法從網路上封鎖為難你。

　　


	74. The Angry

　　Bond到Q Branch歸還裝備時裡面正熱鬧著，黑髮的軍需官人在監控室的大螢幕前咆嘯。好奇心人人有之，特工先生湊到門口觀察一陣，發現軍需官的咆哮對象居然是Double O five。

　　一陣子後，怒氣沖沖的軍需官才摘掉藍牙，抓著Q10杯離開監控室，走出監控室時完全不和任何人對上視線，甚至撞開了擋路的Bond的肩膀。

　　在茶水間，Bond重新與Q打了照面。

　　「辛苦的上午？」

　　「如果你夠識相，就不要在這時火上加油。」

　　「我只想說你火力全開的樣子真美。」

　　「阿諛奉承也只會讓我更煩躁，Double O Seven。」

　　「你怎麼不認為我可能是對於你與005開始交惡一事開懷不已以至於真心誠意？」

　　「即使如此也不會減低你臉上笑容的欠扁程度。」

　　「不過，真希望不管吵架還是上床，你都跟我一個人就好。」Bond唇邊綻出一抹笑容：「剛才實在美呆了。」

　　於是Q再度氣沖沖的撞開Bond的肩膀走出去。

　　「Masochism 。」

　　


	75. The Children

　　Q的哥哥與嫂子最近要到蘇格蘭出差，又正值幼兒園放春假的日子，小孩子不方便帶著跑。所幸那陣子大英帝國國泰民安，Bond也拿到長休待命國內，Q便把哥哥的一對兒女給接到家裡小住幾天。

　　大的叫Lucien，小的是Luna *1。他們在Q的家中跳上跳下，玩著Q的Wii Game，吃著Bond買回來的點心，並且分享Q的伯爵紅茶和Bond配啤酒的多力多茲。Q和Bond手忙腳亂的替他們洗了澡，晚上睡覺時，他們不敢在陌生的環境中單獨待在客房裡， Q於是開了門讓他們分享與Bond的床鋪，Bond徹夜講述胡謅的冒險故事，兩個孩子直到天快亮了才體力不支倒頭睡去。第二天起床時，Q看著床上散落的一片彩色糖果紙與巧克力屑屑，決定不打擾孩子們補眠。

　　兩名大人在浴室輪流盥洗時不知怎的擦槍走火，Q一直把心力的一部分放在傾聽，就怕忽然聽見房門打開的小小腳步聲，幸好直到他們乾脆進了淋浴間把全身弄濕，並且妥善打理好自己，兩個孩子都還沒有起床的跡象。

　　剛過中午，Q決定把兩個小孩挖起來，和Bond一起陪他們到附近的餐廳點薯條和奶昔，又到公園散步，然後回家在沙發上看了一會兒電視，哄著小孩進房睡午覺。確定一切安好，而Bond能夠獨自料理，Q去了趟MI6執行幾樣只有計算機中心的電腦能夠執行的工作，等他拿鑰匙打開自家大門時牆上的鐘顯示還不到四點。

　　剛剛走進去，客廳的電視開著，Lucien咬著吃冰淇淋的湯匙，碗裡一點不剩，Luna則悶悶不快的抱著灑滿巧克力豆的草莓冰淇淋，一副泫然欲泣的模樣。

　　Q覺得奇怪，探頭尋找Bond的蹤跡，最後在洗衣間裡找到正在手洗床單的Bond。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「Luna尿床了。」Bond展示給他看：「我告訴她沒有關係，不過顯然她覺得很抱歉。」

　　「我注意到了。」

　　Q讓Bond繼續單獨處理，然後回房料理床墊，打開窗戶讓房間通風。

　　等他們兩人都回到客廳，Luna非常難過的抬頭望著他們。

　　「這沒有關係。」Q說，「不過相對的，今天晚餐妳必須把青菜都吃光光。」

　　聽到這句話，Luna一開始瞳孔縮了起來，然後露出視死如歸的表情，用力點頭。

　　當天晚上，四個人睡在Bond的公寓的床上，Q睡著之前喃喃的在特別黏他的Luna的耳邊說：「這真的沒什麼，我到了八歲還會尿床。」

　　而Luna才四歲。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: 無論Lucien或Luna都是星體的名字。Lucien的字源Lux意指光，和拂曉之星Licifer同源；Luna指的是月亮。


	76. The Ex

　　Bond覺得這種感覺很怪，當Q告訴他，Q的前男友邀請他參加一場派對。

　　Bond知道Q一直都和某些前任有聯繫，Bond並不懷疑，Q是那種即使主動甩了你，依然能夠讓你又愛又恨的對象。不過，據Bond所知，這位前任大概也是所有前任裡和Q見面最頻繁的一位，因為一隻小狗的緣故。

　　那是一隻嬌小的比熊犬，是Q和對方同居時，他們一起養的小狗。分手之後Q偶爾還會因為小狗的健康檢查、開刀或生病等等問題和對方見面，他們會約好帶小狗上醫院，並且商討關於小狗的一切健康事宜，Bond一直都對兩人如此一般的接觸略有耳聞。

　　「所以他是……」

　　「喔，你想都不用想，他沒有那麼剛好是手指上有刺青的那一位。」Q狡黠的露出捉弄的笑容。

　　「那他是哪一位？」

　　「這樣說吧，他的妹妹也是我的EX。」

　　Bond以Q現任男友的身分出席了對方舉辦於家中的生日派對，帶著年份好的艾雷島威士忌。當他和Q走進那扇門，除了他敏感的覺得對方眼睛亮了起來之外，一隻白色的比熊犬興奮的穿過人群雜沓的腳邊，奔向Q，活潑的躍進Q的懷裡。

　　但Bond覺得那隻小狗不喜歡他，尤其他差點被小狗咬住後他更如此肯定。

　　Q被壽星的妹妹拉著介紹給房間另一邊的幾位友人，那隻比熊犬屁顛屁顛的緊緊跟在Q腳邊。Bond毫不意外，壽星趁他落單前來問候攀談，Bond注意到壽星的現任伴侶是名女性，並且從對話中推導這名男人唯一交往過的男性大概就是Q。他是個異性戀。

　　Bond一直都有感覺，Q對於自稱是異性戀的男人特別有吸引力。而這意味著Bond似乎也曾經只被Q當成這些之一。

　　腳邊有拉扯的力量。Bond低頭一看，那隻比熊犬跑回來了，並且示好的抬頭仰望著Bond，尾巴搖個不停。

　　Bond蹲下，狐疑為什麼這隻小狗改而願意對他釋放善意，就看見Q正朝自己走來。

　　「我剛抽出空檔警告了牠一下。」Q笑得很得意：「看來頗有用。」

　　「……你說了什麼？」Bond覺得太奇怪了，小狗現在不只是迫切的對自己表示友好，甚至可以說過於友好。

　　「就像這樣。」

　　Q伸手把比熊犬抓過來抱在懷裡，無視比熊犬示弱的嗷嗷叫，用手掌梳理比熊犬的白毛，狀似親暱的將嘴巴湊到比熊犬耳邊。

　　「我的人你也敢動？」

　　


	77. The Name

　　Bond頗感意外的終於找到他的目標。

　　那是一名室內設計師，一個人坐在露天咖啡廳吃著三明治當午餐，在上個會議與下個會議之間抽空填飽肚子，並且很快就會離開。

　　Bond走過去假裝不經意碰倒他桌上水杯，並且抱歉連連的幫忙擦拭乾淨，藉此看見對方左手無名指上的刺青。

　　剛走出咖啡廳，Bond一點也不意外Q就站在路口，一臉「你懂了吧」的得意表情。

　　「那刺青是一枚天使。」

　　「嗯哼。」

　　Q拉開旁邊黑色轎車的車門，上車。軍需部主管在上班期間的外出總是有些特權，Bond跟上坐在Q隔壁。

　　還剩一個疑點，部門長官的代號多少和本名有關係，Q所代表的不只是軍需官，即使Q繼承的只是上一任的代號。

　　Bond回想Q在部門文件上的簽名方式，以及他的本名的字母排列。直到車子過了兩個路口後恍然大悟。

　　金髮的特工拉過軍需官的手，在軍需官手掌心上簽出一個大大的a，只不過，是大大的小寫的a。

　　「你簽本名時，首字母總是小寫*1，對不對？」

　　軍需官露出了讚許的笑容。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: A的小寫草體，看起來和Q大寫雷同。


	78. The Swimming Pool

　　Q固定在差不多的時間走進MI6地下一樓的附設員工游泳池。當時Bond已經等待了有一陣子，金髮的特工穿著泳裝廠牌Orlebar Brown的Setter Sky，泡在水裡等那位從早上開始就情緒不對勁的男人主動走向自己，說說整天對自己臭著張臉的原因。不過正是因為事情沒那麼好解決，正是因為Q總是能夠使他驚訝，才能區分出Q、以及其他名字按首字母從A到Z排列的Bond Girls的不同之處。

　　Q一手拿著櫃台發與的毛巾，穿著運動衫和寬鬆的棉褲推開玻璃門走進來，這向來是Q慢跑或做其他運動時候的裝扮，而通常Q也會以自由式來回五趟作為日常運動訓練的結束，這就是為什麼Bond知道能夠在這裡等到黑髮的軍需官。

　　只可惜，Q部門主管進入游泳池後，並不是走向更衣室，也不是走向Bond，反而選了一張平常習慣使用的躺椅丟下毛巾，完全無視Bond友善的揮揮手與招呼，一手隨意拉鬆了褲頭的棉繩。

　　就地換裝對於男人來說並不少見，問題在於Q很少這樣子做。被拉鬆的褲頭無法被固定在Q纖瘦的腰部，於是順著Q流汗、略顯黏膩的大腿滑下，露出一雙白皙的長腿。略大的運動衫所垂下的襬尾正常蓋住Q的大腿根部，讓他像是衣服之下沒有任何多餘的布料了似的。他態度輕鬆的稍微抬腿，讓雙腳離開地上褲子圈出的範圍，然後彎腰撿拾起褲子，並將之置於毛巾旁邊。

　　這一連串再簡單不過的動作惹得Bond無法忍受。特工以雙臂在岸邊撐起身體，快速從泳池裡出來，朝軍需官走去。而此時的Q正慢吞吞的，雙手過肩套頭脫去運動衫，上半身手臂肌肉用力，連帶小腹也有細緻的起伏。Q將運動衫脫下丟到一邊，不經意的調整了泳褲──是他先一步穿在衣服裡面，早就換好的三角泳褲──淺灰色，沒有任何花紋，樸素，搭襯Q蒼白的膚色卻顯得相當搶眼。

　　黑色的綁帶頭，繩頭扣著金屬圖章，Q的手指在繩子之間拉扯，調整蝴蝶結的形狀：那環結結得看似鬆弛，一拉即開，但又磨擦力十足的固定住，如果有任何調皮的小朋友的話，應該很想伸手將之扯落吧？泳褲的防水材質又把Q包裹得恰到好處，不至於緊到像是拍攝AV的男優惹人議論，但又不似一般泳褲的標準，比之於平時的裝扮，更襯托微妙的肌肉曲線。

　　這一切漫不經心的動作，順理成章引起池畔幾名男女的注意──儘管人人都知道Q是Q Branch的主管，在擁有兩千名員工的MI6裡，卻不見得人人見過Q，Bond已經聽到有人在問那穿著性感三角泳褲的男人是誰。

　　Bond知道Q的目的當然是激怒他，所以Bond沒有生氣，但也不會否認自己心底並不十分舒爽。他走到Q身邊，省略Q過於明顯的忽視，而選擇身體力行：他一條手臂抬起，放在Q後背，並趁Q反應過來而對他破口大罵之前，用另一手施力於Q的臂膀。於是一時的平衡感混淆，使得Q順利被Bond以手臂為支撐、放倒在身後的躺椅上，然後Bond壓倒Q，雙腿橫跨他身上，舌頭打開了緊抿的兩片唇。

　　最佳表達所有權利的方式。親吻的目的比之於享受、更帶有表演性質。直到舌吻結束在Q操起旁邊桌上的一杯冰飲，朝Bond當頭潑灑而下。

　　Q推開Bond，抽走自己的衣褲和毛巾，冷著一張臉往淋浴間與更衣室的方向去。

　　Bond狼狽的稍微甩開臉上又甜又黏的水果冰飲，對著周遭被嚇到的其他員工們露出致歉的笑容：「抱歉，夫妻難免吵架。」

　　


	79. The Taste

　　毫無疑問Q當然偏食。

　　就像標準的處女座，Q對於自己有所想法的品味斤斤計較。他不吃帶燻味的肉片，討厭海味較重的魚種，不喜歡青椒，不喜歡紅蘿蔔，不敢吃生的魚，不吃芥末，對於酸甜的南洋風格醬汁也興趣缺缺，但Q特別喜歡青菜，喜歡蒜頭和生洋蔥，同時對於充滿異國風情的泡菜也情有獨鍾，因此之故他也喜歡韓國料理，喜歡倫敦市區韓國人開設的餐館裡的辣湯冬粉和鍋巴石鍋拌飯。

　　但不代表這就迎合Bond的口味。

　　『我跟Double O five提到一直訂不到下禮拜的梨花苑。』

　　Bond當時在阿富汗出任務，並且正準備搭上前往哈薩克的班機，Q已經和他冷戰了三天，這是三天以來他收到的第一則直接來自於Q本人的私人訊息。

　　「然後？」Bond敲出一個詞，按下回覆。

　　但直到飛機起飛而不得不關機為止，Bond都沒收到下文。到了哈薩克之後立刻開機，同樣沒有來自於Q的訊息。Bond向O打聽，O表示今天頭兒的工作量適中，此時正一個人閒晃在二樓的咖啡廳，等待Mallory對於004位於巴黎的任務的下一個指示。

　　Bond知道Q願意給自己線索已經算不錯了，於是他選擇發信給005。

　　『你最近和Q說了什麼？』

　　『一如以往。你應知除了公事他不與我有私下交集。』

　　『你最近到底和Q聊過什麼？』

　　『他告訴我他預約不到一間你們常去的韓國料理，你們約好下星期也要一起吃飯，諸如此類。』

　　『然後？』

　　下一則訊息的回覆速度明顯慢了很多，但至少Bond還是收到答案了。

　　『Double O seven，五年前我們在首爾出任務時，你恨透了泡菜。』

　　以及兩秒後又補上的另一封。

　　『我不是故意說溜嘴的。』

　　


	80. The Big Wheel

　　「你可以不用上來，Cute。」

　　「不，我跟你一起上去。」

　　黑髮的軍需官堅持。金髮的特務本來也想繼續堅持，但是兩人已經就這話題從MI6一路拖延到倫敦眼，再僵持下去對任何單位來說都很麻煩。

　　「好吧。」Bond妥協。和Q進入同一節車廂，並且讓Miss Moneypenny留在樓下的控制室操作摩天輪，直到他們所乘坐的車廂攀爬到倫敦眼的最高點，然後遇到大笨鐘。

　　等車廂停止，Bond打開車門，迎接呼嘯的高樓陣風，他的西裝襬尾如旗幟般在風裡翻飛，領帶打在肩膀處，他直接將之翻到背上。

　　「準備好了？」

　　「嗯。」Q虛弱的回覆。Bond回頭看了Q一眼，決定讓Q照顧自己，於是邁開腳步，彈性十足的跳跨到倫敦眼的鐵架上。

　　他在車廂外安裝Q改良的微型攝影機，然後攀著車體，一邊聽耳機裡Q的聲音告訴他如何調整攝像頭，以及點開哪幾個按鈕，直到他們搞定這一切。

　　Bond回到車廂，廂門關上，他直挺挺的站在Q旁邊，除了高空的大風吹得他身子有些微冷。

　　摩天輪一步步的降低高度，Q雙手抱胸，把風衣拉得死緊，好像剛才在高空中逗留了將近半個鐘頭的人是自己。在這沉默的等待車廂回到地表的過程中，Q悄悄把身體重心往Bond身上靠攏，腦袋以著有些不舒服卻很甘願的角度枕在Bond肩膀上，過了會兒，因為車廂高度下降，他鬆開一隻手自然垂下，Bond握住了他的掌心。

　　「你知道我不是故意的。」

　　Bond說。Q沒有任何反應。

　　「我的確不喜歡泡菜。」

　　Q依然沒有動彈。

　　「好吧，我恨透韓國料理，討厭銅盤烤肉帶甜味的醬汁，討厭奇怪辛香料調味的涼麵，當然也包括有鍋巴和蛋汁的炒飯。」

　　Q只眨了下眼睛，Bond幾乎沒感覺。

　　「因為你喜歡，我認為配合你的口味也沒什麼大不了，Cute，你不吃的東西比我多很多。沒吃到想吃的東西會生氣的人是你不是我。」

　　車廂緩緩降落到足夠低的距離，他們已經可以看見等在那裡的Miss Moneypenny。

　　Q抬起頭，離開Bond身上，隨意的整了下風衣。

　　「就算你討厭，我還是可能告訴你我想去那家餐廳。問題不在這。」

　　「對不起。」Bond嘆口氣。「對不起，Cute，我不應該長期裝作一副很滿意的樣子。」

　　「如果連你偏好的口味都不知道，我到底算什麼？」Q輕聲細語的吐露，但已沒了脾氣。

　　「是我的錯。」

　　「我明天還是想去。」

　　「好，而且你知道我討厭韓國料理。」

　　「我知道。但我也知道你會遷就我。」

　　車廂門開了，Q的手掌掙脫Bond的掌握，一個輕盈的踏步跳出去，然後等著Bond。

　　Bond跟上，也出了車廂，Miss Moneypenny向兩人確定攝像頭安裝完畢，率先朝MI6的官方座車走。而落後的兩人並肩，Bond的手臂晃動，指尖觸到Q的，Q沒閃躲，於是Bond再度伸手牽住他。

　　上車前Miss Moneypenny注意到了，衝著Bond露出一副「想閃死我啊？」的表情，故意坐到前面副駕駛座並拿墨鏡戴上。

　　Bond用嘴型回答Miss Moneypenny：「家庭和諧。」

　　


	81. The Pain

　　警察、外科醫師、心理輔導員們在他們身邊走來走去，診治這一位、包紮那一位、詢問另外一位。Q的太陽穴受此影響隱隱抽痛，但也只能很窩火的更往Bond懷裡蹭。刺痛，被子彈擦過的傷口深處像有根針在頭腦裡戳刺般的刺痛，他用生氣抵抗現下萬分不舒服的身體狀況。

　　「放輕鬆。」Bond俯低上半身，遮住枕在他膝蓋上的Q的臉孔，像是安撫孩子一樣的富有耐心。「別擔心，他們稍後會開止痛藥給你。」

　　「如果他們蠢到不肯開，我也會駭入醫囑系統。」Q嘟噥，不理性的繼續發脾氣，直到Q在Bond手掌一遍一遍梳理他頭髮的節奏裡有了睏意，直到他枕著Bond的膝蓋並且讓自己睡了一覺。

　　Bond露出笑容。絕對不要讓怕痛的軍需官受傷，絕對不要挑軍需官光臨3C賣場時持槍搶劫。

　　


	82. The Gift

　　Double O seven這次到東京執行任務，其中有兩天逗留在秋葉原與其周邊，於是Double O seven收工返回MI6後，Q Branch每一位成員桌上都多了一盒食玩模型。

　　W與U拿到勇者與魔王，通訊組拿到翻譯魚和馬文系列，有一個最近嚷著要減肥的新進女實習生拿到進擊的巨人，已經是兩個孩子的媽的研發PM則拿到迪士尼童話世界系列。

　　身為武器研發班班長的D是史克威爾的幻想兵器，B有限制級的綑綁SM道具模型組，O則是二戰日軍戰車懷舊紀念。

　　就連Q都拿到一組三月兔的英式下午茶茶具模型。

　　這種精緻小巧，在日本以外的國度售價總是貴得嚇人的袖珍玩具，果不其然成功討好全辦公室員工的歡心。早晨上班時間，Q Branch此起彼落的發出像是聖誕節一大早拆禮物才有的，興高采烈的驚喜聲。而稍晚來到MI6的Q，走進自己的辦公間看到桌上未開封的茶具模型食玩，倒是露出早就知道、理所當然的笑容。

　　交與毒品檢測報告的B和O一起踏入Q的辦公間，捕捉了這一幕。

　　「什麼嘛，Double O seven早就告訴Mr. Q要買模型回來送給大家了嗎？」

　　並不是這樣子。Q的手指一邊撥弄桌上的下午茶茶具模型，一邊心不在焉的哼了哼。

　　「妳誤會了，B，如果由妳負責監控Double O seven的行蹤，並且與他的通訊軟體保持聯繫，妳絕對不會意外他在哪些時候跑去哪些地方、買了什麼奇怪的禮物作為展現個人魅力的小道具。」

　　言下之意，雖然全Q Branch都覺得Bond這次的伴手禮既有創意又新鮮，Q卻從蛛絲馬跡提前得知驚喜了。

　　於是，Blair狐疑的轉頭看著Oliver。明明Oliver全程協助Q指揮 Mr. Bond的任務，怎麼Q觀察出來，O卻沒有，這有點遜。

　　O聽到Q的發言倒是又一陣尷尬。

　　「頭兒，Double O seven執行任務鐘點以外的跨國通訊或衛星追蹤，都不能報公費……頭兒，上次開會時他們不是一直強調了嗎？」

　　


	83. The Laptop

　　Q臭著臉走進Q Branch，走向O的辦公桌，將一只黑色電腦包放在O面前。

　　「替我把這台電腦裡還能救援的資料都救援出來。」

　　「喔，是。」O聽話的點點頭，拉開拉鍊朝裡面一看，然後為難的「唔」了一聲。

　　「有什麼問題嗎？」

　　「頭兒……這台電腦幾乎斷成兩截了。」

　　「斷成兩截有什麼問題嗎？」

　　「……沒有，我現在就去實驗室處理。」O拉上拉鍊，抓著電腦包逃也似的遠離明顯盛怒的長官。

　　兩個鐘頭之後，任務完成正在賦閒期間的Bond一如以往帶著閒情逸致晃進Q Branch，注意到O在實驗室裡忙碌，迷人的特工先生拿著一杯外帶咖啡倚著門框和O打招呼，悠悠哉哉。

　　「你在搶救Q昨晚壞掉的那台電腦？」

　　「Double O seven？對啊，我說Mr. Q怎麼會這……」

　　「抱歉，下次我會看清楚沙發上有沒有放東西再坐下去。」

　　「……那麼很顯然您也該順便減肥了，Double O seven。」

　　「啊，你誤會了，不是一個人的重量。」Bond笑意岑岑，搖晃著手上的外帶咖啡，找別人打發時間去。

　　


	84. The Fingers

　　Q的手指並不短，至少以男人的標準來說一點也不，不像Bond的因為長期握槍與打鬥而粗壯有力，布滿厚繭。Q的手指修長，勻稱，有趣的是，彼此之間長度接近，再加上他總是把指甲修剪得又平又鈍，這使得他在敲打鍵盤或者做些讓人注意到指尖的小動作時，給人一種被拔掉銳爪的小貓般的錯覺。

　　Bond一掌搭過去，托起Q正在切麵包丁的手。

　　「你其實適合多些首飾，Cute。」

　　「怎麼，膩了你的單件指環訊息收發器？」

　　「或許。」Bond說，伸出舌頭，舔掉Q手上沾黏到的一點麵包屑。

　　


	85. The Nightmare

　　Bond從不做噩夢。以前他認為這很正常，因為他的日常就是一般人的噩夢。而現在Bond也不做噩夢。他的日常有一套整理得一塵不染，幾乎天天使用的流理臺，他擁有總是儲放新鮮食材的冰箱，除了酒精飲料他還隨時可以喝到現榨果汁或牛奶，他的洗衣機每兩天會運轉一次，他通常負責更換床單和清洗大件衣物，他休假時會幫忙刷洗鍋子，抽油煙機發出怪聲時那也是他的責任，他逐漸記住了乾洗店的電話號碼，他知道當半夜十二點，有人想吃哈密瓜時該去哪一間通霄營業的超市購買，他還分別對於電腦主機板、CPU、記憶體最好的前三品牌知之甚詳，他知道倫敦市內哪一間3C產品專門店的商品最齊全，知道如果要合理折扣該找哪一位店員談價最合算。

　　Bond不做噩夢。因為他的日常充實得他沒有空做噩夢。他或許有害怕，有恐懼，有輸不起的事物，但晚上他睡在他的床上，他知道生活不是孤單一人時，他不會做噩夢。

　　


	86. The Cuff

　　「你知道我最喜歡你穿上西裝後的哪一點嗎？」Q一邊說，一邊替Bond整理手袖處。把襯衫的袖口拉整，稍微超出外套一吋，不多不少。多了，就顯得外套短小；少了，則手臂的長度比例會不夠漂亮。

　　「願聞其詳。」

　　「就是這一圈。」Q說，一個俐落又剛剛好的力道，兩隻手露出的袖子長度都恰到好處。Bond替自己戴上手表，而Q，雙眼緊盯著Bond的手臂動作不放，末了湊過去，輕輕的吻上去。

　　 

　　


	87. The Possibility

　　Q的薪水從這個月開始又往上調了不少。

　　他之前就注意到房子裡的書越來越多，Bond從世界各地帶回來的紀念品也讓空間更捉襟見肘。他有不少東西已經習慣收在Bond的公寓裡，除了書籍之外，也會包括平常用不到的正式禮服或絲綢面料的西裝，就像Bond也有不少物品收在他這，某些報告、某些從Skyfall莊園撤出的古董、甚至有一箱Bond的父親留下的核桃木箱，裡面零散裝著Bond小時候的玩具。雙方物品混雜收納的現象對他們而言相當自然，畢竟他們一段時間可能較常在Q那裡過活，一段時間又會比較喜歡住在Bond的地方。但當臨時需要找一樣物品、卻非得兩間屋子來回跑的時候，Q覺得是時候考慮搬到寬敞一些的公寓了。

　　一個假日，Bond人在外面慢跑，起床後的Q下樓到同一個街區轉角的餐館外帶兩份早午餐，順便帶回附近房屋情報的宣傳冊，當Bond回家沖澡時他就坐在早餐桌前翻看，等Bond出來在他對面落坐，他闔上冊子專心的盯著Bond的雙眼。

　　「開放式廚房還是清楚的餐廚格局？」

　　Bond回答他：「主臥室只可以有一間。浴缸要夠大。」

　　


	88. The Sick

　　Q覺得自己的腦袋亂成一團糨糊。

　　雙眼所能辨識的影像都在打轉，稍微坐起來也會頭重腳輕而無法辨認方位，除了腦袋像是被大力攪拌過而呈現一片混亂之外，某個深埋腦心的隱處還傳來陣痛，一下子重、一下子輕，他連想要閉上眼睛假寐都無法平心靜氣。他身體發著冷，這讓他拉緊被子蓋住自己，偏偏他的體內不斷湧出熱氣，並且因著表層皮膚的阻擋而使熱氣無法發散。他不用照鏡子，都知道自己的臉色一定是誇張的潮紅，但他身骨冷徹，打著寒顫。

　　「Cute。」

　　一道聲音輕喚住他，他因此發出虛弱的一聲「嗯」，然後感覺蓋著自己的被子的一角被掀開，那個人回到自己身邊了。客廳的電話響著，被丟在床鋪上的手機也閃爍著來電提示。他知道有人在找他身邊的這個人，而他也大概猜到所為何事，但他不想顧慮那些。

　　他閉著眼睛，把身體埋向對方結實的腹部，這時頭又開始陣痛，而只有把頭的高度壓得比身體低，他才感覺舒服一點，這讓他一邊發出沒有意義的鼻音，一邊無法管理情緒的抓扯著對方。直到他彆扭的讓自己縮在對方身邊，頭斜斜的半靠在床舖邊緣，調整了這樣不自在的姿勢之後才停下移動。男人寬大的手掌撫上他的臉頰，帶走他因散發熱氣而積累於皮膚底下的熱度，他還是因著體內的冷熱失衡感到障礙與不舒服，但總歸好了一些，他虛弱的吸吸鼻子，覺得委屈，這種小孩子才會有的情緒，對於無法控制身體而感到的委屈，讓他脆弱的有些想哭。

　　「沒關係。」

　　很顯然，比打呵欠還要不明顯的淚水湧出眼眶時，就被敏銳的察覺到了。Bond並不是心平氣和的假裝沒發現，也不是大驚小怪的又哄又安慰，特工只慢條斯理說了句沒關係，用指尖擦過他的眼角，動作輕鬆得甚至不算帶開淚水，卻同時表達「我知道」以及「但你能應付」兩種意思。這樣的舉動提醒了Q，自己不是孤單一人，自己也不是沒有反擊能力。Q蹭了一下Bond，肯定的停住哽咽。並非忍耐，而是感到安全，剛才心底浮現的一點點委屈毫無負擔的煙消雲散。他能應付，而就算他不能應付，Bond也能應付。

　　「等你病好，記得私下進入系統後台修改我的稽核。」Bond說，聲音帶著再清爽不過的笑，隨手拿起旁邊擺放的毛巾，深入Q的衣內，乾擦著Q的身體。

　　「嗯。」Q昏昏沉沉的應答。雙手手臂收緊，更把自己的臉往Bond的胸懷掩埋，他會趕快好起來，因為他能讓自己趕快好起來。

　　等到他再度睜開眼睛，倫敦迎接了一場少見的燦爛的早晨。 

　　


	89. The New Version

　　身為MI6歷任最有價值的軍需官之一，以及身為MI6現役特勤探員，當他們決定改變住處時，這絕對不只是他們之間的私事，這是肯定會在MI6裡開誠佈公並有專門單位進行處理的公事。

　　從地點選擇、保安過濾、鄰居身家盤查，通通都有專人處理，所以一開始Q和Bond只需列出兩人的基本需求，像是理想的居住區域、坪數與格局，其餘部分留待負責單位調查挑選，才以清楚的名單將符合需求的選擇一一報告。

　　公器私用的調閱各處監視器與衛星影像，間接走訪名單上的選擇，Q和Bond共同將理想範圍縮小到其中五間。接著是Q Branch忙碌的季度結算與實驗室研發報告，Q主導著下一季度的專案目標，並且和其他合作部門頻繁召開預算、排程會議，以至於Q讓Bond代替兩人繼續相關事宜。等到Q的忙碌告一段落，換成Bond人已在格羅茲尼、北京和莫斯科三座城市之間遊走，一時半刻還回不來，於是Q趁著例行假期走訪那些地點，令他失望的是，他並沒有像預想中那樣，對於名單上的任何一處感到全然滿意。

　　兩天後Bond回到倫敦。剛剛走進Q Branch，金髮特工就將手上的牛皮紙袋交給黑髮軍需官。內容物並非此次Bond出差獲得的重大成果，那份成果已經在O的手上進行分析。Q打開牛皮紙袋，檢視其中：裡頭是他與Bond現居公寓左右對稱的平面設計圖、房屋結構圖、合併工程安全評估許可與大樓結構更改施工許可。

　　Bond和他竟然考慮著一模一樣的事情。

　　「……這麼短的時間你從哪裡拿到這些許可？」

　　「這就是在MI6工作的好處，更何況我出發格羅茲尼前已向Tanner提出要求，回來後處理妥當只是恰恰。」Bond的聲音聽起來相當快意。

　　Q回應了Bond的笑容：「把中間的牆打掉，我要更多書櫃，還有擴建浴室，我要一個夠好的陶瓷浴缸。然後，你說，一間主臥室？」

　　「一間，這才叫同居。」Bond想了一下，「但當我們吵架時，我可以妥協去睡沙發，把雙人床留給你。」

　　「這無所謂，我不是在衝突上就不想見面的極端個性。」Q聳聳肩：「你可以繼續睡在你本來的位子上，只不過或許醒來後會發現地板很涼，某些不可抗力因素。」

　　「Deal，我會記得從新疆帶一塊羊毛地毯舖在臥房的地板上。」

　　「在那塊地毯停止脫毛前，你每天都要用吸塵器來回吸個兩遍。」

　　「沒問題。」

　　「除非我打算結束這些，」Q頓了頓，「否則你人在倫敦，晚上就給我睡在旁邊。沒有沙發或其他選擇。」

　　「情感上沒問題，邏輯上有。」Bond眨了眨眼睛，「我要怎麼判斷你已打算結束？你有時候隱晦得並不好懂。」

　　「真的到那一天，你會明白的。」

　　「你確定？」

　　「你放心，你一定會明白。當你打開冰箱發現櫃內前兩排通通擺滿各種口味的韓式泡菜，而且不管你做什麼料理，我都要在我的那份上頭加滿整整一層醋泡白菜或辣蘿蔔時，」Q挑起眉毛：「你會明白的，是吧。」 

　　


	90. The Green

　　隨意披上一件襯衫，剛剛梳洗完畢的Bond踏著清爽的腳步走向廚房，聞到咖啡豆的濃香，聞到佛手柑與紅茶的淡香，聞到蛋汁凝固所散發的香氣，聞到一點點的鹽，一點點的胡椒。

　　美麗的綠眼睛回頭看了他一眼。

　　綠色的眼睛可以有很多種，高深莫測，變化萬千，像是Vesper充滿法國女人韻味的釉綠，彷彿搭載一千零一夜所有的秘密。但是，還有另一種綠，是Q所擁有的英格蘭島國的綠。這種綠只在陽光下顯現，青如石下蘚苔，亦如珠玉蒼翠。不含一絲似水澄澈，卻是玉石所特有的實心的輝明。並且，這種綠只存在於光明面，如果想要看見，給一點陽光吧，你就能在向陽的窗前看見。這美麗在陰影裡似乎不具意義，只在早晨的燦爛進駐眸底的那一刻，如回聲般喤喤，熠熠生輝。

　　「廚房同樣要有一面很大的窗戶。」Bond走到Q身邊，雙手環住Q的腰，將下巴抵在Q的肩膀上。

　　「嗯？」

　　「就像現在這樣。」

　　Q手裡拿著炒蛋用的鏟子，瞥了面前向陽而開的窗戶一眼，好像有些理解：「方位還要一樣？」

　　「一模一樣。」

　　「那就保留我的廚房，把你的打掉吧。」

　　「嗯。」Bond慵懶滿足的應著，一切順心如意。

　　早餐桌的空位上，一張攤開來的室內設計圖紙，一支筆尖稍鈍的鉛筆，一塊橡皮擦。

　　風吹來，圖紙的一角翻起，然後落下，微微晃蕩。

　　


	91. The Hotel

　　住飯店的好處就是二十四小時的客房服務。Q和Bond能在晚上十點打電話叫法式早午餐，早上九點點水果捲餅，下午三點要求壽司。不用洗衣服，不用換床單，Q的西裝又需要修改調整時Bond也不用替他領取，房間有專人幫忙打掃得乾乾淨淨。在公寓整修而暫居飯店的期間，Q和Bond雙雙休假時，他們理所當然的享受著這般舒適的飯店服務。

　　有時候，假使，他們提出的要求恰恰使禮賓員感到為難，好比凌晨二點而Q想要一杯新鮮的奇異果汁，Bond會負責打這個電話，因為夜間的樓層禮賓員是個對金髮碧眼以及優雅聲線的男人沒有抵抗力的女性；但如果Bond白天惹了什麼麻煩以至於隔壁房客投訴，Q會披著一件浴袍懶洋洋的倚在他們客房門邊對白天的禮賓員道歉，即使Q只是眨了眨依附著長睫毛的綠眼睛，那位來自法國的男性禮賓員聲調都會改變。

　　「我有了新主意，帶塊阿富汗手工羊毛地毯回來，James。」

　　那一天是Q假期的最後一天，兩人閒閒沒事待在飯店裡已經第五天。Bond翻閱著徐四金的《鴿子》，Q在把玩手機，而後者忽然沒頭沒腦說了這麼句話。

　　「不要新疆了？」Bond停下閱讀，投以疑惑的表情。

　　Q揚起嘴角，將正把玩的手機丟給Bond，金髮特工接過並閱讀螢幕上剛剛傳達給軍需部門首腦的急件，立時明白正有一場緊急任務等待著他。

　　「等我回來，改建工程也差不多結束了。」

　　「所以從阿富汗帶地毯吧。」

　　「沒問題。」話音剛落，Bond的手機鈴響。他接起電話說了句「Yes，Sir。」闔上手機，開始下床穿衣。

　　他們交換一個道別吻。

　　「See you soon，Cute。」

　　「Soon。Good luck out there in the field。」

　　


	92. The See-You-Soon

　　Q檢討著一切。一開始不是這樣，一開始他單單就是軍需部門主管，那個負責在電腦前藉耳機對外勤探員下命令的後勤主管。但現在，他不僅是主管，還是Double O Seven的軍需官、聯絡官、以及Double O Seven的意定代理人。一開始情況明明沒有這麼複雜。

　　那些阿富汗人顯然比喜馬拉雅山的印度人更狠。他們用收音效果最好的收音器，安裝在囚禁Bond的手術檯邊，並把訊號接上Bond身上的發訊器，以通過各種干擾繞路的運算方式將實況轉播給MI6的Q Branch。

　　於是，Q一邊聽著Bond的手腕被放血、血液漫流的聲音，一邊在Q Branch全體組員合作下對訊號源進行解密。然後訊號斷裂，突如其來，Q最後只聽到Bond呼喊了一聲他的名字，但沒人意會，那個名字也可以只是個單字。

　　從秘書部送來一份又一份文件，通通都要經過Q簽署，早在幾年前Bond就把各項事務的代理人姓名都填上Q的名字，所以Bond出事的時候，Q於公於私都全權作主。

　　所以他事情多到有理由忙到深夜兩點，忙得滴水不進。他在一片黑暗與唯一一盞工作檯燈的籠罩下檢修另一把只有他和Bond能夠擊發的備用手槍，在除卻輪班警衛外再無人煙的辦公間，他的掌心握著槍柄，手指扣在板機上。

　　多麼的言猶在耳。

　　「無論哪一種壞消息，你都能傷透我。」

　　


	93. The Tan Lines

　　Q服用安眠藥，搭上飛往阿富汗坎達哈的班機，與Double O Three合作在當地搜尋關於Bond的任何蹤跡。為了這次Q親上前線支援現場的行動，MI6各部門動員起來，這麼大費周章都是為了確保Q的安危，畢竟Q的存在無可取代。Q並因此被命令必須全程佩戴他自己所設計的微型衛星定位追蹤器，絕對不可取下。

　　但當地的各種狀況讓搜查進行得並不容易，Q生平第一次人在現場、切身體會現代網路科技之於大自然的無力。在無數狹長的地洞與滲漏的山溝之間，他本該密如蛛網的網際網路與攝像頭好比進入了黑洞，兩個星期之後他們依然什麼都沒找到，Q被召回國內。

　　只花上十幾個小時，Q就重新坐在MI6的辦公大樓裡。Q Branch裡的大家和他打招呼，小心翼翼避免提及這次任務的一無所獲。O淡淡的、或許也是想轉移話題，淡淡的說，頭兒曬得有些黑了。

　　關於這點Q倒是沒有自覺，只平靜的回了O一句：廢話，我去的是阿富汗。

　　Q一個人回到辦公室，脫下作為追蹤器的指環，將裝備登記入庫。然後他發現，他摘下戒指的無名指上因曬痕留下了一圈淺白的痕跡。

　　他撫摸著那一圈，深深吸口氣，撫摸著空曠的無名指。


	94. The Phone Call

　　裝修完工的公寓雖然已被裡外清潔，關於生活用品倒是亂七八糟的羅列四周，紙箱與防塵布到處都是，環境未經整頓。

　　Q坐在沙發上，房裡一盞燈也沒開，電話響了很久，非常久，久到被系統自動切斷，然後不到兩秒又鍥而不捨的繼續響了起來。

　　對於房裡這唯一且惱人的噪音，Q沒有理會，全身放鬆的陷在Bond所鍾愛的古董銅鎏金沙發裡，眼睛一會兒看看土耳其地毯上某個位於邊緣的腰果紋，一會兒又轉向另一個。這些連續圖案總是有著某些意義，但Q已經忘記其中細節。取而代之，他卻能清晰指出，距離左方邊緣十公分之處特別淺淡的洗刷痕跡是Bond三年兩個月前從上海歸來後帶給他的麻煩，另一個有些拉扯脫線的痕跡則是自尼加拉瓜返國後的破壞。還有這一個，那一個，那無數個，地毯的斑駁更甚時間所賦予的自然之磨損，無論多好的東西，落在他們手裡總是避免不了這般田地。

　　總算在鈴聲空響、無間斷的三個鐘頭之後，Q接起電話。但這並不意味著他終於伸手拿起話筒，他只是按下擴音鍵而已。

　　「Cute。」

　　聲音太虛弱了，就像說個話都還在淌血一般。

　　「嗯。」

　　「我需要你。」

　　「或許吧。」

　　「Cute，切斷這所醫院的監視系統，就七分鐘。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「我不能搭明天最早的那班飛機回倫敦，我還沒有處理完這次任務。」

　　Q不感到意外，他對於聽到Bond說任何話都不感到意外。他還不夠了解他嗎？

　　「那麼，諸神的英雄到底把我放在哪裡？」

　　「Cute，」話筒彼端的聲音即使虛弱，依然灌注著強烈的意志，「我們談過，我也回答過。更何況我還沒挑到你的新地毯？」

　　「Vesper之後，你的杯是否滿溢？」

　　「Yes，Cute，the cup does overflow*1。」

　　「那張紙呢？」Q的詢問已帶哽咽。他讓牙齒上下緊咬在一起。

　　「就在胸口。」Bond的答覆聽起來是那麼真誠：「就在我胸口。」

　　Q知道自己輸得徹底，再次妥協。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: 同《part63: Do You Still Think that Way about Me Now?》註釋，取自《聖經‧詩篇》23:5。


	95. The Blood

　　時間已經很晚，在空曠新房間雙人床上反側的Q先是感覺一陣風，然後是腥味，腥重的血的氣味。Q嚇了一跳，匆忙跳下床鋪來到客廳大開的窗邊；房子的警報系統一個都沒有響起，沒有任何地方顯示出異常。由Q所設計的保全並不是人人都能安然破解，但如果房子的另一個主人終於回到改建完成的家，也完全沒有破壞警報系統的必要性。

　　「Double O five？」

　　很顯然，那個傷痕累累、拖著身體來見他的人並不是James Bond。

　　「讓我待在這，一會兒。」

　　「你怎麼了？」

　　「拿到Mallory要的磁片了。」Double O five抱著蘸染血氣的身體蜷縮在Q的沙發旁邊，從口袋裡虛弱的拿出一片正方形磁片：「你能相信嗎，現在還有人用3.5磁片裝載資料，而且是Mallory下令攔截的資料。Q Branch當真還有設備能夠讀取？」

　　「當然，但我家沒有，你該在上班時間上繳到MI6。」

　　Q因為緊張而有些發抖，一邊注意Double O five的傷勢一邊移向櫃子，拿出家裡常備的醫藥箱並且幫忙Double O five做簡單急救處理。

　　「如果你中彈就應該找人把子彈取出來。」

　　「……你無法做這件事？」

　　「James不會叫我做這件事。」

　　「那麼我自己來。」Double O five從急救箱裡取走夠利的刀子、消毒用品、鑷子和針線，跌跌撞撞走進Q的浴室，對著鏡子取出深埋入上手臂的子彈。他將器具通通留在洗臉盆裡沖水，甚至沒有關上水龍頭就轉身出來尋找Q。

　　「你該走了，去醫院或者向Mallory報到。」

　　「讓我在這待一晚。」

　　「不可以。」

　　「讓我待幾個小時。讓我平靜下來，確定不會在其他人面前PTSD發作我就離開。」

　　Double O five的手在半空中停了會兒，並沒有伸到Q面前，他和Q對望，從Q的眼神裡讀到拒絕，於是他又逕自走回Q的沙發邊，坐在地板上，頭枕著墊子閉上眼睛。

　　「Double O five。」Q的聲音充滿警告，儘管不帶惡意。

　　「半個鐘頭就好。」

　　「我沒有義務。」

　　「從醫院監視器斷電到現在，已過了幾天？Q，說不定他不會回來了，為什麼不對我溫柔點？」

　　「Double O five，我談戀愛又不是在做慈善事業，怎麼能慷慨施捨？」Q的聲音冷徹。Double O five張開眼睛，自嘲的笑了一聲，扶著沙發撐起自己的身體。

　　「我不會道歉，因為是真心話。」

　　「現在、馬上，請離開。」

　　那天晚上，Q徹夜清洗各種被血液蘸染的物品，清洗客廳和浴室。剛好，他睡不著；也剛好，他很擅長這件工作。

　　


	96. The Same

　　正確的那個人，終於走到Q的床榻邊。半睡半醒的Q在反側之間感覺有人正溫柔撫摸他的頭髮，這讓他翻身動了一下。

　　「今天洗完澡沒有吹頭？」

　　是硝煙味，是血味，是汗味。

　　Q撐起身體，不發一語，平靜凝視那抹水藍，藍到深處正倒映他的影子。

　　那個人於是伸手攬過他，將他的腦袋按在肩窩處，向來慣常的位子。

　　消瘦了，傷痕累累。Q清楚感覺到，並且知道自己也一樣。

　　Q的手臂抬起，環住那個人的擁抱，開始收緊，越收越緊，直到他無法再施力收得更緊。

　　「我希望擁有一個不用害怕失去的人。」Q說，泣不成聲。

　　「我承諾。」Bond篤定的抱著他，右手的拳頭握得死緊：「這是最後一次任性，而且已經結束了。」

　　然後Bond鬆開掌心，讓他看到已然破碎的紙片，被血汙支解得全然模糊的紙片。

　　已是最後一次。 

　　


	97. The Promise

　　自從Bond帶著新地毯平安回到倫敦，Q感覺凡事有了既視感。一些像是Bond失蹤八十天又歸國之後才有的情況正在重複發生，Bond對於Q身邊任何事情都敏感，尤其對於這段失蹤期間，Q所建立或加強的各種人際關係。

　　就好比那天下班後Bond載Q回家，Q卻接到朋友邀約喝酒的電話。Bond沒有等Q回絕對方，就趁紅燈舌吻了Q，手機被Bond拋到後座，Q繫著安全帶以至於無法伸手勾抓回來。

　　Q沒有說什麼，沒跟Bond發脾氣，然後Bond又再一次在一位他失蹤期間搬進同樓層的新鄰居與Q打招呼時，太過煽情的對Q上下其手而打斷兩者的正常交流，把Q抓回公寓關上大門。

　　Q依然沉默，依照Bond回家後的習慣到酒櫃前替Bond倒了半杯威士忌。

　　「夠了嗎？」

　　Bond坐在沙發上，抬頭凝視著Q，一手接過Q遞給他的角杯。

　　「我問你這樣夠有安全感了嗎？」

　　「我可以道歉。」

　　「你應該。」

　　「對不起。」

　　「這很粗魯。」

　　「我知道。但我是屬於需要標示領地的那種男人。」

　　「凡事都有更恰當文明的表現方式，James，請用你那即使動員全MI6，也抓不到行蹤的聰明的頭腦好好想一想，不需要對無關的人造成困擾。」

　　過了兩天，Q無名指上的曬痕依然沒有褪去，Q顯然是那種曬黑以後不容易白回來的體質，當然，這並不是說他真的黑到哪裡去，但他無名指上的印痕的確還能被以肉眼辨識。

　　然後Q起床洗臉刷牙時發現，那一圈細緻的較為白嫩的痕跡上，被一只白金材質的物品給覆蓋住了。

　　他深深吸了口氣，Bond第一次看到Q刷牙也會笑，Bond走過來親吻他時他嘴裡都是薄荷口味的泡沫，他的鬍渣刮著Bond的臉頰，然後用戴著指環的那隻手探入Bond的髮間，再下滑至頰側，捧著Bond的臉。除了掌溫，Bond能夠感覺還有金屬偏冷涼的溫度，而這一切的所有者正一臉笑意燦然的凝視著Bond。

　　「去收信吧。」Bond說，一邊執起Q的手在Q的指環上親吻，溫柔的催促，「去收信，Cute，先去收信。」


	98. The E-Mail Box

　　Q的電子郵件信件匣向來整理得很乾淨，今日事今日畢，就算沒今日畢的也會轉給其他組員接力處理，當然，絕對不可能收到垃圾信件。

　　每一天，新湧進的信都是當天出現的，每一天都是這樣。

　　今天最上面的一封，十幾分鐘前才剛剛收到。收件者是M，Q可以看見郵件資訊標示得很清楚。而這封信之所以也躺在Q的信件匣裡，是因為寄件者除了寄給MI6的執行長官之外，同時也以副本形式寄了一份到Q的信箱。

　　Q將信件內容的第一行唸了出來：

　　「I hereby tender my resignation with immediate effect。Sincerely，James Bond 。」

　　「給我一個答案。」Bond來到他身後：「喜歡或者討厭，願意一起走多遠。」

　　畢竟Bond發過誓，已過去的會是最後一次。

　　


	99. The Retirement

　　如果Q打算藏起一件東西，Bond明白那麼自己就絕對找不到。這不是對於Bond身為MI6最有價值外勤探員之一能力的否定，恰恰相反，這是對於Q身為全英國最好諜報探員之一的能力的肯定。

　　所以Bond一直不知道過去被他惡作劇的那只Q10馬克杯的下落。既然Q曾經對此大動肝火，或許杯子早已被棄置回收，丟在倫敦垃圾場的某個角落也說不定。Bond不是很在意，雖然有點惋惜，至少Bond知道Q對於他在杯壁提筆的那句話印象深刻就行了。

　　這就是為什麼Bond會如此驚喜。當Bond清早起來，享受他退休的第一天，在Q還沉睡在自己身邊時小心翼翼的翻身下床，換上慢跑衣服出門運動，並在回家之後，注意到已前往MI6上班的Q將那只杯子留在早餐桌上，那麼的醒目，Bond一看就明白。

　　Q 100% belongs to James Bond。

　　這就是Q的回答。

　　


	100. The All

　　他站在這、他站在那。已是下班時間。他們之間人來人往，但他們隔著Q Branch那道透明的牆形玻璃注意到了彼此。

　　站在外面的那一位晃了晃手中的車鑰匙，一如以往，他來接他了；辦公室裡的那一位則回以笑容，一如以往，他不會讓他久等。

　　於是五分鐘之內，他交代完畢屬下明天進辦公室前需完成的事項，將電腦關機，整理桌面，按熄房間電燈，撈起自己的外套和電腦包。他們在玻璃牆外碰頭，兩人是那麼近的站在一起。

　　他接過他的電腦包，替他拎著。他們一塊往電梯間走。

　　愛情埋藏至深，而並非佇留於雙唇言談之間*1。

　　

　　「我不會更愛你。」

　　「因為你已愛我最深。」

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: Love lieth deep：Love dwells not in lip-depths。出自丁尼生的長詩《A Lover's Tale》。


End file.
